Light of Hope
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: After an 'experiment gone wrong' Sakura and Dawn Phoenix find themselves in New Vestroia. They meet old friends, and face new enemies. Can they keep the secret that they're from the future? Full Summary on Profile
1. Prologue: A New Adventure Begins

Prologue: A New Adventure Begins

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me, sakuraphoenix with the newest chapter, more like first chapter, of the Tears of Light sequel! Well, the first story was a blast, no? I bet this one will be a blast for you guys, and you know all of those questions you had in the prequel? Well, those questions may or may not be answered in this one. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up, and I slammed my hand on it, but it wouldn't shut up! I slammed my hand on the stupid thing, when I realized, why would the stupid thing be playing the ring tone that was on my cell phone, You Make Me Happy, which was one of the ending theme from Fresh Pretty Cure? That's when I realized that my cell phone was ringing. I checked the time, and it was half past 2 in the morning!_

"Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 2:30 in the morning!" I yelled into the cell phone

"I was hoping to reach you when you were awake, but I guess I forgot about the time zone differences." Said a male voice

_Oh no, I know that voice._

"Why are you calling this number Zigzix?" I asked

"Well, your number was on an international plan, so I thought, hey, why not call her for help?" wondered Zigzix

"Why are you calling?" I asked

"Well, you see, I'm working on a project called the 'Time Window' and well, so far, it's not working. I tried contacting Yusei, but I got his voicemail. So, you were the next person on my list to call. So, can you do it?" asked Zigzix

"Well, since you called me this early, I can't say no, can I? Okay, I'll head over with Dawn 8:00 A.M. my time. See you then." I said

_I then hung up my phone and went back to sleep. It's only been three months since the end of the Dark Signer-Signer War and the Neathian-Gundalian War. Sometimes, it feels too much like a dream and that I'll wake up in the middle of the war again. Twilight, Leonidas, and Lunar were all sleeping in the old dollhouse I found in the basement. Sunrise took residence here too, seeing that there was only one dollhouse, and they were sleeping in the living room downstairs. A few hours later, I was up and running again. It was now 7:00 in the morning, and I could hear the sounds of cooking from the kitchen. I walked down then in a bit of a daze, seeing that I wasn't exactly a morning person._

"Morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?" asked Dawn

"Hey. Morning." I said

"Oh boy, I know that look. You have a favor to ask me, don't you?

"Well, you see, I got a call from Zigzix last night, and he needs my help with something." I said

"So that's what the screaming was last night." Said Dawn

"Dawn, look, I'm sorry if you heard that, but really, he doesn't call me unless he can't contact another person." I said

"Well, alright. You can go on two conditions. One, finish breakfast. Two, take me with you sis." Said Dawn

"We want to come too!" exclaimed Leonidas

"The more the merrier." I said

_We finished our breakfasts just before we had to leave. I got dressed in a black camisole with my signature pink short-sleeved jacket over top. I was also wearing my gloves, a pair of shorts, pink of course, and my signature light pink riding boots. Dawn was wearing a white sleeveless, kinda frilly top, with a blue mini-skirt, and blue ballet flats. Not exactly duel runner appropriate, but who says that we're using a duel runner? I put on my wrist dealer and put on my duel disk. After the last beating my runner took, my old duel disk was damaged beyond repair. Dawn and I used the teleport card together, learning my lesson from last time, and when we arrived in Zigzix's lab, he obviously didn't expect to see the two of us._

"Well, I honestly didn't expect the Phoenix Twins to appear. So what do I owe this special occasion to?" asked Zigzix

"Can the jokes, I'm here to help with the problem." I said as I held up the toolbox I was holding in front of his face

"I see. Follow me." Said Zigzix

_We followed him to the uppermost part of the observation platform._

"Well, it's not that we can't get it to work, it's that every time we turn it on, there's a mini-explosion, and then it shuts down on itself." Said Zigzix

"Sounds like you have a short circuit that's stubborn combined with a lack of power." I said

"Well, we never thought of that option." Said Zigzix

"I'll take care of the circuit, and then Dawn and I will power up the thing with some Lighting Vortexes." I said

"You can do that?" asked Zigzix

"Of course. I mean, Dawn and I are Psychic Duelists." I said

_I managed to fix the circuit with a circuit breaker, but before I could help Dawn with powering up the system, the thing turned itself on by itself! Suddenly, I felt like I was getting sucked in._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"Dawn!" I exclaimed

_She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the vortex, but before she had a chance to, we were both sucked into the vortex. Little did we both know, this was going to be the start of a crazy adventure._

_**Done and done! Well, bet you're wondering what's going to happen next, right? Well, I'd love to say what does happen, but I think I'll let you guess for yourselves. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. Welcome to New Vestroia

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Vestroia

_**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know, it took me long enough to update, but hey, I was busy as hell with all of my school work! I mean, you'd feel the same if you had the same amount of school work that I did! Anyhow, I better control myself before I head into a rant, so I'll just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan, or Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**By the way, this will start in third person, so enjoy!**_

_In the past, a bus with six members of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance were traveling through the desert. Just then, a boy with green hair and grey eyes found something, and slammed on the brakes._

"Dude, a little warning next time?" exclaimed the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Dan Kuso

"Sorry about that Dan, anyhow, there are a couple of unidentified Bakugan in quadrant O-16." Said the technician of the group, Ace Grit

_The screen then showed up, showing a picture of Sakura and Dawn._

"Looks like they brought along two humans for company. I bet they won't last for five seconds out there." Said Ace

"Ace, just relax, or do I have to brawl you to remind you how us humans can last hours against you?" asked one of the members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Jack Vense

_He was wearing an outfit similar to Dan's, but it was grey instead of red, and the white parts that were on Dan's uniform were black. On the shirt was a circle. Ace then laughed nervously._

"Okay, okay, don't remind me." Said Ace, apparently remembering what happened with his battle with Dan

"I'll go check it out." Said Jack

_He then got onto one of the motorbikes in the garage, took a spare Gauntlet, and then took off with his Bakugan._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Zigzix, come in. Please respond. Zigzix, come in! Hey, you crazy mad scientist, PICK UP!" I exclaimed

"No go, he's not responding to your Bakumeter." Said Dawn

"I don't get it. It's almost as if it's not working." I said

"So, where are we anyway?" asked Dawn

_We looked around, but it became apparent that Lunar recognized the location._

"This is New Vestroia!" exclaimed Lunar

"New Vestroia? Wait, if this is New Vestroia, why are you in your ball form?" I asked

"Remember that Zigzix said that he was working on a Time Window? I think he accidentally made it a time machine. That and, it looks like it de-aged you two by a couple of years." Said Lunar

_Dawn and I looked confused, until we both realized the same thing. I was wearing a pink knee-high skirt, long light pink stockings, ankle high boots, and a white tank top with the same colored fingerless gloves that reached my elbows. This what I usually wore in the summer two years ago! Dawn on the other hand was wearing a mini-skirt with a white t-shirt with a tiny bow on the bottom left. She was also wearing a pair of sandals. I would assume that would be what she would wear in the summer if she wasn't a Dark Signer two years ago._

"So tell us, if this is New Vestroia, how did all of this happen?" asked Dawn

"It was a paradise before… before they came." Said Lunar

"You must've felt pretty helpless watching this all happen before your eyes." I said

"I did. Let me start from the beginning. One day, with no warning, alien ships descended upon our land. They called themselves the Vestals, and they came to stay. They planted their cities one after another in the earth, with no regard for life as we knew it. They transmitted a destructive energy field across New Vestroia, an energy which changed the molecular balance of everything in its path. This energy also transformed all the Bakugan back into spheres. They then began to capture all the Bakugan, one after another. Not long after that happened, I was captured by Zenet and the Gundalians for their war against Neathia." Said Lunar

"I'm guess that it's because they could easily overpower you. Well I think it's messed up. Those creeps think they can just waltz onto New Vestroia, and conquer all the Bakugan, then here me you Vestal creeps, you're gonna have to answer to me, my brawling skills, and my deck. You hear me?" I asked out loud

"I hear you, but what are you going to do about it?" asked a male voice

_I turned to look, and I saw a boy wearing black and purple with white hair and red eyes. The woman with him was wearing blue and had blue hair and eyes._

"Just the punks I was looking for." I said

"Why don't you two go back home to play with your dolls?" asked the woman

"One, I don't play with dolls, and two, you two better go back to where you came from!" I exclaimed

"Us? Surrender to a couple of humans? Ha! This I gotta see." Said the boy

"Pretty big talk for a little girl. Come on. Show me what you got." Said the woman

"I'll send you home crying to your mommies!" I exclaimed

"You better listen to my sister. She's never lost a single brawl in her life!" exclaimed Dawn

"What do you think Mylene? Should we waste some time teaching these little girls some manners? It should be easy, they don't have Gauntlets." Said the boy

"What the freakin' hell is a Gauntlet? Bah, who needs them? All I need are these bad boys right here!" I exclaimed as I held up Leonidas, Lunar, and Twilight

"Huh? Hahahahahahaha! She's hilarious!" exclaimed the boy

_We then heard what seemed to be an engine of some sorts, and a motorbike appeared behind us! Dawn and I hit the deck to avoid the crazy driver!_

"Not him again." Said Mylene

"Well, it's good to see you again Old Lady, and you too Spoiled Brat." Said the guy on the motorbike

"Stop calling us that!" exclaimed the 'spoiled brat' as dubbed by the crazy driver while doing a weird dance

_He then took off his helmet, and it revealed to be… what the? Is that Jack?_

"Ow, sheesh, watch your driving." I said

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you guys there, now then, I believe that you guys have something we want." Said Jack as he readied something on his arm

"We were originally planning to fight the girl with the long hair over there, but I suppose this could be interesting." Said Mylene

"Oh it will." Said Jack

_He then took out a yellow version of the thing on his arm and gave it to me._

"Have you used one of these?" asked Jack

"Um, no." I said

"Do you have a Bakugan?" asked Jack

_Then Twilight burst out from the pouch on my belt I used to store Leonidas, Lunar, and Twilight._

"Of course she has one! What am I…" started Twilight

"Twilight! Seriously, cut it out with the attitude, will ya?" I asked

"Sorry." Said Twilight

"Okay, now watch and learn. The old lady up there is Mylene, and the spoiled brat is Shadow." Said Jack

"Watch your mouth, and finally, we're getting somewhere." Said Shadow

"What Shadow said. We accept your challenge Jack Vense." Said Mylene

_Jack? We really must be in the past, then that means, Jack did know me and Dawn before we met._

_Gauntlet Activated._

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Jack, Mylene, and Shadow exclaimed in unison

"Um, here goes nothing." I said

"Gauntlet Activated." Said an automated voice

_I then set the card down._

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" I exclaimed

_Hey, I did it._

"Show them what you got Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"Right." I said

"I'll go first. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

_His Bakugan appeared in a red and black tornado._

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"I'm ready to go all out on you Vexos!" exclaimed Red Eyes

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Clawcer!" exclaimed Mylene

_Aquos Clawcer G-Power 400_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Fly Beetle!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Fly Beetle G-Power 350_

"Hey girl, why don't you stop hiding behind Jack and play?" taunted Shadow

"Why you little brat!" I exclaimed

"Cool it you hothead." Said Jack

"No one call me a coward and gets away with it!" I exclaimed

"Well, I just did." Said Shadow

"Twilight, are you ready my friend?" I asked

"Never more than ever!" exclaimed Twilight

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Twilight Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Twilight appeared in a yellow and black tornado, but before she emerged, she managed to take out Shadow's Fly Beetle._

_Shadow Life-Force 70 percent_

"Clawcer, look out!" exclaimed Mylene

"Ha! Payback time!" I exclaimed

"Ability Card Set." Said an automated voice

"Ability Activate!" I exclaimed

"Twilight Flash!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 650_

_Mylene G-Power 50 percent_

"Who is that?" wondered Red Eyes

"No idea." Said Jack

"How's that for hiding?" asked Twilight

_Twilight managed to go back into her ball form, and I caught her. I still got it._

"Well, ladies first." Said Jack

"Thank you. Gate Card, Set!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Go Darkus Atmos!" exclaimed Shadow

"Rise Aquos Freezer!" exclaimed Mylene

"Let's hit them again Red Eyes!" exclaimed Jack

"Twilight, let's finish this!" I exclaimed

"You got it!" exclaimed Twilight

_Darkus Atmos G-Power 350_

_Aquos Freezer G-Power 350_

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Blast plus Darkus Shot!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid and Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Atmos and Aquos Freezer G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Freeze Jail!" exclaimed Mylene

_Before Red Eyes could attack, he was frozen solid._

"Twilight!" I exclaimed

"Got it! One attribute change, coming up, just as soon as I take care of this problem!" exclaimed Twilight

_She punched Atmos in the face, and effectively caused Atmos to come over to my hand. That's what happens when you go over 500 G's._

_Shadow Life Force zero_

"Here we go! Attribute change! Meet Darkus Twilight Dragonoid!" exclaimed Twilight

"Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid and Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1600_

"Oh yeah! End this Black Eyes!" exclaimed Jack

"Got it!" exclaimed Black Eyes

"It's time for an ability, a double ability that is!" I exclaimed

"Ability Card Set." Said an automated voice

"Double Ability Activate! Darkness Inferno plus Twilight Flash!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid and Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1950_

_Mylene Life Force zero_

_Her Bakugan went over to my hand too._

"Sakura! Nice work with the Gauntlet!" exclaimed Dawn

"Oh yeah, I'm back in action!" I exclaimed

"You may have gotten lucky this time, but be warned, this isn't the end for you." Said Mylene

"Maybe next time, we'll let you win on purpose." Said Shadow

_They then ran off to who-knows-where._

"Sure, just run away." I said

"Come back here you cowards!" exclaimed Dawn

_Jack's P.O.V._

_That girl… she managed to use a Gauntlet easily and pull off a combination ability... she has to join the resistance._

"I didn't catch your names." I said

"My name's Sakura, Sakura Avalon. This is my guardian, Twilight Dragonoid." Said Sakura

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Twilight

"And I'm her twin sister, Dawn. This is my guardian, Sunrise Dragonoid." Said Dawn

"Hello." Said Sunrise

"Nice to meet you. In case neither of you didn't catch my name, I'm Jack Vense, and this is my friend Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid." I said

"Nice to meet you as well." Said Red Eyes

"It's a pleasure." Said Sakura

"Since you decided to help save the Bakugan, could you come with me?" I asked

"Save the Bakugan? You mean from people like the brat and the old lady?" asked Sakura

"Yes, them." I said

"Of course. The Bakugan deserve to be free after all that's happened!" exclaimed Sakura

"Will you two join the resistance?" I asked

_Sakura and Dawn looked at each other with the same expression written on their faces._

"Alright." Said Sakura

"Sign us up." Said Dawn

"Then hop on." I said

_I then got onto the motorbike._

"Oh no, not with the way you drive!" exclaimed Sakura

"My bike and I'm the only one who knows where we're going." I said

_I could've sworn that I saw Sakura roll her eyes._

"Get on." I said in a neutral tone

"Fine." Sakura said in a defeated tone

_They both got on, and I began the trip back to headquarters._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After the first battle here in New Vestroia, Dawn and I learned about the troublesome Vexos that have been causing a heck of a lot of grief for the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Before Dawn and I could officially join, I had to face their hotshot Ace. Seeing that he's a Darkus Brawler, this is going to be something. You don't want to miss this one brawlers. Bakugan, Brawl! Believe me; this is going to be one heck of a brawl.**_

_**Done and done! As the beginning to this story begins to unravel, you're just going to wait and see what happens next. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Twilight Flash_

_Give 150 G's to any Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Pyrus Blast**_

_**Adds 200 G's to Red Eyes Black Dragonoid**_

_Darkus Shot_

_Adds 300 G's to a Red Eyes Black Dragonoid_

_**Darkness Inferno**_

_**Activate only if Twilight Dragonoid is a Darkus Bakugan. Add 200 G's to Twilight Dragonoid**_


	3. Facing Ace

Chapter 2: Facing Ace

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I know that I have an update problem. There, I said it! I know! But hey, when your core classes are AP U.S. History, Honors Precalculus, AP English Language and Composition, and Honors Physics, things tend to get heavy on the homework, so it's not my fault, well, completely that is. Anyhow, it's enough of the rambling, let's do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also don't own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So let me get this straight, the Bakugan Brawler Resistance has some members who are Vestals like those Mylene and Shadow characters?" I asked

"They may be Vestals, but they're nothing like them." Said Jack

"So you're saying that the Vestals were like us when we first met the Bakugan?" asked Dawn

"I suppose that's one way to put it. But it's not easy, the Vexos are stronger than you think. Volt Luster is the top Haos Brawler. Gus Grav is the top Subterra Brawler, but he's a weasel. The old lady, Mylene Farrow is the leading Aquos Brawler, but she's devious, so watch your back around her. Lync Volan is the top Ventus Brawler, and he'll do anything to win. The brat, Shadow Prove is the top Darkus Brawler, he may be brutal and cruel, but he's crazy in the head. Finally, there's Spectra Phantom, the top Pyrus Brawler. The six Vexos are champions of all six Bakugan Attributes. They are pretty strong." Said Jack

"They must have you guys on the ropes, but I handled them no sweat." I said

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Tell me, was that your first time brawling someone of their caliber?" asked Jack

"No, I've faced tougher actually. But it was my first time brawling with Twilight." I said

"It's true." Said Twilight

"I see. Hey, that's the resistance headquarters coming up." Said Jack

_Dawn held onto me for dear life. I didn't blame her. Who knew that Jack was such a bad driver. When we got back to the future, I'm going to give him driving lessons. I held onto the sides of his motorbike for dear life as well, I didn't want to become road kill._

"Welcome back!" called out a guy with purple hair

_He apparently didn't see that Jack was a bit of a poor driver, so he had to get out of the way before he hit the brakes._

"Hey Baron." Said Jack

"Master Jack! You're back!" exclaimed Baron

"Back up a minute. Did he just call you 'master'?" I asked

"What? You mean you've never heard of him? He's a Bakugan Brawling Master!" exclaimed Baron

"Actually, we have heard of him, but well, let's just say that my sister here was confused about what you were saying." Said Dawn

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. Why don't we move onto the introductions. My name is Sakura, and this is my twin sister, Dawn." I said

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Dawn

"These are our guardian Bakugan, Twilight Dragonoid, and Sunrise Dragonoid." I said

"Nice to meet you." Said Twilight

"It's an honor to meet someone who fights to free the Bakugan." Said Sunrise

"Hey Jack!" exclaimed a familiar male voice

_I then saw Dan and Marucho run out of their base, followed by a girl with short orange hair._

"Welcome back Jack!" exclaimed Marucho

"Great to see ya buddy!" exclaimed Dan

"Thanks guys. I'd like you to meet Sakura and Dawn. They were in the area when I saw the old lady and the brat." Said Jack

"Nice to meet you. I'm…" started Dan

"Dan Kuso, leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. And you're Choji Marukura, but you prefer to be called Marucho. I know all about you guys. You're the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." I said

"That's us." said Dan

"So, you guys are human I see. My name's Mira. It's nice to meet you." Said Mira

"You as well Mira." I said

"So, where's Ace?" asked Jack

"He said that he had something to take care of." Said Baron

"Up here." Said a male voice

_I turned my head to look, and I saw a boy with green hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a purple outfit._

"Ace." Said Jack

"So sorry to interrupt your introductions." Ace said in a sarcastic tone

"What's your problem?" I asked

"Get it together Ace, we got company!" exclaimed Mira

"Yeah! Smarten up!" exclaimed Baron

"Well those girls can go back to where they came from. We don't need their help. We can free the Bakugan alone." Said Ace

"Ace! Listen, Sakura managed to use a Gauntlet in no time flat! She even managed to pull off a combination ability! She's…" started Jack

"Listen to yourself Jack. Just because they're humans, doesn't mean that they're something, even if Sakura managed to pull off a combination ability in her first brawl in New Vestroia." Said Ace

"Watch it you! There's nothing I hate seeing more than the Bakugan in trouble! They need all the help they can get, and I'm not going to turn a blind eye to those Bakugan in need!" I exclaimed

"Well said." Said Sunrise

"You can say that again." Said Dawn

"Too bad. We don't need any of your help to rescue all of the captured Bakugan. This is none of your business, so take your friend and go home!" exclaimed Ace

"No way Jose!" I exclaimed

"She's right. In order to free the Bakugan, we need all the help we can get. We don't have time for one of your ego trips." Said Mira

"Just humor me. The human should prove herself. What do you say girl?" asked Ace as he held up a Darkus Bakugan

_So he's a Darkus Brawler. This should be interesting._

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" I exclaimed

"Beat Percival, and you can join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance." Said Ace

"*Sigh* I can't get out of this one, can I? Twilight." I said

"I'm up for it." Said Twilight

"Okay Ace, we'll take you on!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Dawn: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

_Sakura: It's time to prove ourselves Twilight!_

_We were now standing in the middle of one of the deserts on New Vestroia._

"Why are those two battling each other? They should be on the same side." Said Baron

"She's actually not the type to give up without a fight, but I know that look anywhere. Sakura looks like she's trying to solve a puzzle, and Ace is the puzzle she needs to solve." Said Dawn

"Now, remember this. When the Bakugan Brawler Resistance battle the Vexos, we're not playing a childish game." Said Ace

"Yeah, I get it. Let me guess. When the difference between G-Powers is over 500, the Bakugan which you are trying to save go over to us at the end of the battle, thus winning one battle, but not the war." I said

"How'd you know that?" asked Ace

"Just call it a women's intuition." I said

"Well, now that you get the idea, I guess that we should increase the stakes. If my power level goes over 500 G's, I get your Dragonoid." Said Ace

"Fine, but the same case scenario applies to me, then I get your Percival." I said

"Agreed." Said Ace

"But be warned, I haven't lost a single brawl in my life." I said

"You're lying." Said Ace

"I have a notebook where I calculate my brawling stats. Too bad I don't have it on me right now." I said

'_Gauntlet Activated'_

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Ace and I exclaimed in unison

_Ace Life-Force 100 Percent_

_Sakura Life-Force 100 Percent_

"Ladies First. Gate Card, Set!" I exclaimed

"Now let's see what you got." Said Ace

"You asked for it." I said

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Ace and I exclaimed in unison

_Our Bakugan hit each other dead-on, then gone to their separate sides of the field._

"Bakugan, Stand!" Ace and I exclaimed in unison

_Percival emerged in a purple tornado while Twilight emerged in the yellow and black tornado I saw earlier. Percival was knocked to the ground_

"Percival!" exclaimed Ace

"If this is going to be a contest of brute strength, then I'm not impressed. Just look at how high my G-Power level is." Said Twilight

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Ace Life-force 90 percent_

"Lucky shot. Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Ace

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again Haos Twilight Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Darkus Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"I'm just getting started." Said Ace

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 650_

"I can top that." I said

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Twilight Stream!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Ace, a little help?" asked Percival

"Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!" exclaimed Ace

"Shouldn't have done that." Said Dawn

"Twilight, quickly! Use an attribute change before the Gate Card takes effect!" I exclaimed

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Twilight

"Attribute Change! Darkus!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 850_

_Darkus Percival G-Power 600_

"What the?" exclaimed Percival

"Let's try this!" exclaimed Ace

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Tri-Gunner!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 900_

"Ha! Let's see you top this!" I exclaimed

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Darkness Inferno!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1050_

_Ace Life-Force 60 percent_

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Twilight as she reverted back into her ball form

"As if!" exclaimed Ace

"Yeah, well, you might have to think again. You haven't even touched my life meter. This should be a piece of cake. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's hit it hard Twilight!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed Twilight

"Let's finish this Percival." Said Ace

"Once and for all!" exclaimed Percival

"I'll show you power. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Double Ability Activate! Twilight Flash plus Light Tornado!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Percival G-Power 350_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 750_

"Ability Activate! Black Maiden!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! Twilight Stream!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Percival G-Power 250_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"I won't lose to you!" exclaimed Ace

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Percival G-Power 550_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 650_

"Time to finish this!" I exclaimed

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Twilight Shield!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Percival G-Power 350_

_Ace Life-force Zero_

"Percival. I… I can't believe we lost." Said Ace

"Ace. That was an awesome battle! It's been a while since someone's kept me on my toes like that. You're a great brawler." I said

"Thanks. So are you. I have to admit, it looks like you are Bakugan Brawler Resistance material." Said Ace

"Well, it looks like we have two new members." Said Mira

_Later…_

"Dimension controllers? What's that?" I wondered out loud

"There are three dimensions, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Their power changed the Bakugan back into balls." Said Mira

"So, maybe if we destroy the controller systems, then the Bakugan can go back to what they were." I said

"It's worth trying. Battling Vexos will only get us so far. We need to hit them where it really, really hurts. That's why we gotta wipe out all three controllers." Said Ace

"But each of the dimension controllers are in the center of a city." Said Baron

"So, that means we have to hit the enemy in his lair. What do you think Sakura?" asked Mira

"I'd say, let's do it! The Vexos won't know what hit them!" I exclaimed

"When it comes to the Bakugan, I must agree with you Sakura." Said Dawn

"Now that's the stuff." Said Mira

"I'm in!" exclaimed Baron

"Gotta love a girl who doesn't over think things." Said Ace

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" I exclaimed

"Just saying." Said Ace

"Brace yourselves everyone, we're taking off." Said Baron

_Just then, the base began to shake._

"What the? An earthquake?" exclaimed Dawn

"Next stop, Alpha!" exclaimed Baron

"Holy cow, don't tell me, this place can move?" I asked dumbfounded

"Just relax, this base turns into a tank." Said Mira

"Whoa." Said Dawn

"So cool. If only they made Duel Runners like this." I said

"Duel Runners?" asked Ace

"I think I've heard of them. They're a special kind of motorcycle on Earth that allows people called Turbo Duelists to drive while playing Duel Monsters. Sakura, you aren't by any chance a Turbo Duelist, are you?" asked Jack

"Guilty as charged." I said

"That is awesome! I've never met a Turbo Duelist before! Maybe you can show me a few pointers. I'm a bit of an amateur when it comes to a deck." Said Dan

"I'll think about it." I said

"If you guys are done talking, I think you'll like our technology. Even someone as slow as Dan can operate it." Said Ace

_I took a look at the controls, and I have to admit, I was impressed._

"Awesome! This just keeps getting better!" I exclaimed

_But little did I know, this was only the beginning of both mine and Dawn's crazy adventure through time._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After settling down a bit in New Vestroia, I still have to get used to the fact that Dawn and I are from the future, a future in which, Dan, Marucho, Jack, and Shun are a part of. Speaking of Shun, where the heck could he be? Before that was answered, Gus Grav of the Vexos showed up and challenged Dan to a brawl! I wonder what's going to happen with this. You definitely don't want to miss this one Brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! Be there, or be square.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, it's a good thing that I have a three-day weekend this weekend, otherwise, I may not have the chance to catch up on writing these fanfics. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Twilight Stream_

_Transfers 200 G's from the opponent's Bakugan to Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Light Tornado**_

_**Transfers 100 G's from the opponent's Bakugan to Twilight Dragonoid**_


	4. Taste of Defeat

Chapter 3: Taste of Defeat

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of Light of Hope! I know that some of you have been itching for an update, well, wait no more. Well, enough babbling, time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We had stopped at a nearby lake to take a break. Hey, that rhymed. Anyhow, Dawn had just finished getting into her uniform, while I on the other hand, was just putting on the shoes of mine._

"Ready to surprise them?" asked Dawn

"Ya have to ask?" I asked

"Point taken. Let's go." Said Dawn

"Yeah." I said

_Dawn and I walked out of the bus and we definitely saw a look of surprise on the boys' faces. I was wearing a sleeveless yellow top, that was a bit gothic in design, with a yellow choker with the two grey patches at my hips, and matching detached sleeves. I was also wearing a grey mini-skirt with grey stockings and black ankle-high boots. Dawn on the other hand was wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt with a skirt that was an inch below the knee. She was also wearing a pair of ankle-high white boots._

"Whoa, hey, looking good guys." Said Baron

"Thanks Baron." I said

"You know, this is so nice. It's tempting to think the whole Vestal thing is just a dream." Said Marucho

"Well, don't get too carried away, or you'll wake up to find yourself in a nightmare." Said Ace

"He's right, so here Dan. This should help you against the Vexos." Said Mira

"What is it?" asked Dan

"A Bakugan Trap!" exclaimed Mira

"What the?" wondered Marucho

_I remember that Jack used one of those in the future when I was brawling against Dawn and Roman._

"I remember Mylene used one of those in our battle." Said Marucho

"It's called Scorpion." Said Mira

"This is so cool. He's not even round." Said Dan

"Yeah, he looks like a coin." I said

"It's an honor to meet you Scorpion." Said Drago

_It was giving Dan and Drago the silent treatment. Dan, I could understand, but Drago? Seriously?_

"What's the matter dude? Are you a little shy?" asked Dan

_It then opened up, and let me tell you, it looked so cool._

"To be honest, we're still learning about the Trap Bakugan Dan, but it seems like they're unable or unwilling to talk to us." Said Mira

"Well I think they probably use another form of communication." Said Marucho

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. How'd you like to join our team pal?" asked Dan

_It moved its arms and moved up and down a bit. I'll take that as an 'I like it'._

"Okay. Let's blow the dust off and get a little training in. Okay Drago, let's go." said Dan

"Right." Said Drago

_Dan then ran off somewhere. He better not go too far._

_Later…_

"You think he was a member of the Vexos?" asked Mira

"He sounds strange enough to be a member of that group." Said Marucho

"Yeah, too true." Said Dan

"So, tell us what happened." Said Ace

"Did he mess with your mind?" asked Baron

"He sure tried to, but I was too smooth for him." Said Dan

"Sure you were." I said

"What was that?" exclaimed Dan

_Baron stopped the bus, and a Vexos transport flew around us. Guess this guy meant business._

"Look out there." Said Baron

_Looks like our Vexos friend was a Subterra brawler. The driver hovered the transport in front of the bus, and the driver was on top. Looks like the guy was a dude._

"Tell me Dan Kuso, have you found your answer yet? Why do you Bakugan Brawl?" asked the Vexos member

_**Commercial Break: Dan: We'll be right back with more brawling action!**_

_**Sakura: Welcome back to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**_

_We were now outside the bus._

"No more silly disguises?" asked Dan

"No more. My real name is Gus Grav. My master Spectra sends his regards." Said Gus

"Careful, he's the number two Vexos." Said Mira

"Just second best? I'm tired of your head games Gus. This is no game! I fight to protect my friends, and you can't stop me!" exclaimed Dan

"You are so naïve Dan." Said Gus

"That's it! Let's see if you brawl as big as you talk! Come on!" exclaimed Dan

"As you wish." Said Gus

"Don't let him get to you Dan! He's tricky!" exclaimed Marucho

"Spank him down Master Dan!" exclaimed Baron

"Show him who's the boss!" I exclaimed

"Beware of overconfidence you two." Said Mira

"Looks like their friendly little game, just got serious." Said Ace

"You can say that again." Said Jack

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Dawn

"Alright! Gauntlet Power Strike!" Dan and Gus exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Primo Vulcan, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 500_

_That thing has the same G-Power level as Twilight! This could be messy._

"Together, we'll crush the resistance! Subterra Primo Vulcan!" exclaimed Gus

"Almighty Terra, give me your irresistible power!" exclaimed Vulcan

"Subterra Primo Vulcan may be a bigger problem than we thought." Said Mira

'_Battlefield open._'

"A power level of 500?" exclaimed Dan

"That's right, now Primo Vulcan!" exclaimed Gus

"Enough talk!" exclaimed Vulcan

"Fine by me." Said Drago

_Looks like the guy had a couple of rocket boosters._

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed as Drago was punched to the ground

"Hahahahahaha! You guys are so far out of your league, it's sad." Said Gus

"Then I guess it's time to stop holding back. Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Reactor! This should even the odds." said Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"And now for my next trick, Double Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Fire Tornado plus Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 400_

"This will take you down to size. Bring on the heat Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"Nice try. Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!" exclaimed Gus

"Time to play fire extinguisher!" exclaimed Vulcan

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Drago

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 700_

"Are you kidding? He should be molten slag!" exclaimed Dan

"Primo Vulcan's body is made from New Vestroia's most indestructible metal, and when Heavy Aegis is activated, that defense is amplified 100 fold, making your pitiful attack useless. I think it's time for your first lesson in true power. Learn it well. Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!" exclaimed Gus

"Do you concede defeat?" asked Vulcan

"I will never back down." Said Drago

"Then I'll make you bow." Said Vulcan

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 900_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"What the?" exclaimed Drago

"Drago! They're 500 points apart! I could lose Drago." Said Dan

"Welcome to the big leagues kid. Terra itself is Primo Vulcan's strength. You can't resist." Said Gus

"Think! Drago's toast if I don't do something, right now! This better work. I'm counting on you Pyrus Scorpion!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Scorpion and Neo Dragonoid G-Power 750_

"That outta even the odds a bit." Said Dan

"So, you think you can use a Bakugan Trap." Said Gus

"Oh I'm full of surprises. Double Ability Activate! Time to knock Primo Vulcan down to size. He won't be able to use his arms." Said Dan

"Don't forget, Primo Vulcan is still able to fly." Said Gus

"Not after this!" exclaimed Dan

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Burning Dragon plus Satellite Boost!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid and Scorpion G-Power 1050_

"Try aiming." Said Gus

_Look before you leap, he just got him from behind!_

"Bulls-eye!" exclaimed Dan

"Not bad, not bad at all. I like how you used Primo Vulcan's blind spot to sneak in your little attack." Said Gus

"Your patronizing attitude is starting to annoy me." Said Drago

"My apologies. I was merely trying to encourage you. This battle is not over, it's just begun." Said Gus

'_Ability Card Set'_

"Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!" exclaimed Gus

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid and Scorpion G-Power 750_

_Dan Life-force 70 percent_

"They're out!" exclaimed Mira

"Oh no!" Marucho, Dawn, and I exclaimed in unison

"Lesson one; never take your opponent's defeat for granted. There's always a chance they might have one or two more cards up their sleeve. Let's get down to business, shall we? Dan Kuso, it's time for me to show you how the big boys play." Said Gus

"Sounds good to use, right Drago?" asked Dan

"Right." Said Drago

"Go Primo Vulcan!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 500_

"It's up to you Drago!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"And don't forget… Scorpion, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Scorpion G-Power 350_

"Gate Card, Open. Subterra Reactor." Said Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 900_

"I'll show you the true power of a Bakugan Trap. Hexados, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Hexados G-Power 350_

"Ability Activate! Ray Drill!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Hexados G-Power 550_

"Ability Activate! Reflection Boost!" exclaimed Dan

_Subterra Hexados G-Power 250_

"Ha. Big deal. Now to prove what an amateur you are. You can't beat what you can't see!" exclaimed Gus

"Aw man." Said Dan

"Did Hexados run away?" asked Marucho

"No. Listen." Said Ace

"Look out!" Mira and I exclaimed in unison

_Subterra Hexados G-Power 450_

_Dan Life-force 50 percent_

"Scorpion!" exclaimed Dan

"Scorpion!" exclaimed Mira

"He went down hard." Said Baron

"Be careful Dan! Your life gauge is low!" exclaimed Marucho

"You need to turn this around, quick! Drago can't face both of them alone!" exclaimed Ace

"Drago's never alone! Triple Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

"Oh no! You can't!" exclaimed Gus

"Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Gus Life-force 70 percent_

"My life meter's dropping!" exclaimed Gus

"Yeah!" exclaimed Marucho

"Crush them Dan!" exclaimed Baron

"Amateur, huh? Burning Tornado plus Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!" exclaimed Dan

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"H-he's using a triple ability! This Drago may almost be as powerful as Helios." Said Gus

"What's the next lesson?" asked Dan

"Lucky shot. You can dish it out, but can you take it? Ability Activate! Viblow!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 800_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Keep fighting Drago!" exclaimed Dan

_Vulcan managed to block Drago's onslaught with ease! Not good._

"Huh? Nothing?" wondered Dan

"You don't understand, do you Dan? I cannot lose. Victory is my destiny. My master Spectra has promised to change the world, and I'm going to help." Said Gus

"New Vestroia isn't yours to change and Bakugan aren't slaves! Your destiny is a lie!" exclaimed Dan

"Fool, we all serve Master Spectra. And soon, you and Drago will bow before him." Said Gus

"No way! That'll never happen!" exclaimed Dan

"There's no use fighting Dan. Spectra is leading us all into a new future with him. And Primo Vulcan and I will rule at his side." Said Gus

"You're crazy." Said Dan

"Enough insolence! Ability Activate! Screw Impact!" exclaimed Gus

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 1000_

"You battle for friendship, but I battle for power." Said Gus

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"That is why you'll never be good enough to defeat me. Say good-bye Dan Kuso." Said Gus

_A rock was about to crush him! This wasn't looking good._

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan!" exclaimed Mira

"Look out!" exclaimed Baron

"So ends the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Said Gus

_Drago blocked the last of the rocks._

"Just in time partner." Said Dan

"Behind you!" exclaimed Marucho

_Vulcan's fist made contact and Dan lost the brawl._

_Dan Life-force Zero_

"Drago's down!" exclaimed Marucho

"It's okay. At least Drago won't be taken. The power level difference is too low." Said Mira

"I can't believe Master Dan lost!" exclaimed Baron

"It's like I told you. Friendship doesn't matter. Power does. Thanks to Master Spectra, I am now more than a Bakugan Brawler. Give up while you still can." Said Gus

_Dan was now on his knees, and soon sat cross-legged._

"Dan?" asked Marucho

"It's okay Master." Said Baron

"Gus is the number two Vexos brawler after all." Said Mira

"True, even I might have some trouble beating him." Said Ace

"There's always next time, so don't worry." I said

"Yeah, what she said." Said Dawn

"So don't give up just yet Dan." Said Jack

"Yeah! That was the best Bakugan Brawl ever!" exclaimed Dan

_Drago and Scorpion were shocked._

"What? Well, I guess so." Said Drago

"The only way to get better is to battle the best. We'll show him next time!" exclaimed Dan

"I've never seen anyone so happy to lose." Said Ace

"Daniel is a true brawler." Said Drago

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After Dan's loss to Gus, and the fact that Drago was almost taken away really shook us up. This time, before Gus and Spectra could find a way to battle Dan, I intercepted Gus' message and brawled them instead. But these two are some tough cookies. Will I be able to win this brawl without revealing that I'm from the future and without Leo and Lunar? Find out next time brawlers. Bakugan, Brawl! Be there, or be square.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this one took a while, but above and all, it's finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Return of a Friend

Chapter 4: Return of a Friend

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! I know I've been having update issues, but thankfully I'm on Spring Break, so I should be able to update some of my things a lot quicker now. Anyhow, I shouldn't be holding you up now, so let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In my dream, I saw this vision of this guy with blond hair in a mask with Gus, and Dan was brawling him. I then saw the guy in the mask take out Dan while draining his life gauge. That's when I woke up. I was about to go back to sleep, but then I heard a voice._

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan

_Dawn woke up from the sound of Dan's voice and she usually sleeps through everything. Maybe she's trying to still get adjusted from the change from being a Dark Signer to a regular person again. I don't know, I'm not an expert in this kind of field. Anyhow, Dawn and I, clad in our nightgowns that Mira let us borrow, ran to Dan's room. We got there the same time Baron did._

"What's going on? Who's attacking? Did you just wake up from having a nightmare?" asked Baron

"Yeah, I guess I was. Uh, sorry to wake you." Said Dan

"I'll say, you woke up Dawn, and she sleeps through everything!" I exclaimed

"Except my alarm clock." Said Dawn

"It just gives you a jolt in the morning. I don't call that an alarm clock, I call that an electric shocker." I said

"Watch it!" exclaimed Dawn

"Well was some nightmare you had. Every single Vestal on the planet must've heard you." Said Marucho

"You'd have bad dreams too if you lost a Bakugan Brawl as badly as Master Dan did." Said Baron

"Nice one." Marucho said sarcastically

"You know what Marucho, Sakura, Dawn, Baron's right. Drago! Time to start training!" exclaimed Dan

"In the middle of the night?" asked Marucho

"Drago! Drago? Hey guys, you seen Drago?" asked Dan

"Not me." I said

"Just woke up." Said Dawn

"No." Marucho and Baron said in unison

_We all went back to our rooms and got dressed before we went looking for Drago. We finally found him looking up at the night sky._

"Drago! There you are. Why are you all alone out here?" asked Dan

"Just thinking." Said Drago

"Me too! Now let's get to work!" Dan exclaimed while lifting his gauntlet

_We all activated our Gauntlets, and for the first time I got to see what Sunrise Dragonoid looked like outside of her ball form. She was basically an orange dragon with two slim, but powerful looking wings. She also stood on two legs, like Twilight, Lunar, and Leonidas, but her arms weren't attached to her wings like most dragons. Nemus took the first attack._

"Nice move Drago! Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

_He's putting his entire heart and soul into brawling, like me when I'm Turbo Dueling. He really wants to get his game together._

_The next morning…_

_Everyone was making plans for our next course of action._

"If we follow this valley, we should get close to the city undetected." Said Ace

"I can have use there by sundown guys. Petal to the metal." Baron said before he took a bite out of his sandwich

"So does this mean we're actually gonna go into enemy territory now?" asked Marucho

"It's about time we started destroying those Vestal Dimension Controllers! Hahahaha! Oh man! The Vexos are gonna freak out!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan! Stay focused." Said Drago

"Hold on. I have… something else to discuss." Said Mira

"Is something wrong?" asked Drago

"Nothing. I just have to go." Said Dan

"Too much information." Said Drago

"Yeah, totally TMI." I said

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Dan exclaimed while running out of the room

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I need to grab something from my room." I said

_I went up to my room, and got the Gauntlet Mira let me customize, that way, we don't get mine, Baron's, or Dawn's mixed up. My gauntlet was basically the same design as all the other gauntlets in New Vestroia, but the difference was that even though it looked like a Haos Gauntlet on the top, on the sides it was purple, like a Darkus gauntlet. I was walking out of my room when I saw Gus!_

"Greetings Dan Kuso." Said Gus

_Huh? Why would this thing mistake me for Dan? I then charged at him, but phased right through him. It was a hologram!_

"I warned you. Today I will take your Drago away." Said Gus' hologram

"Dream on buddy!" I exclaimed

"I understand if you refuse my challenge. After losing to me once, you're probably afraid. However, if you do have the guts to take me on again human, my little spy will lead you right to me." Said Gus' hologram before it disappeared

"Come here bug breath! Try going anywhere and I'll tear your wings off!" I exclaimed

_Apparently this thing was smart enough to go into my pocket and shiver. It had feelings. Ha! I should scare machines more often. Great stress reliever. I then snuck back into the room and grabbed Twilight._

"Twilight." I whispered

"Sakura?" wondered Twilight

"Let's blow this taco stand." I said

"We're going?-! Where?" asked Twilight

"Gus sent a message to Dan, but I intercepted it. Now we're going to go meet him." I said

"Sounds like a trap." Said Twilight

"Traps I can handle. Just ask Leo and Lunar. And besides, this could be another chance to free Vulcan from the Vexos." I said

"I'm in." said Twilight

"Come on, we gotta meet them, but we can't tell the others. We'll be back before they realize we're gone." I said

_I then snuck out the room, and then ran for the entrance._

"Okay bug face, unless you want your wings gone, take me to Gus." I said as I took the device out of my pocket

_It then flew off, and I ran after it to see where it was going. Thankfully, it did lead me to Gus. When I showed up, he sure was surprised to see me._

"I thought I instructed Dan Kuso to appear, not some school girl." Said Gus

"Well Dan is a little busy right now, so I came in his place. I really hope you've been practicing your cleaning skills, because this 'school girl' is gonna wipe the floor with you." I said

"Ha! Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Said Gus

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Gus and I exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! Crush them Vulcan. Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Gus

"Show him the power of both light and darkness Twilight! Bakugan, Brawl!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

"Bakugan, Stand!" I exclaimed

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 500_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Even if your Bakugan is as strong as mine, it doesn't matter. Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 600_

"You were fools to face us." said Gus

"Yeah, yeah, the last person who said that was a crazy mad scientist who almost turned me into one of her guinea pigs, and guess what, I won." I said

"You may have just been lucky, but I will be different." Said Gus

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!" exclaimed Gus

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 800_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"That all ya got?-!" I exclaimed

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Double Ability Activate! Twilight Stream plus Shining Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 600_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Our Bakugan went back into their ball forms after that assault._

_Gus Power Level 80 percent_

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, but I've felt better. Then again, Mylene and Shadow's Bakugan didn't have launching fists." Said Twilight

"That's true." I said

"At least we put a dent into Gus' life gauge." Said Twilight

"Yeah. Now we're just getting started!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Don't move from your seats, we'll be right back!_

_Dawn: We're back with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!_

"Now it's my turn to start the action! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 500_

"Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"I'm glad Mira gave this to me this morning!" I exclaimed

_*Flashback*_

"_Sakura, could I have a word with you?" asked Mira_

"_Sure. What's up?" I asked_

"_I wanted you to have this." Said Mira_

"_A Bakugan Trap?" I wondered_

"_Yes. It's called Triad Sphinx. I've given Dawn one already. Her Bakugan Trap is Haos Zoack. I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon, so please, take good care of it, and yourself._

_*End Flashback*_

_Thank you Mira._

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! Come Bakugan Trap, Haos Triad Sphinx!" I exclaimed as I threw the trap up in the air

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

_When it came down, it looked like a crossover between Manion and a Griffon. I can worry about looks later._

"Time to take you down for the count." I said

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Double Ability Activate! Twilight Flash plus Ancient Rays!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 750_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 550_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 300_

"No way! I will never let that human take Vulcan! Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!" exclaimed Gus

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

_Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 500_

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew!" exclaimed Twilight

_Gus Power Lever 60 percent_

"Ha! My life meter is still at 100 percent! And you thought that this 'school girl' couldn't beat you, huh?" I asked

"I guess I underestimated you. But it's alright; I haven't even begun to brawl! I am through playing around with you!" exclaimed Gus

_Someone then tapped Gus on the shoulder, and it was the guy in the mask from my dreams!_

"I'll handle this Gus." Said the man

"This is my battle!" exclaimed Gus

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I am Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos." Said Spectra

"He's Spectra?-!" exclaimed Twilight

"I kinda imagined him differently. I didn't think he'd be wearing a mask. But seriously dude, back off! I got a battle to finish here." I said

"Ha-ha, you should learn to be more respectful of your superiors. It is an honor for an amateur such as yourself to lose to the top ranked brawler. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Now, bring out your Bakugan." Said Spectra

"Nobody tells me what to do, capuche? But you're asking for it buddy-boy!" I exclaimed

"Calm down, he's trying to get on your nerves." Said Twilight

"Oh. Whoops. Keep a calm head." I said to myself

_Yeah, keep a calm head Phoenix._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Twilight, Stand!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Double Ability Activate! Dual Dragon plus Item Core!" exclaimed Spectra

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"No freaking way! It split and he managed to double their power and some more!" I exclaimed

_Both of those crazy dragons went toe-to-toe with Twilight._

"Time for some medicine." I said

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Triple Ability Activate! Twilight Stream plus Twilight Flash plus Fusion Ability Twilight Spirit!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1150_

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"What the?-! That's a triple ability!" exclaimed Spectra

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!" exclaimed Gus

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid and Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 1700_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Damn it! Vulcan's wiped out my ability!" exclaimed Twilight

"Aw crap! The difference in our points is over 500!" I exclaimed

"Prepare to meet your doom!" exclaimed Gus

_I then saw a green light above me. But… who did I know came to New Vestroia and is a Ventus Brawler. It can't be, can't it? It is! Shun!_

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Ability Activate! Thunder Power – Glimmering Slash!" exclaimed Shun

_Ventus Hylash G-Power 550_

"Ability Activate! Wind Power – Soaring Strike Shot!" exclaimed Shun

_Ventus Ingram G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid and Subterra Primo Vulcan G-Power 1500_

_Gus Life Force Zero_

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"It can't be! Sorry I failed Master Spectra." Said Gus

"It's fine. I'll take it from here. Helios, are you ready?" asked Spectra

"I am Master." Said Helios

"Let's go. Most powerful Bakugan, Pyrus Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Spectra

_Pyrus Viper Helios G-Power 600_

"Holy cow! What is that ugly thing?" I exclaimed as I paled

"I don't know Sakura, but this one is powerful." Said Twilight

"That's Helios." Said Baron

_Shun then dropped down behind me_

"It's you Shun!" exclaimed Marucho

"Whoa, you mean Shun Kazami?" asked Baron

"So, you got stuck here by accident too?" asked Shun

"I guess you could say that." I said

"So, who are you?" asked Shun

"My name's Sakura, and let's just say I've been doing better until a problem named Spectra appeared." I said

"I can't wait to meet him. Why don't you say we show him how this is done?" asked Shun

"You read my mind. Hey pretty boy! It's about time we got this party started!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Claw Thunder – Position Keganui!" exclaimed Shun

_Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Spectra Life Force 60 percent_

"Ability Activate! General Quasar!" exclaimed Spectra

_Pyrus Viper Helios G-Power 800_

_Shun Life Force 30 percent_

_Twilight and Helios then went head-on, literally, into battle._

"So to think there were other Dragonoids in the species. I'll take you down just like I did with that Tigerra I crushed." Said Helios

"What?-! You're the one who took Tigerra away?" asked Twilight

"Tigerra…" I started

"That's right. Tigerra cried for mercy, just like you will." Said Helios

"What you've done to Tigerra…" started Twilight

"No, all of the Bakugan in New Vestroia…" I started

"Is unforgivable!" Twilight and I exclaimed in unison

_Twilight began to glow as my mark lit up like a lantern. A new ability card appeared in my hand, and I knew what to do._

"How could a Bakugan such as that one hold so much power?" wondered Spectra

"Let's go! Ability Activate! Crimson Strike Blast!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Viper Helios G-Power 600_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Spectra Life Force Zero_

"Way to go Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"Excellent work Helios. Let's go Gus." Said Spectra

"Right away Master Spectra." Said Gus

"Come back any time, and I'll be sure to give the Avalon special with a side of kicking your ass!" I exclaimed

_Later…_

"So where have you been man?" asked Dan

"Yeah, you just disappeared off the map." Said Jack

"It was really weird. I was up in the mountains by myself working on my ninja skills, when suddenly a crack in the dimension appeared right in front of me! I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew, I landed here, wherever here was." Said Shun

"It's hard to say for sure, but maybe when we Vestals arrived in New Vestroia, it created a distortion in the dimensions." Said Mira

"That makes sense. And it would explain why we couldn't get through to you on Earth." Said Dan

"Then, pretty soon after that, I met Ingram. Ingram told me about the Vestals and from that moment on, I had devoted myself to freeing the Bakugan." Said Shun

"Hey Shun, was that you who saved me and Elfin when I battled against Mylene?" asked Marucho

"Yes. It was." Said Shun

"I hoped that was my brother." Said Mira

"You've gotta face it Mira. Come on, you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen, and not before." Said Ace

"But Shun, why did you disappear? Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle, and then come join us?" asked Dan

"Sorry Dan, I had to get back to something extremely important." Said Shun

"What could be more important than your old brawling partners?" asked Dan

"We're almost there. Alpha City, New Vestroia." Said Baron

"Hey, just where I was heading. I'm going to break in and find Skyress." Said Shun

_***Preview***_

_**Mira: Mira here. We finally arrived in the city and right away, Dan and the others put together a plan to destroy the controller. But I don't join them, I have something I have to take care of by myself, but that doesn't stop Dawn from tagging along. But can we honestly handle it alone? And the Vexos have something new up their sleeves. Could it be a mechanical Bakugan? Don't miss the next episode. Bakugan, Brawl! See ya then brawlers!**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all, it's finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Shining Dragon_

_Add 200 G's to Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Ancient Rays**_

_**Add 200 G's to Triad Sphinx**_

_Twilight Spirit_

_Fusion Ability to Twilight Flash. Transfer 300 G's from the opponent to Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Crimson Strike Blast**_

_**Nullify the opponent's ability and add 300 G's to one Bakugan on the field.**_


	6. Cyber Nightmare

Chapter 5: Cyber Nightmare

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter for Light of Hope! I know, I know, I'm lame with updating, but my laptop's been on the fritz, last week I was stuck at home with Strep Throat! Then on I was in bed with the flu! Anyhow, enough talk, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Baron had parked the tank in a nearby forest near Alpha City so they wouldn't be spotted by the Vexos. Now we were at the edge of the forest._

"Finally. There it is." Said Dan

"Alpha City, New Vestroia, here we come!" exclaimed Marucho

"Okay, follow me." Said Shun

_We followed him to an air duct of some sorts._

"This duct goes underground and comes up inside the city." Said Shun

"Good thinking. That way we can sneak into the city without being detected. Better than the original plan we came up with." I said

"How did you find this Shun?" asked Jack

"I've been casing the area for a couple of days." Said Shun

"Nice work man! It's great to have you on the team!" exclaimed Dan

"Let's go!" exclaimed Shun

_He jumped down onto the first turbine and landed on his feet. I'm glad he showed me and taught me a few ninja moves in the future._

"Wow! That's seriously awesome ninja action! Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Baron

_He threw a few punches, then a kick, jumped down, but it was um, how should I put this… an epic fail._

"I really don't think he has the ninja thing down quite yet." Marucho said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't you think we should follow them?" asked Drago

"Yeah!" exclaimed Dan

_We all then jumped down after them._

"This rocks!" exclaimed Dan

_We all found ourselves… in the sewers, but I couldn't help but notice that Mira was troubled._

'_Hey Dawn._' I said telepathically

'_Yeah?_' Dawn asked telepathically

'_Do you think you can keep an eye on Mira? She looks like she has something on her mind._' I said telepathically

'_Of course. Count on me._' Dawn said back

'_Thanks Dawn._' I said telepathically

_We finally made it out of the sewers._

"Man! I'd never thought we'd get here. Ah!" exclaimed Dan

_I have no idea what's going on up there. Then I heard something._

'_Battle of the Bakugan! Many will compete, but only one will rise victorious! You won't want to miss a minute of the action! See ya there Brawlers!_' exclaimed the announcer

_We then heard someone honking their horn. Wait, a horn? AH! It's a car! We all ran out of the street, but Dan got caught in the middle, literally. He then sprinted over to us, and fell onto his knees while catching his breath._

"Whoa! Looks like we got here in the middle of Rush Hour." Said Marucho

"If this is Rush Hour, you do not want to see New Domino City's Rush Hour." I said

"How about a little warning next time Shun?" asked Dan

"Sorry dude, check it out." Said Shun

"Wow awesome." Said Dan

"This is where I used to live. My father still works here." Said Mira

_A little later…_

"It's not what I was expecting." Said Dan

"I know what you mean Dan." Said Marucho

"It looks like home, doesn't it?" I asked

"Yeah. I never imagined that Vestal Cities would look like New Domino City in a way." Said Dawn

"I thought a city full of Vestals would look more evil-like, you know?" asked Dan

"Yeah, but everyone looks like us. It doesn't make sense. How come they don't understand about the Bakugan?" asked Marucho

"In a sense, the Vestals are like us humans. We didn't know that the Bakugan were living, breathing, intelligent creatures before, right?" I asked

"That's true." Said Jack

'_Battle of the Bakugan! The world's top brawlers in the ultimate smack down!_'

"Ha-ha! Cool! Can't wait!" exclaimed a blond-haired Vestal

"It's gonna be the best! But no one can take on Spectra." Said a black-haired Vestal

"No way! My brother's gonna crush them all!" exclaimed a blue-haired Vestal

"Whoa! He's a brawler?" asked the blond-haired Vestal

"Yeah. He's gonna win for sure this time. And then he'll become a member of the Vexos." Said the blue-haired Vestal

"Sweet! When I grow up, I wanna join the Vexos too." Said the black-haired Vestal

"I wanna be just like Spectra!" exclaimed the blue-haired Vestal

"I'm gonna be just like Shadow!" exclaimed the black-haired Vestal

_The three kids then ran off._

"I guess the Vexos are their heroes." Said Dan

"It's weird. I don't wanna blame them for getting excited." Said Marucho

"But everyone needs to learn the truth." Said Baron

"Bakugan are intelligent beings who deserve to be free." Said Ace

"Remember, it's not their fault. I was the same until I found out." Said Mira

_I noticed that she soon looked down in the dumps._

"Oh Keith." Said Mira

"This is whacked. We're gonna make them understand. Bakugan are alive, feel pain, and should be set free!" exclaimed Dan

"That's right. We'll tell the Vestals the whole truth, and then they'll see. Good plan Elfin?" asked Marucho

"Sure, sure. But maybe, just to be on the safe side, we should destroy the controller first, hmm?" asked Elfin

"Yeah, yeah! I'm with her. Where is the controller?" asked Dan

"Over there." Said Shun

_He pointed to the battle arena._

"The dome in the center of the city is the battle arena where all the Bakugan tournaments take place." Said Ace

"And that tower on top is the dimension controller." Said Baron

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to work! Come on Shun!" exclaimed Dan

"Hold on, I wanna check out the controller first guys." Said Shun

"Have you lost it? That controller has got to be destroyed right now!" exclaimed Dan

"Just give me a minute. I wanna try something." Said Shun

"You should give Shun a chance Dan. After all, he got us into the city, didn't he?" asked Marucho

"Whatever! Let's just get going!" exclaimed Dan

"No. I can't join you. There's something I have to take care of. Alone." Said Mira

_She then began to run off. Dawn looked at me and I nodded. She then began to chase after her._

"What the?" wondered Dan

"Mira! Dawn! Stop!" exclaimed Marucho

"Weird." Said Dan

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Dawn will know what to do." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I managed to follow Mira to her apartment, and after multiple attempts, I managed to convince her to let me follow her for the time being. She looked pretty upset, and then I saw her comb through some Bakugan data. She then pulled up some pictures, and I learned that the person in them is, or possibly was, a Pyrus Brawler._

"I know, if I just keep looking. Huh?" wondered Mira

_It was a picture of her with the boy, and they were smiling. They look alike too. Could that boy be her brother?_

"It's just… I feel like something is wrong. I hope he's out there to free the Bakugan, just like me. What do you think? Wilda, Sunrise, Dawn? Does that make any sense to you?" asked Mira

"Well I…" Sunrise and Wilda started in unison

"Wilda?" wondered Mira

"What's wrong Sunrise?" I asked

_We both heard the door opening._

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Mira

_A man in his late thirties, maybe early forties appeared in the doorway. He looks like the boy in the photo. Could this be Mira's father?_

"Mira. You've come back, and you've brought a friend." Said the man

"Father." Said Mira

_Hey, what do you know, I was right._

"Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses." Said Mira's father

"Never! If it means enslaving the Bakugan." Said Mira

"No need to get so upset Mira. Why can't you just enjoy your good life?" asked Mira's father.

"No way! That 'life' depends upon the misery of others!" exclaimed Mira

"Enough." Said Mira's father

_There was a small pause of silence._

"Father, where is Keith?" asked Mira

_He turned away from her._

"Tell her for God's sake! You know something, don't you?-!" I exclaimed

"Mira, your brother… he is no more." Said Mira's father

_What?-! He's dead?-! That can't be! Can it? I don't remember anyone named 'Keith' back from my Dark Signer days. Then again, I don't remember much of my Dark Signer days._

"Please take my advice, and forget that you ever knew him." Said Mira's father

"Monster. How could you?-!" Mira and I exclaimed in unison

_We then heard a phone ringing. Mira's father then picked up his cell phone._

"Yes? I'm on my way." Said Mira's father

_He then hung up, and was about to walk out the door when Mira grabbed his arm._

"Hold it! Are you saying something happened? Tell me!" exclaimed Mira

"Pull yourself together!" exclaimed Mira's father

_He pushed her to the ground. That heartless jerk-face._

"Mira, this is all I have to say on the matter. If you know what's good for you, you will clean up and learn to behave. Lock up when you leave." Mira's father said before walking away

"Father." Said Mira

_We both ran out to see Mira's dad drive away._

"Come back! I swear I'll find the truth." Said Mira

_**Commercial Break: Dawn: Stay tuned brawlers, we'll be right back!**_

_**Wilda: Let the brawling begin.**_

_Mira and I were sneaking around in lab coats in the place where Mira's father works. It seems like there was something big going on here. However, we lost them._

"Now where'd they go?" wondered Mira

_We then went inside a room, and it somehow reminded me of Kazerina's lab. That's when we saw this huge machine!_

"W-what is that thing?" wondered Mira

"How should I know?" I asked

_Whatever they were doing, I could tell it wasn't good. A bright light filled the lab, and Mira and I had to shield our eyes. The thing was gone, and a Bakugan ball was in its place. No way. They made a mechanical Bakugan?_

"It worked! We did it! The power of a Bakugan, in a cybernetic body. We've created a new Bakugan!" exclaimed Mira's father

"It can't be. Vestal's creating Bakugan? But why father, why?" wondered Mira

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Man, security here is tight, but not as tight as the security back on Neathia._

"Man, security here is tighter than Shun's jeans. We won't even get close with all those guards around." Said Dan

"Wait, look over there Master Dan." Said Baron

"Huh?" wondered Dan

"It looks like they're doing a mock battle before the tournament starts." Said Ace

_That got both me and Dan back on the binocs._

"Where? Where?" asked Dan

_Found them._

"There they are." Said Dan

_It looked like the released energy powered the dimension controller._

"You see that?" asked Dan

"Just what I thought. The battle arena and the dimension controller seem to be synchronized." Said Shun

"Synchronized? So this is what you wanted to check out Shun?" asked Dan

"Yeah." Said Shun

"We should take advantage of that link to destroy the dimension controller." Said Jack

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said

"Let's get out of here first, and then I'll explain." Said Shun

"Maybe we should wait until Mira and Dawn get back." Said Marucho

"I can't believe they ditched us like that." Said Dan

_Dan then held up his communicator._

"Mira! Yo Mira! Come in!" exclaimed Dan

_Mira and Dawn came up on the screen._

"Dan, please keep it down." Said Mira

"Keep it down?-! We've got Bakugan to save, remember?-!" exclaimed Dan

"Things are a lot worse than you think Dan. You gotta get here, and fast!" exclaimed Dawn

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked

"Just tell us where you are." Said Dan

_They were at some lab, and Baron managed to pull a cab over._

"I scored us a ride. Come on." Baron said

"Follow our friend's signal, hurry!" exclaimed Marucho

_Our driver was a robot._

"Welcome to Happy Town!" exclaimed the robo-cab driver

"We're kinda in a hurry, so step on it. Is there a go button around here?" wondered Dan

_He started randomly pushing some buttons. Now I know why he's bad with technology._

"Oh boy, fasten your seatbelts. That's the rocket boost." The robo-cab driver said while sweat-dropping

_I didn't know robots could sweat-drop. Anyhow, we really got some speed in. This was fast, even for Turbo Duelists! I wasn't used to this kind of speed!_

"I feel the need for speed." Said Baron

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Mira and I were in the middle of a battle arena, I think._

"I can't believe it. This is like a nightmare." Said Mira

_The lights turned on, and Mira and I shielded our eyes. Then we saw a kid with pink hair, and he had this annoying laugh. I wonder how Sakura would compare Jesse to this guy._

"Lync!" exclaimed Mira

"Hey, call me slow, but is this guy one of the Vexos?" I asked

"Yep." Said Mira

"Thought so. He has the look down." I said

"You two thought you were so smart coming here. Your father's a genius Mira, you know? But it's too bad for you that you didn't inherit his brain. We've been following you two ever since you went home, and you never even noticed." Said Lync

_Crap! Note to self: Work on your psychic powers. I bet Sakura would've sensed that._

"Amateur. Dumb moves like that are why your little crusade is doomed, but I'll help you out." Said Lync

_Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves. I sent a telekinetic blast at him, which knocked him off his feet._

"What was that?" wondered Lync

"Maybe the floor doesn't like you." I joked

"Ha-ha, very funny. You'd like to see what your father's been up to here, wouldn't you Mira? Well, take a good, long look." Said Lync

_He revealed the Bakugan we saw earlier._

"Good news, a new day is dawning for the Vexos, and I'm gonna show you why!" exclaimed Lync

_The floor turned red. This can't be good._

'_Powering up Bakugan Battle System. Begin simulation. Power levels rising. Code name Altair is now online. Begin Bakugan Battle._' Said an automated voice

"Dawn, stay out of this. This is my battle to fight." Said Mira

"But Mira…" I started

"I said stay out!" exclaimed Mira

_I know when I'm beat._

"Fine, just don't lose." I said

"Of course." Said Mira

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Mira and Lync exclaimed in unison

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We all just crashed into some kind of lab. Thankfully, none of us were hurt, unless you count the cab driver._

"Huh? What the?" wondered a guy with pink hair

"Thank you for riding Happy Town… Happy Town…" the cab driver said over and over again

"Okay Dan, next time you hit the rocket boost, turn on the parachute." I groaned

"Guys! You're here!" exclaimed Mira

"Just in time. Now you can lose in front of a audience Mira." Said the guy with pink hair

"Lync! You again?-!" exclaimed Dan

"Oh, I'm full of surprises. Gate Card, Set! Check this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Altair!" exclaimed Lync

_Ventus Altair G-Power 500_

"What is that thing?-!" exclaimed Dan

"I've never seen anything like it." Said Drago

_No way. That's… a mechanical Bakugan! The Vestals created this abomination?_

"It's a cybernetic Bakugan. Unfortunately my father created it." Said Mira

"No way." Said Marucho

"Your dad made his own…" started Dan

"Bakugan?-!" Dan and Drago exclaimed in unison

"Oh don't act so surprised. Vestal Science can do anything, and Altair is living proof." Said Lync

_Altair then roared as if to prove Lync's point._

"Dream on! There's no way that thing could get past a real Bakugan! Ready Drago?" asked Dan

"You bet!" exclaimed Drago

"Wait Dan. This is my mess to clean up." Said Mira

"But Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"That's an order Dan! I have to do this!" exclaimed Mira

"Maybe she's right Dan. It's her father who did this. Keep it in the family, right?" asked Marucho

"Understand?" asked Mira

"Uh, well, okay then. He yours. Just be careful, okay?" asked Dan

"Mm-hmm." Said Mira

_Mira then walked up to the field and closer to Altair._

"I need you Wilda. Let's end this now." Said Mira

"Never fear Mira. I'm here for you always." Said Wilda

"Thank you. Okay Lync. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on Wilda!" exclaimed Mira

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Wilda

_Calculating Power Levels._

_Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 450_

"Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!" exclaimed Lync

_Ventus Altair G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Gun Lock!" exclaimed Mira

_Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 650_

_Too low! Wilda then took a hit._

"Oh no, Wilda!" exclaimed Dan

"That thing is powerful." Said Marucho

"We're not down yet. Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!" exclaimed Mira

_Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 850_

_Ventus Altair G-Power 500_

"What?-!" exclaimed Lync

_Altair went down, hard._

"So, still got some fight? That's 'coz you don't know when you're beaten. Double Ability Activate! Mega Shield plus Thunder Fire!" exclaimed Lync

_Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 650_

_Ventus Altair G-Power 900_

"Watch out, Altair is zapping Wilda's power." Said Dan

"Bakugan Trap, I need you. Subterra Baliton!" exclaimed Mira

_Subterra Baliton and Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 1000_

_Baliton seemed to be blocking the attack._

"He's blocking Altair's attack with his horns. Way to go Baliton!" exclaimed Dan

"Does it matter? We're not done yet! Huh?" wondered Lync

_It looked like Altair was malfunctioning._

"Something's wrong. Altair!" exclaimed Lync

"Anyone know what's going on?" asked Mira

"No, but we should hit him now." Said Ace

"He's right! Time to pull Altair's plug." Said Baron

"Baron's right Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"Do it!" exclaimed Jack

"Short circuit that overgrown tin can!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate!" exclaimed Mira

'_Ability Card Set_'

"Now! Apollo Head! Go!" exclaimed Mira

_Subterra Baliton and Subterra Thunder Wilda G-Power 1200_

"Let's show this fake what a real Bakugan Trap can do!" exclaimed Mira

"Baliton's got him now." Said Marucho

"Okay, you had your fun. Time for another Double Ability!" exclaimed Lync

_Before he could activate it, we all heard a voice_

"Do it! Lync! Destroy them both!" exclaimed a male voice

_I turned to see someone who looked a lot like Mira._

"Father!" exclaimed Mira

"Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire!" exclaimed Lync

_Ventus Altair G-Power 1300_

_Subterra Thunder Wilda and Subterra Baliton G-Power 1000_

"Look at that power level. Incredible." Said Baron

_And that thing was charging up!_

"Snap, this looks bad." Said Dan

"Mira! Get down!" exclaimed Ace

"Wilda!" exclaimed Mira

"Too late. Shock them Altair!" exclaimed Lync

_The thing malfunctioned again, and missed._

"Huh?" wondered Mira

"Hey, what the?" wondered Lync

_The machine then fell to the ground. Soon after that, Altair, Wilda, and Baliton went back into ball form. Dan and Baron ran up to Mira._

"That's it?" wondered Dan

"It turned back into ball form." Said Baron

"Oh well. Big deal, it's just another broken Bakugan. You got lucky." Said Lync

"You don't even care? Bakugan aren't machines that you can use to cause battles or wars you know! Even if they are mechanical Bakugan." I said in anger

"Why? Soon Professor Clay will perfect it! So don't sweat it, I'll finish this off the next time we get together. See ya later losenator!" Lync exclaimed before he ran off

"Take your broken toy and go home!" exclaimed Dan

"Father. What's wrong with you?-!" exclaimed Mira

_This was just getting harder by the minute._

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Dawn here. While Ace and Shun are mixing it up in the battle arena, Marucho, Jack, Dan, Sakura, Mira, Baron, and I are going to destroy the dimension controller. However, I notice that Sakura is a little tense about this mission. Can you blame her? I mean, she was fighting in a war that's going to happen in a year and I was her enemy. Can we set aside our differences long enough? Let's find out. Bakugan, Brawl! See you there brawlers.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, I'm finally done with this! Anyhow, I'd love to say and chat, but I have better things to do. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni! **_


	7. Future of New Vestroia

Chapter 6: Future of New Vestroia

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I suck with updating, but hey, at least I am! Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were sitting in the stands in the arena. Good thing we managed to get inside._

"Welcome Brawlers to today's Bakugan Battle Tournament! We're counting down the seconds to the first throw. Who's ready to beat the heat, and who will be smacked down in cold defeat?" asked the announcer

"Go Pyrus Verias!" exclaimed a boy

_This one looked like the Monkey King to me._

"Ability Activate! Verias Siba!" exclaimed the boy

"Extinguish Flame! Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" exclaimed Ace

_That sent the monkey packing._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Fly Beetle, Stand!" exclaimed another boy

_This was one big beetle._

"Ability Activate! Wind Power – Soaring Strike Shot!" exclaimed Shun

_That sent the overgrown beetle packing._

"Hey! No fair!" exclaimed the second boy

"Ooh, burn! That's the way the Bakugan brawl. These mysterious masked players pack a serious punch! They're the team on everyone's lips, the Bakugan Brawlers!" exclaimed the announcer

"If they're the Bakugan Brawlers, what were you guys Dan?" I asked

"Very funny, but seriously, this is killing me. I should be out there battling. I can't even bear to watch this." Said Dan

"Stay focused Dan. You're important to the plan." Said Drago

"Why do they get all the fun?" asked Dan

"Uh, Master Dan, look." Said Baron

_He was pointing at the dimension controller._

"Unbelievable." Said Dan

"The dimension controller." Said Baron

"The key to our mission." Said Mira

_*Flashback*_

"_I stole these diagrams the last time I snuck into the city. According to this, the power generated from the Bakugan Battles is absorbed inside the arena, then transmitted through the outside world through a controller." Said Shun_

"_So, what's the point of that?" asked Dan_

"_There's an awful lot of power generated by Bakugan Battles." Said Mira_

"_And if that power isn't released, the controller would get overloaded." Said Baron_

"_So, if the Bakugan Battle still feed power into the controller…" started Ace_

"_Exactly, and if we can block the transmission, right here, the power will back up building and building…" started Shun_

"_Until we get to my favorite part, the boom. In other words, we have scrap metal from the controller." I said_

"_Then we must take advantage of the upcoming tournaments." Said Drago_

"_Really? That's now." Said Dan_

_As if on cue, some screens appeared._

'_The Battle of the Bakugan is about to begin. Will all competitors please register? Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best!'_

_The screens disappeared_

"_Okay everyone, we need to move fast. We'll have break up into two teams. Two people will battle together in the tournament, and rest of us will sneak inside and find the controller." Said Mira_

"_I call the battle! Drago and I will fight for the resistance!" exclaimed Dan_

"_No fair! I wanna fight! You always get the battles Master Dan." Said Baron_

"_But I called it first." Said Dan_

_Everyone began to argue, and I had it._

"_That's enough!" I exclaimed_

_I then pulled out seven Speed Spells and two Synchro Monsters, more specifically Flamvell Uruquizas and Ancient Flamvell Deity, and then I scrambled them up._

"_Okay, look we'll draw cards. Whoever gets the Speed Spell isn't brawling." I said_

_Everyone drew their cards, and Dan must've drawn a speed spell, because he screamed in agony._

_*End Flashback*_

"You're right, I lost the draw. But those two are one odd match-up." Said Dan

"I agree." Said Drago

"Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" exclaimed Ace

"That's it, now I'll block you with Darkus Anti-Ability." Said the boy

"Continuous Dance – Phoenix Position!" exclaimed Shun

"As you wish!" exclaimed Ingram

_That got the Freezer, but Percival lost control of his ability._

"Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_Looks like those two were brawling each other instead of the other team._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Jelldon, Stand!" exclaimed the boy

"Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Rafflesian, Stand!" exclaimed another boy

"Go!" the boys exclaimed in unison

"Ability Activate. Tri-Gunner." Said Ace

"Ability Activate! Wind Power – Soaring Strike Shot!" exclaimed Shun

_And they won this round._

"Once again the battle goes to the Bakugan Brawlers!' exclaimed the announcer

_And it looks like they were squabbling again_

"Those two guys, they're making me nervous." Said Mira

"Shun and Ace are like fire and ice, you know? Their fighting styles are different." Said Baron

"ARGH! This is driving me completely crazy! Let me trade places with them. They can destroy the controller." Said Dan

"I think you need to control yourself." I said as I activated the card Enemy Controller

_He was surprised when he saw the controller in my hand and the wiring in his back._

"Hey! What's this?-! Whatever it is, I'm going!" exclaimed Dan

_I pressed a button, and he punched himself in the face._

"What the heck?" asked Dan

"This is Enemy Controller. If used in a duel, you can control your opponent's monster, or switch their position. Right now, I'm thinking about putting you out of commission. Besides, get a grip, everyone's gonna know about the plan at this rate." I said

"Good, Marucho is up next." Said Mira

"Moving onto the singles division, let's welcome another newcomer to the tournament! The Masked Brawler!" exclaimed the announcer

_Looks like his opponent is a Darkus Brawler._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Goblinball!" exclaimed Marucho's opponent

"I'm counting on you. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Aquos Wontu!" exclaimed Marucho

"This tournament has taken a turn for the terminally adorable!" exclaimed the announcer

_Wontu looked scared when it saw Goblinball, and then made the puppy-dog eyes. Oh, the puppy dog eyes._

"Whoa! Goblin is moved to tears. He can't bring himself to attack, and who can blame him? That Wontu is so cute! I bet that Goblin wants to pick him up and give him a big hug." Said the announcer

_Yeah, check your eyes first. Wontu's carrying eye drops._

"Ability Activate! Rapid Balloon!" exclaimed Marucho

_Man, Wontu's getting big._

"Whoa! That is one big baby! There's just more of him to love!" exclaimed the announcer

"Okay Wontu! Time to do your stuff!" exclaimed Marucho

_Looks like Wontu was about to attack, but… when it fell onto its back, it looked like that wasn't part of the plan._

"Unfortunately, the Masked Brawler is disqualified for losing control of his Bakugan." Said the announcer

_Apparently Marucho wasn't too happy. I know how that feels. That happened to me once or twice when I first started._

"Aw, that's gotta hurt!" exclaimed Dan

"You can say that again." Baron and I said in unison

_Pretty soon we got inside the arena, and let me tell you, this wasn't going to be a cakewalk. Marucho opened the door for us, thankfully._

"Coast is clear everybody." Said Marucho

"Thanks. Good work Marucho." Said Mira

"Yeah, good work indeed." Said Dawn

"That was an amazing performance in the arena earlier Marucho." Said Dan

"Yeah. Thanks for getting us inside Baron." Said Jack

"Yeah, we totally owe ya one for that one." I said

"I hacked into their systems and downloaded their floor plans. Ah, oops." Said Baron

"We must stay focused." Said Drago

_We then heard cheering from above. Guess someone won their battle._

"Let's get going." Said Dan

_We eventually headed into an area that was more guarded than Jack's dressing room, and yes, I mean Jack-ass Atlas. Maybe it's because the Vexos were here._

"There are more guards than we expected." Said Drago

"Whenever the Vexos show up, security is super tight." Said Baron

"Should we turn back?" asked Elfin

"No! We can't stop now." Said Marucho

"This is our chance." Said Dan

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a male voice

_We looked behind us, and saw some guards._

"How did you guys get in here?" asked guard one

"Authorized personal only. Show us your ID cards." Said guard number two

_An idea hit me, and I was gonna regret it. Time to go Jack Atlas fangirl mode._

"We… lost our ID cards." Said Baron

"We left them in our other pants." Said Marucho

_It was clear that Dan, Baron, Marucho, Jack, and Dawn were beginning to panic as the guards stared us down._

"Tee-hee-hee. Oh please! Tell the Vexos that their number one fans are here!" I exclaimed

"Oh my gosh guys! They're really here, aren't they? Maybe they can give us some autographs, or maybe they'll sign my jacket. The Vexos totally rock!" exclaimed Mira as she began to drag Dan and Baron away

"Or maybe even better, they'll give us some brawling tips! The Vexos are so cool!" I exclaimed as I dragged Dawn and Jack away

_Marucho was following us, and when we were out of sight, we all gave a sigh of relief._

"Wow. That was quick thinking Sakura." Said Baron

"Believe me, every time I go into fangirl mode, I feel like I want to vomit afterwards. 'Ooh, the Vexos totally rock'. Blech!" I exclaimed

"You can say that again." Said Dawn

"Please, every time I go fangirl mode, I think back to Jack-Ass Atlas." I said

"You met Jack Atlas?" asked Dan

"Met and know. Can't say I like it." I said

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Dan

"Get real. Jack's nothing but a rotten lowlife double-crosser who will even put his friend in danger just to get what he wants." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Marucho

"Jack was my friend. He's from the Satellite Sector, but when he came to the city, he stole a prototype duel runner from my friend who's still there, and his best card. I haven't forgiven him ever since." I said

"Wow, sounds like you two go deep." Said Baron

"Yeah, and he's the best turbo duelist in Japan!" exclaimed Dan

"Second best. I can turbo duel circles around his deck." I said

"Is that true?" asked Jack

"Yep. But I don't want some title to show how good of a duelist I am. I don't need that." I said

_We then heard a door open and some voices. Soon we saw Mylene and Shadow pass us._

"The Vexos." Said Dan

"Stay cool Dan." Said Mira

"Do you have anything to report?" asked Gus

"Nothing unusual. Few of your fans snuck backstage though." Said guard number one

"Really, what fans?" asked Spectra

"Should I check on it?" asked Gus

"Don't bother, it's nothing." Said Spectra

"So Spectra's here? I can't pass up that opportunity. I'm gonna challenge him!" exclaimed Dan

"Not on my watch! Now come on, they probably heard you." I said as I covered Dan's mouth and dragged him away

_Soon after that fiasco, we were running top speed to the controller._

"Way to go Dan." Said Baron

"Keep it together! If we get caught now, it's over, and I for one do not want to get caught!" exclaimed Marucho

"Okay! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Dan

_After a while, we heard some cheering from our end._

"I hope that's good cheering." Said Dan

_Marucho got out his communicator._

"Look." Said Marucho

"Huh? I'd say it's bad cheering." Said Baron

"What are those guys doing out there?" asked Dan

_We then heard more cheering._

"Stop stalling and start brawling." Said Dan

_Baron and Marucho were watching the brawl on his communicator. Meanwhile I was trying to detect if there were any guards in our proximity._

"Shadow Echo reduces an opponent's power level by 200 a piece. It's a special ability only Ingram can use." Said Marucho

"This match isn't over yet!" exclaimed Baron

_Nothing, nothing, nothing. I looked back at the screen just in time to see Ace and Shun win._

"I knew they could do it!" exclaimed Dan

"And now it's our turn." Said Mira

"Right." Said Dan

_We all began running to get to the controller. I swear, these hallways go on forever! We soon hit a three-way road._

"Aw snap! Which way is it to the controller?" asked Dan

"Let me check." Said Baron

_He brought up his communicator device._

"I think it's this way." Said Baron

"We got to hurry. Shun and Ace's battle will be starting any minute now." Said Dan

_He then started running off_

"Dan!" exclaimed Mira

"Hey, wait for me!" exclaimed Baron

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" I exclaimed

"What she said!" exclaimed Dawn

"Hey! What's the rush?-!" exclaimed Jack

_After a while, we finally noticed that someone was missing._

"Hey, where's Marucho?" asked Mira

"Should I go back for him?" asked Baron

"Nah, he was never any good at marathons. We'll get him on the way back." Said Dan

_We entered another room, and we saw a bunch of Bakugan in their sphere form! The worse thing was, they were in some kind of stasis tube._

"Bakugan?" wondered Dan

"What are they doing in there?" wondered Baron

"They've been put into a state of suspension." Said Mira

"It's worse than I expected." Said Drago

"No! The Bakugan must be free right now! Wake up! Wake up everybody!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, it's no use." Said Drago

"He's right. We won't be able to free them until we've destroyed the dimension controller." Said Mira

"Fine. Then let's go. I can't stand watching this." Said Dan

_The lights suddenly turned on._

"Huh?" wondered Dan

_Guards then entered the room_

"You! Freeze!" exclaimed a guard

"This is a restricted area." Said a second guard

"What are you kids doing here?" asked the third guard

_It looked like they were holding some kind of rod that I had a bad feeling would hurt, bad. They soon took us to another room._

"Kids or no kids, you intruders are traitors, and will be treated that way." Said guard number one

"So why don't you just confess?" asked guard number two

"To what? Trying to free the Bakugan and give them back their home?" asked Mira

"Enough!" the second guard exclaimed while holding the rod in front of Mira

_There was the sound of cheering and we all turned to see the screens._

"Looks like this battle is over before it's even started. The Vexos have slammed the Bakugan Brawlers right out of the game." Said the announcer

_I gritted my teeth in annoyance._

"Well, there's a big surprise, right kids? There's no one who can beat the Vexos." Said the first guard

"We're gonna prove you wrong!" exclaimed Dan

"Oh?" asked guard number two

"And we're gonna tell you this. Everything that you believe in is a lie." I said

_Twilight then jumped onto my shoulder._

"Open your eyes fools!" exclaimed Twilight

_The guards were shocked._

"New Vestroia belongs to the Bakugan." Said Drago

"We're fighting to free them." Said Sunrise

"And their land." Said Red Eyes

"Talking Bakugan?" wondered the first guard

"That's impossible." Said the second guard

"No it isn't." said Nemus

"We're living evidence." Said Wilda

"Wake up. You can't deny this anymore." Said Dawn

"Do what's right." Said Baron

"Help us free the Bakugan." Said Jack

_The guards looked unsure, but then there was a bang, and Marucho, quite literally, dropped in, onto the guards!_

"Oh boy, that's gotta hurt." Said Elfin

_She then flew over to Marucho._

"Did I survive? Sorry guys got a bit lost." Said Marucho

"Good work Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

"Now get us out of here!" I exclaimed

_Marucho untied the ropes around my wrists first, and I rubbed them to get the blood flowing again. After circulation was restored, I returned my duel disk to normal size, and cut the ropes off Dawn, Jack, and Mira. Marucho had already untied Baron and Dan._

"We're running out of time! Ace and Shun won't be able to keep the battle going much longer!" exclaimed Dan

_We ran for a while, and uh-oh, more guards._

"There they are." Said one guard

"Stop them!" exclaimed another

_I then noticed a cart right next to me. I may not be good in physics, but I do know that weight plus velocity equals crash._

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I exclaimed

_They fell over like a bunch of bowling pins._

"Let go! Let go of my foot!" a Vestal guard with Marucho on his leg exclaimed

"Let me go!" Another Vestal Guard exclaimed with Baron holding onto him

"Dan, Dawn, go ahead, we'll hold them back." I said

"Here are the plans! Now go!" exclaimed Baron

"Leave this to us!" exclaimed Jack

"Dawn, don't worry, I'm counting on you." I said

"It's all up…" Dawn started

"To us!" exclaimed Dan

_They both started running down the hallway. We're counting on you. Both of you._

_**Commercial Break: Dawn: Hang tight, we'll be back in a flash!**_

_**Sunrise: Welcome back Brawlers!**_

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Dan and I had to sneak past some rooms with guards inside, but it wasn't so bad, I mean, they were too busy watching the Vexos lose._

"Are we going the right way?" asked Drago

"How should we know?" asked Dan

_We finally entered another room, and my Spider senses were tingling. Yes, I'm a dork; I can't help it if I like something._

"I think we found it." Said Dan

_He then turned on the holo-map._

"It checks out." I said

"This is gonna be easy! What'd I tell ya?" asked Dan

"Now, let's think. If I were a reverse power switch, I'd be… over there!" I exclaimed pointing to the switch

"There it is." Said Drago

"It can't be this easy." Said Sunrise

"Sure it can!" exclaimed Dan

_He ran up to the dimensional controller, but stopped when he saw a bunch of lasers, and what's worse; they cut right through Baron's communicator!_

"A security system, pretty impressive too. We'll have to find a way through, somehow. This is gonna take a while." Said Dawn

"We can't turn back now. The others are counting on us." Said Drago

_I pulled out my communicator and scanned the security system in front of me. I had to project a course so a small object could pass through safely. I had just finished the calculations when we heard someone banging on the door._

"Open up or we'll bust the door down!" exclaimed a Vestal guard

"What do we do now Drago?" asked Dan

"You two can't get through but Sunrise and I can." Said Drago

"Wait, you mean we throw you guys in? I may have the calculations done, but what if our trajectories are off?" I asked with worry in my voice

"You two won't miss. We trust you." Said Drago

"Then let's do this, for the Bakugan." I said

"This is where all the practice pays off." Said Dan

"Right!" Drago and Sunrise exclaimed in unison

_The door then opened. It's now or never._

"Last chance!" Dan exclaimed while throwing Drago

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed

_We threw them at the dimension controller switch, and they did it! We did it!_

"Score!" I exclaimed

"Perfect shot!" exclaimed Dan

_We then watched as the dimension controller was beginning to short circuit._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I had hanged back to fight a few Vestal guards, when Leonidas, Lunar, and Twilight all managed to get out of their ball forms._

"Pick on someone your own size." Leonidas said in a menacing voice

"Leo, Lunar, get moving. We can't let the others see your forms in this time period." I said

"Got it. Let's go Leonidas." Said Lunar

"You said it." Said Leonidas

_They flew off, and Dawn and the others came. I bet this was time for our big entrance as the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. There was pandemonium in the stadium, and people were trying to run away._

"Wait. You have nothing to be afraid of. The Bakugan are living intelligent beings." Said Mira

"She speaks the truth." Said Drago

_The Vestals were confused with the fact that Drago just spoke._

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom. They are our friends." Said Dan

_It seemed like the Vestals were really listening to what we were saying. Then the dimension controller short circuited, and a part of the ceiling was falling. Thankfully, a Haos Anchorsaur and a Haos Hammersaur saved them._

"Is everyone alright?" asked Hammersaur

_It appeared that they were. Later, after all of the Vestals were informed of the situation of the Bakugan, we were all outside of Alpha City. I saw Leonidas and Lunar in the distance. They were okay._

"Thank you all for freeing us." Said a Haos Verias

"Don't thank us. We're all in this together. There's still a lot more Bakugan to free." Said Mira

"Then we wish to join the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Said a Ventus Atmos

"We want to help New Vestroia." Said a Subterra Hynoid

"Yes, we want to fight too." Said Haos Anchorsaur

"Me too." Said Haos Verias

"Too awesome! Our team's getting bigger every day." Said Baron

"Then it's settled. We stand or fall united." Said Drago

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us!" exclaimed Marucho

"We're still pretty badly outnumbered though." Said Ace

"Just the way we like it, right?" asked Percival

"Mm-hmm." Said Shun

"Alright!" exclaimed Dan

"I am seriously stoked!" exclaimed Jack

"Yeah, we're gonna start a new Bakugan Revolution!" I exclaimed

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Hey there, it's Dawn again. Things are looking up here in New Vestroia, seeing that we just destroyed the Alpha City controller. However, we get a surprise visit from Runo Misaki, which brings more trouble to New Vestroia. Will we be able to hold off long enough to make sure she gets back to Earth safely? Find out next time brawlers. Bakugan, Brawl! See ya there.**_

_**Done and done! I know, I'm lame with the updating, but hey, at least I'm done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


	8. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 7: Surprise Visitor

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but thankfully I'm on summer vacation, so I have more time to update now. Okay, enough about me, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were on the road to Beta City, while Dawn and I were finishing a duel puzzle to pass the time._

"And done!" exclaimed Dawn

"No fair! You always get done faster than me!" I exclaimed

"I take my time to analyze the battle instead of jumping into it." Said Dawn

"Lucky shot is more like it." I said

"According to this, Beta City is on the other side of the mountain." Said Mira

"Baron, adjust course for rough terrain." Said Ace

"You got it Ace." Said Baron

_The door then opened, revealing Marucho._

"I thought you guys might be thirsty." Said Marucho

"Thanks buddy." Said Dan

"I'll pass." I said

"Me too." Said Dawn

"Alright! Next stop Beta City and _their _dimension controller!" exclaimed Dan

_He began drinking the stuff._

"Like it Dan? It's wheat germ puree." Said Marucho

_He then spat it out as his face turned red._

"Hey! Watch the instrument panel. It doesn't need a bath." Said Mira

_Dawn and I snickered at Mira's reaction._

"Sorry about that." Said Dan

_He then whispered something into Shun's ear, but I didn't catch it. After a whole day of travel, we finally stopped somewhere to eat dinner, and let me tell ya, Dan was eating like a man who didn't eat anything in a week!_

"Guys. Do you really have to make so much noise when you eat?" asked Mira

"Runo used to say that too." Said Dan

"Who's Runo?" asked Mira

"I know that name. Runo is one of the seven original Bakugan Brawlers. Am I right Master Dan?" asked Baron

"Right." Said Dan

"You miss her?" asked Mira

_He then coughed up his drink._

"You sound jealous." Said Ace

"I just like to know where I stand. She's your girlfriend?" asked Mira

"No, she's not." Said Dan

"That's not what I heard from Runo." Said Marucho

"Or the blogs. You two are a hot topic." I said

"Marucho! Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

_Drago then popped out of Dan's pocket._

"She's not?" Jack and Drago asked in unison

"NO SHE'S NOT! I don't know where you guys get these ideas. Right Shun? Dawn?" asked Dan

_They both finished sipping their drink._

"She's not?" Shun and Dawn asked in unison

_Dan's eyes bugged out before he fell to the ground._

_**Commercial Break: Dan: Hang tight, we'll be back Brawlers!**_

_**Sakura: Things are heating up around here. Get ready to brawl!**_

"Go punch it! Come on Julie!" exclaimed a female voice

"Dawn, you're sleep talking again." I said in a sleepy voice

"That isn't me." Dawn said in an even sleepier voice

"Runo, I don't think this is safe." Said a female voice

"That's Julie!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed

_I ran over to the closet, and put on my clothes, and Dawn took this as a hint to get dressed herself. We ran outside, where we saw Dan, Marucho, Jack, and Shun._

"I'll take that risk! Just hit the switch!" exclaimed the female from earlier

"It's coming from everywhere." Said Shun

"Is that Runo?" asked Dan

"But… what if I read the instructions wrong? You could get hurt." Said Julie

"That's Julie's voice." Said Marucho

"This is too creepy." Said Jack

"What? What's going on?" asked Mira

"I thought I was dreaming, but it's real." Said Dan

"Stop talking! Let's have liftoff! I could've been there already!" exclaimed Runo

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should stop this while we still can Runo." Said Julie

"Don't bail on me Julie! Dan needs my help! Julie!" exclaimed Runo

"But Runo…" started Julie

"Julie stop. Have you girls lost your minds?" asked a male voice

"It's now or never." Said Runo

"Julie you mustn't." said another female voice

"I need to help Dan! Please!" exclaimed Runo

"Okay Runo!" exclaimed Julie

_There was soon a long pause of silence, but there was the feeling of dread in the air._

"Am I going crazy guys?" asked Dan

"Dan." Said Runo

_Dan and I turned around to see Runo, but something wasn't right._

"Runo!" exclaimed Dan

"No way." Said Marucho

"That's Runo?" asked Mira

"Runo. You never give up, do you?" asked Dan

"You dufus! Why'd you ditch us?" asked Runo

_She ran up to Dan, but passed straight through him! _

"Julie, do you remember the coordinates you used?" asked the male from earlier

"Um…" started Julie

"No. The transport is incomplete." Said the male

"*gasp* Are you sure? But how come Runo disappeared?-!" exclaimed Julie

"According to these readings, Runo was transported, but she's trapped between here and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late. Once the dimensional gateway closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever." Said the male

"Well, at least I finally got to see you Dan." Said Runo

_She walked over to Dan, and tried to grab his hands, but passed through him again._

"We're not giving up! Dr. Michael, can you hear me?-! How do we save her?-!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, is that you?" asked Dr. Michael

"It's me Doc. I'm here!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm sending you coordinates. Take Runo there immediately." Said Dr. Michael

"You got it! Come on Runo." Said Dan

"Right." Said Runo

_We all got into the van, and took off to the coordinates that Dr. Michael sent us._

"The gate is due west of that mountain." Said Dan

_He then spotted something._

"That's it!" exclaimed Dan

"Then let's go before the gate closes." Said Shun

"Okay then. Let's do this." Said Dan

_They both ran out the door, but when I saw Shadow, things just got serious._

"Dan wait!" exclaimed Marucho

_We all ran up to Dan and Runo._

"Just get Runo to the gate. I'll take care of Shadow Prove. You don't have time to waste on a dude in fur and tights." Said Marucho

"You're the best pal." Said Dan

"I know. Now go!" exclaimed Marucho

_Dan and Runo ran for the gate as Marucho and Shadow activated their gauntlets._

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Marucho and Shadow exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Sylfee stand!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Sylfee G-Power 400_

"Ready to roll Elfin?" asked Marucho

"You better believe it Marucho!" exclaimed Elfin

"Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elfin, Stand!" exclaimed Marucho

"Sun, wind, and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear! You're in trouble now." Said Elfin

_Aquos Elfin G-Power 400_

"Hey, where're ya going? I'm talking to you!" exclaimed Elfin

_Sylfee was going after Dan and Runo!_

"How'd you like that? Sylfee can attack anything inside the battlefield including Dan and whiny girl." Said Shadow

"That's cheating. Bakugan aren't supposed to be used against other human brawlers!" exclaimed Marucho

"That's pretty clever. Who knew that Shadow Prove had a brain under all that hair gel." Said Ace

_I laughed out loud at Ace's joke._

"Hurts to lose, doesn't it? Sylfee, let's turn up the heat." Said Shadow

_His Sylfee then attacked Dan and Runo! That cheapskate!_

"Elfin, we gotta protect Dan and Runo." Said Marucho

"You got it. I'm ready to pulverize. I can't believe those cheaters totally ignored me." Said Elfin

"Count me in. Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_He was about to help Marucho, but Shun stopped him._

"Hold it Ace. Summoning another Bakugan might be dangerous." Said Shun

"What do you mean?" asked Ace

"The dimensional gate is already unstable. Too much extra power could destroy it." Said Shun

"This bites!" exclaimed Ace

_We all then looked towards the gate._

"I've dreamed about the world beyond that gate Nemus." Said Baron

"Reality seldom matches our dreams Baron." Said Nemus

"I guess you're right. Just thinking." Said Baron

_I then saw Runo enter the gate, and the Vexos were there too! Spectra, Gus, and Lync to be exact! This is bad. Before my mind could react, my legs began to move towards the gate._

"Sakura!" Dawn exclaimed while running after me

"I'm coming Runo!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan! This is a bad idea!" exclaimed Mira

"Wait up!" I exclaimed

"Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Dawn

"Wait for me! Wahoo!" exclaimed Baron

_**Dawn: What a wild ride. While Sakura and I are in the past, we're in for a rotten surprise. We picked up a few stragglers, named Spectra and the Vexos. I don't know why they're here, but you're gonna find out next time Brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! See you there.**_

_**Done and done! Wow, this took me a while to finish, but hey, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	9. Gate Crashers

Chapter 8: Gate Crashers

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I know, I'm lame with the updating, but I've been busy for a while. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dan, Baron, and I fell out of the gate first, onto the floor, for all of us. Then Mira and Dawn fell out of the gate, and landed on us._

"Dan! You're back!" exclaimed Julie

"Uh, hi guys. Just thought I'd drop by for a visit." Dan said in pain

_He then stood up._

"Hey girls, meet the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Said Dan

"Hi there." Said Baron

"Looks like we have company." Said Dr. Michael

_And here come the Vexos!_

"Vexos! Worse boy band ever." Said Dan

_You can say that again._

"Get this straight guys! This is our home turf, and you guys ain't welcome here!" I exclaimed

"Hear that mighty Spectra? We're not wanted here on Earth." Said Lync

"You got that right!" exclaimed Baron

"Fine then. I'll go, but I want…" started Spectra

_He jumped in front of Runo._

"A souvenir." Said Spectra

_He then took her!_

"You feathered freak!" exclaimed Runo

"Watch your mouth." Said Spectra

_He then jumped out of the window on the ceiling. I had to watch out for falling glass too._

"Runo!" exclaimed Dan

_Everyone, minus Dr. Michael and Alice as I figured out, went out to find Runo, wherever Spectra took her._

"Runo? Hey Runo!" exclaimed Dan

"We'll find her Master Dan." Said Baron

"We better." Said Dan

"There's no more tracks. It's like they just disappeared." Said Julie

"We better split up." Said Mira

"Good idea. Julie, Sakura, and I will cover the north forest, while you three cover the west." Said Dan

"Okay." Said Julie

"Sounds good." Said Mira

"Let's go." Said Baron

_We all split up to find Spectra and rescue Runo. I hope that you'll be okay Dawn._

"Runo!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan!" exclaimed Runo

"Dan, Sakura, look up there!" exclaimed Julie

_Spectra and Runo! That dude's toast!_

"You better not hurt her Spectra, or you're history!" exclaimed Dan

"No need for theatrics. Your friend is safe." Said Spectra

"What do you want?-!" exclaimed Dan

"Come join the Vexos Dan. It's that simple." Said Spectra

"Forget it!" exclaimed Dan

"Seriously? Join you? Have you lost your mind under all that hair gel?" I asked

"We share a goal, to save the Bakugan." Said Spectra

"Yeah right." Said Dan

"It's true human. Prince Hydron's your true enemy." Said Gus

"Prince Hydron?" I wondered

"Vestal's prince. He's the one who rules over New Vestroia." Said Mira

"So what?" asked Dan

"If we join forces, we can end Hydron's threat." Said Spectra

_It seemed that Mira seemed to believe Spectra's words, for she began walking towards him._

"Hold your horses Mira!" I exclaimed in a fake Texan accent

"Don't trust him. What, first you take Runo and now you wanna team up?" asked Dan

"Yeah, not cool." Said Runo

"Then I'll show good faith. The girl is yours." Said Spectra

_He let go of Runo, and then she ran over to Julie._

"Dan. Julie." Runo said as she and Julie hugged each other

"You might be interested to know your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron. They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection." Said Spectra

"No way." Said Runo

"Statues?-!" exclaimed Julie

"Yes, five of the seven fighting Bakugan stand as an example to anyone who dares to defy his rule." Said Spectra

"Oh no! Gorem." Said Julie

"That does it. Prince Hydron's toast." Said Runo

_**Commercial Break: Sakura: Looks like more trouble just came our way!**_

_**Baron: It's crunch time! Those Vexos are history!**_

_There's no way I'm buying this garbage. He's as bad as a liar as his sense of fashion._

"The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me." Said Spectra

"Tigerra." Said Runo

"Right, 'coz you're so trustworthy." Said Julie

"I am telling you the truth." Said Spectra

_I was actually considering what Spectra was saying, until Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder._

"Don't listen to him!" exclaimed Drago

"Even if what you say is true, we'll never join the Vexos! You're the ones who invaded New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan! First you take their world, then you treat them like animals, there's no way we'll work with you! Right Mira? Sakura?" asked Dan

"You can say that again!" I exclaimed

"Wha? Yeah." Said Mira

"Your so-called friend Mira is a Vestal too. You can forge an alliance with her and not with me? I gave you your friend back. I'm talking, not brawling. What more proof do you need?" asked Spectra

"Free the Bakugan first and then I'll believe!" exclaimed Dan

"Not 'till we bring down Hydron!" exclaimed Spectra

"What's the matter? You afraid to give up all your power?" asked Runo

"That's why we'll never trust you Spectra." Said Dan

_Suddenly Alice appeared in front of us. Whoa! Is she a psychic duelist too? If she is, where's her duel disk?_

"Alice. Freaky. How'd you do that?" asked Dan

"Remember? This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to help me find you guys and warp me here. Now as for you two, you're taking another trip." Said Alice

"A trip?" wondered Spectra

_She began to run towards Spectra and Gus. What is she thinking?-!_

"Alice! Wait! What are you doing?-!" exclaimed Dan

_He jumped in after them. I hope he's okay. I have a feeling that they went back to Dr. Michael's lab, so we all headed there after we reunited with everyone._

"So Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia? I guess they're out of our hair for now." Said Mira

"Hey Baron, where did Lync go?" asked Dawn

"Well you've got me. Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods, and I completely lost him." Said Baron

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the dimensional transporter. I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can send anyone back again." Said Dr. Michael

"What?-! My parents! They'll ground me for staying over in another dimension!" exclaimed Baron

"Sounds like you have it rough." I said

"What about your folks?-!" exclaimed Baron

"Well, um…" I started

"It's a touchy subject actually. Sakura and I lost our mom when we were infants. And our dad died in a car crash a few years ago. Sakura was the only survivor." Said Dawn

"Oh." Said Baron

"And what about our Bakugan pals Dr. Michael?-! Hydron turned them into statues!" exclaimed Dan

"We must complete our mission to free all the Bakugan." Said Drago

"Please Dr. Michael, can't you fix it just enough for one more trip?" asked Dan

"I think so Dan, but it will take me some time." Said Dr. Michael

"Then, what do we do while you're fixing it?" asked Baron

"Slumber party! We'll make a new plan to save the Bakugan. And have popcorn, and watch movies…" started Julie

"Are you for real?-! A whole planet's at stake here! This isn't a party Julie. We need a serious strategy." Said Runo

"We can do it at my house, okay?" asked Dan

"It's more than okay Master Dan! It's awesome! Totally awesome!" exclaimed Baron

"Okay then." Dan said while sweat-dropping

_The sound of some kind of plane filled the air._

"Hey, looks like our ride is here." Said Runo

_Holy smokes! A private jet?-! How do they afford this stuff?-!_

"See you. Good luck." Said Runo

"Good-bye Alice!" exclaimed Julie

"We're counting on you Dr. Michael." Said Dan

"Don't worry." Said Dr. Michael

_I then heard screaming, and someone fell out of the tree right next to us, with more snow pilling on top of the person. Then Lync emerged from the snow pile._

"Lync!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Hey, it looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while." Said Dan

"Yeah, a little birdy told me." Said Lync

"So what are you going to do?" asked Mira

"Huh?" wondered Lync

"Wanna come with us?" asked Dan

"Like I need you. I can find my own way back without you amateurs." Said Lync

"Did you just call me an amateur?-! Why I oughta…!" I exclaimed

"Ix-nay on the insults-way." Said Dawn

"Whatever. Suit yourself then. We're outta here." Said Dan

_We all boarded the plane, but now everyone knew that I hated to be called an amateur. I just hope the others are alright._

_***Preview***_

_**Jack: Hey, Jack here. While the others have gone to Earth, Marucho, Shun, Ace, and I are here on New Vestroia holding down the fort. But it's not gonna be easy, for the Vexos are holding down the fort. We won't lose, that's for sure. Bakugan, Brawl! See you next time Brawlers.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	10. Fight for the Future

Chapter 9: Fight for the Future

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy! Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense, Gan or the hooded figure. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**This will start in Jack's P.O.V., and enjoy!**_

_The gate just closed, so the others must be on earth. The better have made it alright, other we're going to have a hard time against these guys._

"The others took off, so I'll crush you instead. Ability Activate! Darkus Stream!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Sylfee G-Power 400_

_Aquos Elfin G-Power 100_

_Shadow Life-force 20 percent_

_Marucho Life-force 40 percent_

"Afraid of the dark pipsqueak?" asked Shadow

"Am not! I brought my own night light. Elfin, it's time to wake up!" exclaimed Marucho

"I like the way you're thinking Marucho. Time to change attributes. Sun, wind, and rain combine! Darkus Elfin is gonna sing you a lullaby! Nighty night." Said Elfin

"Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!" exclaimed Marucho

"I'm your worst nightmare, so say your prayers." Said Elfin

_Shadow Life-force zero_

"You think you're so big pee-wee!" exclaimed Shadow

"Big enough to win! Had enough goofball?" asked Marucho

"No fair." Said Shadow

"That was pretty pathetic, even for you." Said Mylene

"Huh?" wondered Shadow

"Let's go before you embarrass yourself more." Said Mylene

_She brought him inside her transport via tractor beam._

"What the? Who's afraid now?" asked Marucho

"Bu-bye Shadow Prove." Said Ace

"I hope Dan and the others made it through the gate alright." I said

"We'll just have to wait. Since we can't seem to hear the voices anymore, the gate must've closed behind them. So until they're back, it's up to the four of us. Got a problem with that?" asked Shun

"Yeah, I do. We're a team, you don't just take off." Said Ace

"Aw, just give it a rest Ace. We'll destroy the dimension controller at Beta City. That should pass the time. Unless you're afraid." Said Shun

"As if! Maybe we'll free all the Bakugan by the time they get back." Said Ace

"Now you're talking!" exclaimed Marucho

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_After spending a whole day at the amusement park, we were now in Runo's restaurant taking a break from all the walking around, at least, most of us were. Baron on the other hand, well… let's just say I was getting a ginormous headache, which was slowly turning into a migraine._

"Does anyone know if there's an off switch on that guy?" asked Dan

"You're my favorite make believe host." Said Julie

_Way to make it go extreme. Correction: It is a migraine. Runo then set down a glass of water and some painkillers in front of me. I widened my eyes in surprise._

"It's on the house. Dad can tell when someone's getting a headache or worse." Said Runo

"Thanks Runo." I said

_She then noticed what Baron was doing._

"Baron! We interrupt this special report to bring you live coverage of me stuffing Baron into the nearest garbage can." Said Runo

_He kinda deserved it. I quickly took the painkillers with the water, and I was feeling better by the minute._

"Whoa Baron, I'd lay low around Runo for a while." Said Dan

"Dan's learned the hard way not to tease Runo." Said Drago

"If she's anything like the Jack I know, Baron better watch out." I said

"Why's that?" asked Dan

"I've already told you I can duel circles around him." I said

"Oh yeah." Said Dan

"Dan's afraid of Runo. Sakura's afraid of Jack Atlas." Teased Julie

"That's so not true!" exclaimed Dan

"Am not!" I exclaimed

"Okay, whatever Dan, Sakura." Said Julie

"Order up, table three. It's all yours Runo." Said Runo's mom

"I got it." Said Runo

"Hey Runo, let me help you with that. I bet I'd be a totally great waiter. Watch, I'll balance this plate on my head!" exclaimed Baron

"No thanks Baron. I've… cleaned up enough of your spills today. Why don't you go outside and sweep up the sidewalk?" asked Runo's dad

"Me? Sweep your stoop? Awesome!" exclaimed Baron

_Well, at least he's out of our hair for now._

"Talk later, I should've finished my break like an hour ago." Said Julie

"You mean you work here too?" asked Mira

"Yep. I've been staying with Runo and her parents for her while, so I figured the least I could do is put on an apron and help." Said Julie

"Hmm… well then, I should pitch in too, shouldn't I? May I please have one of those Julie?" asked Mira

"You want an apron?" asked Julie

"Yes please, it'll help take my mind off Keith." Said Mira

_Seeing that I once worked in a restaurant myself, Mira better watch her back._

"Um, anyone need help?" asked Mira

_Looks like she's the center of attention._

"Hello? I'm working too." Said Runo

"Don't be such a cranky pants Runo, you're still the third prettiest waitress." Said Julie

_I wonder how the others are doing in New Vestroia._

_Jack's P.O.V._

_We were driving along when we brought up the map with the active Dimension Controllers, but things weren't looking good for us._

"This can't be right. The Beta and Gamma Dimension Controllers are growing more and more powerful. What's going on?" asked Marucho

"Drago is New Vestroia's Perfect Core, and his power is what keeps the planet stable. With him gone, they're getting stronger and stronger!" exclaimed Shun

"That's not good." Said Marucho

"We better get a move on then, otherwise the Beta City controller will head back into Alpha territory, leaving us back to square one." I said

"That's gonna be a big job for just the three of us." Said Ace

"The Bakugan are counting on us. We have to find a way to get into Beta City and destroy that controller. No matter what happens, Dan and Mira would want us to keep going." Said Marucho

"Mira…" started Ace

_Ace hit a bump, and we all tried to stay on the ground._

"Hey, can't a Bakugan get some sleep around here?" asked Elfin

"Sorry. My bad." Said Ace

_Ace saw a good place to stop, seeing we were all tired. I was just about to hit the sack when I could've sword I heard Dan's voice._

"Marucho… help me. Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

_Something's fishy. I headed into the room where Shun and Marucho were in._

"Shun. Jack." Said Dan

"Dan?" asked Shun

"Jack, Shun, Marucho, I can't hold on!" exclaimed Dan

"Okay, this is really freaking me out." Said Marucho

"Have you forgotten my voice already? Get moving and help me!" exclaimed Dan

"Sorry Dan, but what happened? Where are you?" asked Marucho

"Dude, you really are slow, aren't you? I'm in between dimensions. I tried to get back to New Vestroia, but I'm stuck in the dimensional gate!" exclaimed Dan

"You're in the dimensional gate?" asked Marucho

"Over there? Don't worry Dan, hang on, I'm coming for you!" exclaimed Marucho

_Shun and I grabbed Marucho before he could go any further._

"Wait Marucho." Said Shun

"But Dan is in trouble. We've got to get to him Shun, Jack. Let go of my arms." Said Marucho

"Yeah Shun, Jack, don't you two care about what happens to me? I thought you two were my friends." Said Dan

"We are. Is that really you Dan?" I asked

"Marucho, hurry!" exclaimed Dan

"Okay, I'm coming Dan!" exclaimed Marucho

"Marucho!" Shun and I exclaimed in unison

"Let's follow him." I said

"Yeah." Said Shun

_When we got outside, it was really windy out. Weird, where did this wind come from?_

"Marucho!" Shun and I exclaimed in unison

"I'm coming Mira!" exclaimed Ace

"Huh?" I wondered

"Hang on, I'm almost there!" exclaimed Ace

"Hurry up Ace! Don't you care?" asked Mira

"Ace!" I exclaimed

"Keep going Ace! I can't hold on. You've got to hurry. Help me Ace! I need you." Said Mira

"Marucho! You're the only one who can save me Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

_Shun and I then heard something, something that didn't sound like what Dan would say. It's a trap!_

"Marucho! Wait!" exclaimed Shun

"Ace! Come back!" I exclaimed

"I'm coming Dan!" exclaimed Marucho

"No! Don't go in! It's a trap Marucho!" exclaimed Shun

_The two gates disappeared._

"That's just great." Said Shun

"Dang it! Most of us leave to go to earth, then Marucho and Ace disappear, and now it's just me and you Shun!" I exclaimed

"I know, but we need to press on." Said Shun

"Fine, but I'm heading towards another route, that way they can't get either of us in case we run into trouble." I said

"Okay." Said Shun

"Good luck Shun." I said

"Good luck friend." Said Shun

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We were now outside of Runo's family's restaurant._

"That was so awesome. Thanks for lunch Mr. and Mrs. Misaki." Said Dan

"And thanks for the experience waitressing. Who knows, I might come back for a job." Said Mira

"Yeah, sure Mira. Anytime." Said Runo

"What Runo means to say is that you would need more training to work at the café. But, as the best waitress in town, I'd be happy to teach you everything I know." Said Julie

"Don't be so modest Julie. Tell us how you really feel." Said Mr. Misaki

"Uh, just kidding." Said Julie

_Everyone laughed at that one._

"You kids are welcome anytime you're on the planet." Said Mrs. Misaki

"Thanks. You are the best." Said Baron

"Shall we get going?" asked Drago

"And now, for the moment I've been waiting for all my life! The next stop, Dan's House! You can't imagine how stoked I am! Come on!" exclaimed Baron

"Ow! Get a grip Baron! It's the other way!" exclaimed Dan

_I chuckled a bit, but still, I can't help but feel a bit uneasy that something bad is going on back in New Vestroia._

"Better get going." Said Runo

"Thanks again." Said Mira

_We all ran to catch up to Baron and Dan._

"Come back and work my shift anytime!" exclaimed Julie

_Finally pulling Baron to his senses, we got to Dan's house. Well, more like his old house, since I'm from the future._

"Well, here we are." Said Dan

"Wow. I can't believe it! Finally, Master Dan's house! It's so awesome!" exclaimed Baron

"Can we move this tour along?" asked Drago

"You know, Baron's got a point. I haven't been home for a while. I really missed this place. My house doesn't transform into a trailer, but it's still pretty cool, I think." Said Dan

"I'm sure it is." Said Mira

"Yeah! I want the full logged in Dan Kuso experience! Bring it on! Totally!" exclaimed Baron

"I'm home!" Dan exclaimed as he opened the door

"Daniel! I'm so glad you're back. Your father and I have missed you so much." Said Dan's mom

"Oh mom." Said Dan

"Oh son." Said Dan's mom

"Oh boy, it's good to meet you." Said Baron

_Cue the anime fall, in Dan's case that is._

"No way, impossible, you're even younger and prettier than I imagined Master Dan's mom." Said Baron

"You little sweetie, and… what is your name?" asked Dan's mom

"Baron." Said Baron

"Well, welcome Baron. Please make yourself at home." Said Dan's mom

"You won't even notice me!" exclaimed Baron

_And here comes yet another headache. I think the painkillers Runo's dad gave me are wearing off._

"Just a little something I whipped up. Dig in everyone." Said Dan's mom

_Baron was eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks!_

"I didn't know you were a gourmet chef Master Dan's mother." Said Baron

_Oh brother. Sometimes I wonder what I get myself into, in this case, yoga._

"Hey Mira, Sakura, can't believe mom roped you into joining her." Said Dan

"Is this some earth torture?" asked Mira

"Sort of. It's called Yoga." Said Dan's mom

"Speaking of choosing, is either Mira or Sakura your new girlfriend?" asked Dan's dad

"Dad, what are you talking about?-! We're just brawling partners!" exclaimed Dan

"That's cool." Said Dan's dad

"We're working together to free the Bakugan! That's it! End of story!" exclaimed Dan

"I won't be freeing any Bakugan if I don't get out of this pose." Said Mira

_I swear the only exercise I will ever do again will be running related. I'm never doing yoga again. It was really late, so we were all getting ready for bed when Mira and I decided to look through some photos in one of Dan's photo albums. That's when I saw one photo of the original battle brawlers. It's kinda ironic. Here I am, from the future, looking into the past._

"Hey, so when was this picture taken?" I asked

"That's the Battle Brawlers. We were celebrating after saving Vestroia. Those were some pretty sweet times." Said Dan

"Whoa. The seven original brawlers!" exclaimed Baron

"Yeah, we were a pretty tight group. We fought hard and together we won." Said Dan

"The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance is gonna hammer those Vexos too! Right Mira?" asked Baron

"Huh? Uh, right." Said Mira

"You know, this kinda reminds me of my old Enforcer days." I said

"Enforcer?" asked Dan

"I used to be part of a Duel Gang called 'The Enforcers'. We dueled to keep the Satellite Sector a safe place. But… after our leader went a little crazy with power, things changed. Kalin…" I said

"I hope we can get back to New Vestroia soon. The guys need our help against the Vexos. We're on the way Ace, Shun, Jack, and Marucho." Said Dan

_Jack's P.O.V._

_I was driving my bike up the mountain path when I saw some green flames in the distance. That can't be a good sign. Maybe I should go and see if Shun is okay. Just before I drove back, someone got in my way._

"I can't allow you to pass Jack." Said the hooded figure

"Who are you?-!" I exclaimed

"Someone who walks between the lines of life and death and through the ways of darkness." Said the figure

"Listen, I need to get going, so if you could just move along, I'll be on my way." I said

"If you want to help your friend, you best beat my representative in a brawl Mr. Vense." Said the figure

"I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed

_I started up my bike again, but before I could get past him, a landslide blocked my way. I barely managed to stop in time to avoid it._

"I told you Jack, if you want to help Shun, then you must beat my representative in a brawl." Said the hooded figure

"Bring it on! Red Eyes, get ready!" I exclaimed as I readied my gauntlet

"Okay!" exclaimed Red Eyes

"Good, now then, come and face your opponent." Said the hooded figure

_A flash a white light appeared behind him, and I had to shield my eyes. I could hear footsteps, and I squinted to see some buildings behind the person. When the light faded, I saw someone who was wearing a cloak, but had grey skin, which reminded me somewhat like a lizard's skin. I could also see that his eyes were distant, as if he didn't know what he was doing._

"Jack, meet Gan. He's an alien from a place called Gundalia. You best remember that name. Now then, time to begin." Said the hooded figure

_He readied an orange and white gauntlet on his arm. Well, what do you know; he's a Subterra brawler like me._

"Gauntlet…" started Gan

"Power Strike!" Gan and I exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this quickly Red Eyes!" I exclaimed

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Red Eyes

"Bakugan, Brawl. Bakugan, Stand. Destroy them Haos Los Uzib." Said Gan

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Haos Los Uzib G-Power 600_

"Another Mechanical Bakugan?-!" exclaimed Red Eyes

"Grr, he must be with the Vexos!" I exclaimed

"No, I made him that one. I call it Los Uzib." Stated the hooded figure

"What is it with mad scientists and mechanical Bakugan?" wondered Red Eyes

"Ability Activate. Super Blaster." Said Gan

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 100_

"Red Eyes! That's a low blow!" I exclaimed

"Well, if you were paying attention, then you would've had the first move." Said the hooded figure

"Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Blast plus Darkus Shot!" I exclaimed in anger

"Take this you mechanical freak!" exclaimed Red Eyes

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_The attack was a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared, Los Uzib was protected by some kind of grid, and Gan had activated some kind of ability._

"That was the ability D.P.U. It stands for Droid Protection Unit. It canceled out your ability, and left you open for attack." Said the hooded figure

_Darkus Red Eyes Black Dragonoid G-Power 100_

"Ability Activate. Ultra Cannon." Said Gan

_Haos Los Uzib G-Power 1100_

"Look out!" I exclaimed

_Red Eyes dodged that attack, only to get punched in the face._

"That hurt." Said Red Eyes

"Oh my, we're on a tight schedule. I believe we should get going. Gan, finish this." Said the hooded figure.

"Double Ability Activate. Grand Absolute plus Darkus Slayer." Said Gan

_Los Uzib's chest opened up and fired at Red Eyes from point blank range._

_Jack Life-force zero._

_The abilities must've been too much for Los Uzib, for he blew up. I had to shield my eyes as it exploded. When I opened them again, I saw the guy in front of me. I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist._

"Now, now Jack, there is no need for that. Stop with this violence and just relax." Said the hooded figure

_There was a slight glow from under his hood, and the next thing I knew, everything turned black._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I woke up with a slight scream._

"Just a dream, or was it?" I wondered

"Sakura? Is everything okay?" asked Leonidas

"Leo. I'm not sure. I just had dream where Jack lost to his future self, Gan." I said

"Then it had to be a dream. No way that's possible, right?" asked Lunar

"Don't forget, we're from the future too. I just have a sinking feeling all of a sudden." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: While some of us are trying to figure out a way to get home, I see something that isn't good. It's Sayer, but not the one from the past, from my timeline. Now I can see why he disappeared the way he did with the scar on his face. Can I beat him in a brawl to prove to him that I will never join him? Let's go Twilight! Bakugan, Brawl! See you there Brawlers.**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while, but it's finally done! In any case, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Card Stats: __**(A/N: All abilities can be given credit to Storyteller222)**_

_Super Cannon_

_Subtracts 300 G's from your opponent_

_**Droid Protection Unit (or D.P.U.)**_

_**Cancels out your opponent's last ability (or abilities)**_

_Ultra Cannon_

_Adds 500 G's to Los Uzib_

_**Grand Absolute**_

_**The next ability cannot miss**_

_Darkus Slayer_

_Instant win if the opponent uses a Darkus Bakugan_


	11. Old Enemies, New Tricks

Chapter 10: Old Enemies, New Tricks

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy, really busy. School's gonna start again soon, and well, I'm not looking forward to it just as much as the next person. Anyhow, enough about me, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dan was 'training' Baron, more like giving him some exercise. Seriously, I burn more fat in the gym than this. But hey, at least Baron was getting his workout, or was suffering from a bad case of asthma by the way he's catching his breath._

"You're trying to kill me." Said Baron

"Poor Baron looks ready to collapse." Said Mira

"More like collapse, then fall asleep." I said

_Wilda, Twilight, and Sunrise laughed._

"Hurts so good." Said Dan

"You're training hard Dan." Said Drago

"Yeah, but when I think of Marucho, Shun, and Jack battling alone on New Vestroia, I can't just sit here and do nothing, you know? So I'm gonna train and stay in fighting shape." Said Dan

"Uh-huh." Said Drago

"Say cheesy!" exclaimed Runo

_Now that's what I call a paparazzi shot._

"Runo." Said Dan

"Now I'll have to take another one. You totally blinked." Said Runo

"Hey, a new camera? That's cool." Said Dan

"I borrowed it from my dad. When things get tough, shots like these remind me why we battle." Said Runo

"Let me take one." Said Dan

"No way! You'll break it! You'll probably throw it like a Bakugan!" exclaimed Runo

"I will not! Just give it!" exclaimed Dan

"Hey, hands off! Get your own camera!" exclaimed Runo

_I was laughing at the unfolding scene when I noticed that a storm was coming. I was about to walk inside Dan's house when I saw someone in a trench coat across the street. He had red hair and piercing hazel eyes he also had a scar on the right side of his face. Then a car passed, and the figure disappeared. Was I seeing things? It couldn't be him, could it? That's when the rain hit, snapping me out of my thoughts. We all hurried back inside to recover from the rain shower._

"Man, we're totally soaked." Said Dan

"You kids are flooding the hallway." Said Dan's mom

"I'll mop it up right away Master Dan's mom. Beats more running." Said Baron

"I thought he liked running." Said Dan

"Oh, he does, just not a ten-mile run in the rain." Said Dan's mom

"Too much, huh?" asked Dan

"A little hot chocolate will cheer you both up." Said Mira

"Oh yeah! With marshmallows!" exclaimed Dan

"Come on, let's… Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

_I noticed that something was happening. One minute I was in Dan's place, then next, in the baseball arena. Just what happened?_

"How did I get here? Are the Vexos somehow involved?" I wondered

"I see you seem to be having fun in the past Miss Phoenix." Said a male voice

_I turned around to see the man from earlier, but I recognized his voice. It can't be. It's Sayer!_

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Don't fret, we'll be back in a flash brawlers!_

_Sayer: It's time you got schooled in the art of Bakugan._

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading your defunct 'Arcadia Movement'?" I asked

"Your jokes always humor me Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

_Gus' P.O.V._

_My gauntlet had picked up some kind of disturbance, so I followed it to the source. When I arrived, I saw a man with a scar and Sakura Avalon. What are they doing here?_

"If you weren't the snake in the grass you always were Sayer, I'd take that as a compliment!" exclaimed Sakura

"I see that you still have a temper Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

_Phoenix? That's her true last name? Then why is she hiding under the surname 'Avalon'?_

"Cut the courtesy you nutcase! What are you doing here?-!" exclaimed Sakura

"What I want is to rebuild my Arcadia Movement, and you are going to help me with that." Said Sayer

"In your dreams! There's no way I'll help a psycho like you!" exclaimed Sakura

"I knew you would say that, so I propose a deal, if I beat you then you'll join the Arcadia Movement, but if I win, I'll leave you alone. How does at least five years sound?" asked Sayer

"Sounds good to me! Let's get this duel started!" exclaimed Sakura

"I never said we were dueling. You know what this is, don't you?" asked Sayer

_He was holding up a Bakugan ball._

"A Bakugan? Okay, you're on my turf now." Said Sakura

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_He's gonna regret brawling me, big time._

"Let's get this game started. Field, Open!" exclaimed Sayer

_Gauntlet Activated._

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" I exclaimed

_Time stopped around us. I usually don't like the rain, but when time's stopped, I can make an exception. I was about to throw down my gate card when I noticed Gus behind me! Not good. I can't bust out Leonidas or Lunar. Guess I'm staying old school._

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Soar to the skies Haos Twilight Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"Just say the word." Said Twilight

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Reaper!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

"Ha, looks like you're 100 G's off. Ability Activate! Twilight Flash!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 650_

"Ability Activate! Double Dimension!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Well, then try this! Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Dimension Four!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Not again!" I exclaimed

"The way you brawl is like the way you duel. It's too predictable." Said Sayer

"How's this for predictable?-! Twilight! You know what to do!" I exclaimed

"Got it. Attribute change! Darkus!" exclaimed Twilight

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! River Styx!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 600_

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"Ability Activate! Darkness Inferno!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Sakura Life-force 80 percent_

"You okay Twilight?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught off guard." Said Twilight

"If you two are done talking. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Time for round two Reaper!" exclaimed Sayer

"My pleasure!" exclaimed Reaper

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do it again Twilight!" I exclaimed

"You got it!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

"Ability Activate! Shining Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"When will you learn? Ability Activate! Double Dimension!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"That's what I was hoping you would do. Double Ability Activate! Twilight Flash plus Fusion Ability Twilight Spirit!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 950_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 100_

"Double Ability Activate! Death Scythe plus Doom Sword!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 700_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 650_

"Not so fast! Come Bakugan Trap, Haos Triad Sphinx!" I exclaimed

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

"Alright, time to get him hard! Double Ability Activate! Ancient Rays plus Ventus Ability Windy Rays!" I exclaimed

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 750_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 500_

_Sayer Life-Force 50 percent_

"Ha! Had enough?" I asked

"You just got lucky." Spat Sayer

"Whatever. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Twilight!" I exclaimed

"I'm right behind you Sakura!" exclaimed Twilight

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Reaper!" exclaimed Sayer

"I'll make this quick and painless." Said Reaper

"I don't know about painless, but it'll be quick!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

"Ability Activate! Twilight Stream! I know you're gonna activate Dimension Four if I activate my Gate Card and Double Dimension if I activated this ability. Now who's predictable?" I asked

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 200_

"How's this then? Ability Activate! Death Scythe!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 500_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Ha! Double Ability Activate! Light Tornado plus Twilight Flash!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 650_

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

"Time to end this." I said

"Agreed. Triple Ability Activate!" exclaimed Sayer

"A triple ability?-!" I exclaimed

"River Styx plus Doom Sword plus Fusion Ability Hades Sword!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 1100_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 450_

"Ability…" I started

"Don't even bother. When Hades Sword is in play, all future abilities are negated. There's no hope for you." Said Sayer

"Twilight!" I exclaimed

"Sakura! I'm sorry." Said Twilight

_Sakura Life-force Zero_

"Twilight!" I exclaimed

_I reached out to get her ball, but it went over to Sayer. I couldn't believe it. I lost. For the first time, I lost a brawl!_

"No! It can't be." I said

"Thanks for the Haos Dragonoid." Said Sayer

"Give her back! Give her back to me right now!" I exclaimed

"And lose the opportunity of you joining the Arcadia Movement? If you want her back, you have to join. I don't expect you to make a decision right away Sakura Phoenix, but I'll give you a deadline. Forty eight hours at the docks. I want your answer then. See you soon. Oh, and if we battle again, you'll have to win her back. After all, we are the same." Said Sayer

"I'm nothing like you!" I exclaimed

"We shall see." Said Sayer

_As he walked away, my tears began to spill at the loss of my friend and partner. I looked up at the sky to try and hide the tears, but it was too late, Gus had seen then, and was walking up to me._

"You held back against him. Why?" asked Gus

"What does it matter to you?" I asked

"For starters, you and your sister are hiding under an alias. Sakura Phoenix is your true name. I don't know what the history between you and that man is, and I'm not going to try and find out, but you need to be strong Sakura. I once lost to Master Spectra before I became a brawler for the Vexos. I rose from the ashes of my defeat to become one of the best brawlers in New Vestroia. Live up to your namesake and be the Phoenix, rising anew from the ashes! I don't care if this is your first loss or what, but you are a brawler, and a brawler never gives up." Gus said as he walked away

_When he did, Leonidas and Lunar popped out of my pocket as Flamvell Grunika materialized next to me._

"I'd never imagine that you'd get a pep talk from one of the Vexos." Said Leonidas

"I know. But Sayer has Twilight now. If I don't join the Arcadia Movement, I'll never get her back. Reaper's too strong with him. What should I do?" I wondered out loud

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: I'm so pissed off right now! Of all the people I could've lost my first brawl to, it just had to be Sayer! I'm having a really good feeling that he was the one who sent Dawn and me back to this time! But how can I brawl him without Leonidas or Lunar? Not to mention at the same time not altering the timeline. I'm going to need some serious back-up for this one, like, oh I don't know, Crimson Dragon ancient at least. The action is only heating up now. Bakugan, Brawl! You don't want to miss the brawl of the century!**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this one took me a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_River Styx- Transfer 200 G's from your opponent's Bakugan to Reaper_

_**Death Scythe – Transfer's 300 G's from your opponent's Bakugan to Reaper**_

_Doom Sword- Adds 300 G's to Reaper_

_**Windy Rays- Transfer's 200 G's from your opponent's Bakugan to Triad Sphinx**_

_Hades Sword- Fusion Ability to Doom Sword. Adds 200 G's to Reaper and your opponent cannot activate any abilities until the end of your turn._


	12. Fight to the Finish

Chapter 11: Fight to the Finish

_**What's up people? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but school just started up, so I wanna get some more chapters in. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was in a strange realm when I saw Twilight in front of me, surrounded by an evil, yet sad aura. She was roaring in pain and was being forced to attack almost everything that moved._

"Twilight." I said

_She roared in pain once more and then flew away from me._

"Twilight!" I exclaimed

_I woke up, and it was five in the morning. Wow, I really must be losing it, but I can't go back to sleep now. I have 36 hours until Sayer's deadline. There's got to be a way I can win her back without going to the Arcadia Movement._

_*Flashback*_

"_You held back against him. Why?" asked Gus_

"_What does it matter to you?" I asked_

"_For starters, you and your sister are hiding under an alias. Sakura Phoenix is your true name. I don't know what the history between you and that man is, and I'm not going to try and find out, but you need to be strong Sakura. I once lost to Master Spectra before I became a brawler for the Vexos. I rose from the ashes of my defeat to become one of the best brawlers in New Vestroia. Live up to your namesake and be the Phoenix, rising anew from the ashes! I don't care if this is your first loss or what, but you are a brawler, and a brawler never gives up." Gus said as he walked away_

_*End Flashback*_

"I still can't believe I got a pep talk from the enemy. I really need to get back into tip-top shape. Some target practice wouldn't do me any harm." I said

_I left a note and headed out to find a good place to spar with Grunika. I found a lake not too far from Dan's place and summoned him out from his card._

"*YAWN* Hey, what's with the wakeup call? Can't a dragon get any sleep around here?" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Practice time. I need to be in tip-top shape if I'm gonna brawl Sayer again." I said as I summoned Lightsworn Saber

"Fine, fine. But you're asking for it. Dragons don't get up until at least sunrise." Said Flamvell Grunika

_We both got into a fighting stance, and when the sun was beginning to rise we went on the attack. I was mainly dodging and guarding myself against Grunika's attacks while I was trying to land a hit, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it! Was I really this upset? Suddenly, I then found myself on the ground. I then heard Baron's voice._

"Master Dan! Oh no! Sakura! Are you two alright?" asked Baron

"Wha?" asked Dan

"You've been training too hard. *Gasp!* Your forehead is so hot. We need to go home right away." Said Baron

_I felt the claw of Flamvell Grunika on my forehead._

"You're burning up! You need to rest Sakura." Said Flamvell Grunika

"No Baron. I've got to train. For Drago, I…got…to…" started Dan

"Master Dan!" exclaimed Baron

"And that applies to me as well. I just can't give up. I… refuse to… give… up." I managed to say before I passed out

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I just saw Baron walk through the door with an unconscious Dan and Sakura. What happened to them?_

"Dan! Sakura! What happened?" I asked

"Master Dan was training too hard and Sakura was fighting this dragon thing with a sword. I don't know why, but maybe this has to do with what happened yesterday. She came back in the rain all soaked and quiet. But that's not the point! They both have a fever." Said Baron

"Come on, we need to get a couple of wet towels on their foreheads." I said

_As I was putting Sakura down on one of the couches, I saw her lips move. I leaned in closer to find out what she was saying._

"S-Sayer. G-give her back." Muttered Sakura

_I had a face of shock from what I just heard._

"I... I refuse to accept that I lost to you. I will… g-get Twilight back from you." Muttered Sakura

"So that's what happened yesterday. Sayer." I said

_A bright yellow and purple light filled the room, and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden brightness._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was running in a place filled with purple smoke when I heard the sound of a swing set. I saw a younger version of me with dad, and I was singing._

"Dad!" I exclaimed

_I suddenly found myself on the swing._

"That was a beautiful song Sakura. Please, can you sing another one?" asked dad

"But… I don't know if I can." I admitted

_I shifted my weight a bit as I imagined hearing music to one of my favorite songs._

_(Oh, oh, oh, oohh…_

_Lonely mountains, and tragic spells_

_Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

_Seas of stardust, light years apart_

_Feel the dragons that'll whip your heart_

_I faced them all and I survived_

_To be right here, as you arrived_

_And when I heard your voice in song…_

_I knew that I finally belong_

_Now I know we'll never part_

'_Coz your magic lives inside my heart, oh_

_And we'll always be together_

'_Coz your magic lives inside my heart forever…_

_And ever…) (1)_

_When I turned to face my dad, I was left with nothing but air. I guess it was all an illusion. But at least I'm feeling a little better._

"Twilight, I don't know if you can hear me, but… I'm really sorry partner. I let you down when you needed me the most." I said

"_Do not give up hope Sakura Phoenix._" Said a female voice

"_For that only leads to more despair and desperation in the end._" Said a male voice

"Who's there?" I asked

"_We are two of New Vestroia's Six Ancient Warriors. I am Lars Lion._" Said Lars Lion

"_And I am Exedra._" Said Exedra

"Lars Lion. Exedra. *Gasp!* I know you Lars Lion!" I exclaimed

"_Indeed you do. The Crimson Dragon filled us all in on your situation. You are the Twilight Signer, and you come from the future. Why are you here? Are you trying to change the past for a future that shouldn't be?_" asked Lars Lion

"More like I'm stuck here by accident. If you change the future, you change the past. I'm not interested in how things could be from what things are supposed to be. Right now, I'm more concerned in winning Twilight back from that nutcase." I said

"_Which brings us to the reason we're here. We need the young Dragonoid named Drago and Twilight Dragonoid. We need their help._" Said Exedra

"Twilight and Drago? Sorry, I'm the reason why Twilight's gone. It's my fault this happened. Sayer has her and there's nothing I can do to stop him until he gets what he wants." I said

"_We heard your cries for help, even in the Perfect Core. But you disappoint us Sakura Phoenix. Have you given up so easily? Do you have the courage to battle once again? To win Twilight back?_" asked Lars Lion

"Do you have to ask? I'm determined to find a way, no matter what!" I exclaimed

"_That is the Signer the Crimson Dragon knows._" Said Exedra

"Yeah, but I had this weird dream. I saw Twilight, but she was mean, and totally freaky-looking, just like the Bakugan the Vexos have. I fear that I'm already too late to save her." I said

"_Perhaps she too has been losing hope and blaming herself. Perhaps she is frustrated just like you._" Said Lars Lion

"Frustrated?" I asked

"_Frustrated by her own weakness, and angry at herself for losing the battle and letting you down._" Said Exedra

_My mind then shifted back to my dream. Now that I think about it, Twilight looked more than evil, she was in pain._

"That's right. Twilight wasn't screaming because she turned bad, she was… she was crying for help. She was trying to talk to me, trying to help me find her, and I didn't listen. I'm such an idiot! We're still partners!" I exclaimed

"_Of course you are. You and Twilight share a special bond._" Said Lars Lion

"Yes, we do! And that's why I'm gonna win her back!" I exclaimed

"_That's the spirit!_" exclaimed Exedra

"_Let the battle begin! But you won't be alone. You'll need the help of all your friends._" Said Lars Lion

_I woke up back in the Kuso's household. Dawn was looking down at me with an angry look on her face. Uh-oh. She knows._

"I'd be mad at you, but we have more pressing matters to worry about." Said Dawn

"Huh?" I wondered

"Her fever has broken at last." Said Exedra

_I got up from the couch to see Lars Lion and Exedra on the table next to me._

"Lars Lion! Exedra! Oh yeah! I'm back in the game!" I exclaimed

"We are relieved you are back. Since Exedra and I are linked to the Perfect Core and the Crimson Dragon, we have a lock on Twilight Dragonoid. Sayer cannot hide her from us." Said Lars Lion

"We see them. Let us proceed." Said Exedra

_Exedra and Lars Lion teleported us to the warehouse Sayer was hiding in._

"Well, well, you're a day early. So, I suppose this means you have your answer." Said Sayer

"Yeah, I have my answer, and it's no! I'm here to win Twilight back!" I exclaimed

"Fine, we'll brawl. But what will you brawl with? I'm sure I took your only Bakugan." Said Sayer

"Two Ancient Warrior Bakugan! Meet Lars Lion and Exedra!" I exclaimed

"Those old things? You really think you can defeat us with that?" asked Reaper

_Gus then found himself inside the warehouse as I readied my Gauntlet._

"Ready Sayer?" I asked

"I'm always ready." Said Sayer

_Dawn then grabbed my shoulder as Gus activated his Gauntlet._

"Field Open!" exclaimed Sayer

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" I exclaimed

_It's time to begin._

_**Commercial Break: Sakura: Hang tight Brawlers, you don't wanna miss this brawl!**_

_**Sayer: Get ready to face your doom Sakura.**_

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Reaper!" exclaimed Sayer

"Darkus versus Darkus. This should be fun. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Exedra!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

_Darkus Exedra G-Power 500_

"So you're one of the Six Ancient Warriors, are you not?" asked Reaper

"I am, and I will win this battle! You have no Bakugan pride or manners. We'll have to teach you some." Said Exedra

"Keep your cool Reaper. Ability Activate! Doom Sword!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Graviton Wizard!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 400_

"When will you learn? Ability Activate! Double Dimension!" exclaimed Sayer

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 700_

"That's what I was hoping for. Ability Activate! Nebulous Hammer!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Reaper G-Power 300_

_Sayer Life-force 60 percent_

"Maybe she did learn something from our last battle." Said Reaper

"We did it." I said

"Exedra really is legendary." Said Dawn

"It's not just my power that won, your love for the Bakugan gives me strength." Said Exedra

"Well, he is one of the six ancient warriors." Said Sayer

"Give me another chance! I'll crush him!" exclaimed Reaper

"No, I think it's time Sakura saw her old friend." Said Sayer

"Well, if you're done talking, Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Lars Lion, let's do the job!" I exclaimed

"Let's unleash the power of the Signer's Dragon." Said Sayer

_How does he know I'm a Signer?_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Twilight Dragonoid, meet your old friend." Said Sayer

_Haos Lars Lion G-Power 500_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Twilight appeared in a tornado of light, and looked more evil. Was I too late?_

"Oh no! That's Twilight? What has he done to you partner?" I asked

_She then went on the attack and started attacking Lars Lion._

"Twilight! Stop it! Listen to me! It's Sakura! Your partner!" I exclaimed

"I hate to say it, but even Twilight couldn't resist Sayer for long." Said Lars Lion

"It doesn't matter. Twilight's still Twilight. No matter what happens, she'll be the same person inside! She and I will always be connected, I know it! I'll never give up on her, you hear me?-! Twilight, I'm not gonna give up!" I exclaimed

_It looked like she heard me, but then she slammed her tail on the ground as the warehouse around us, well, didn't look like a warehouse anymore._

"Twilight… attacked me?" I wondered in bewilderment

"You see the potential your Bakugan has? It's the same potential you have if you would just join me." Said Sayer

"Rule number one about con men and nutcases, never trust them! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face! And after I tear you apart, I'm gonna change Twilight back to herself!" I exclaimed

"That is a promise." Said Lars Lion

"Pathetic. You're welcome to try, but you and those ancient Bakugan will fail. Ability Activate! Twilight Stream!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Lars Lion G-Power 300_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Keep it together Twilight! We're gonna save you! Ability Activate! Valkyrie Barrier!" I exclaimed

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"Ha! You think that's going to stop me?" asked Sayer

"No, I think this will. Ability Activate! Fusion Beam!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lars Lion G-Power 600_

"I'll shake some sense into you!" exclaimed Lars Lion

"Nice try. Ability Activate! Light Tornado!" exclaimed Sayer

_Haos Lars Lion G-Power 500_

_Haos Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Not enough!" exclaimed Sayer

"Then we'll just keep coming! I know you're in there Twilight, and I won't give up on you! Ever!" I exclaimed

"Then it's time." Said Lars Lion

"Yeah, for a double throw!" I exclaimed

"What? Her skill is that great?" wondered Sayer

"Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go Exedra! And now for Bakugan Trap, Haos Triad Sphinx!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Exedra G-Power 500_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

"Ha! This battle is just about to begin. Psychic Ability Activate!" exclaimed Sayer

"Psychic Ability?-!" I exclaimed

"Attribute Fusion. Since your Dragonoid can access the powers of Haos and Darkus, Attribute Fusion can make her access the powers simultaneously while adding 400 G's to her power." Said Sayer

_Haos/Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 800 _

"Not good. Ventus Ability Activate! Windy Rays!" I exclaimed

_Haos/Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 550_

_Sakura Life-Force 90 percent_

"That was close." I said

"Psychic Abilities do more than things that normal Bakugan can do, it allows me to tap into the Bakugan's mind, and give me complete control." Said Sayer

"No!" I exclaimed

_Twilight was looming over me, and she was crying._

"Twilight… you're crying. I want to save you, more than anything in the world. We have to do something!" I exclaimed

"There may be a way." Said Lars Lion

"But it's very risky." Said Exedra

"With Sayer in control, I'll take every risk in the world! I'll save Twilight no matter the sacrifice!" I exclaimed

"Alright, if we transmute ourselves back into pure energy, we may be able to enter Twilight's body long enough for her to come back to her senses and force Sayer out." Said Lars Lion

"How do we do that?" I asked

"We'd have to use Plutonian Blade and Andromeda Bow, but…" started Exedra

"But what? Come on, I'll do anything I have to in order to save her!" I exclaimed

"For one thing, once Plutonian Blade and Andromeda Bow are activated, we become pure energy. We won't be able to attack or defend at all." Said Lars Lion

"And then?" I asked

"It will be up to you to launch our combined power into Twilight, but you only have one shot. We must hit the gem in her chest that connects her power to yours and the Crimson Dragon's. We have no room for error." Said Exedra

"Sounds like my kind of odds. The only thing that matters is saving Twilight!" I exclaimed

"No, listen, this isn't a game. If you miss, there's a chance you could increase her power and make her condition worse. You could end up taking Twilight's life yourself." Said Lars Lion

"Whoa, I can't risk that! Okay, I'll need 100 percent. Sayer, listen, just stop it! Your influence over Twilight's mind is destroying her!" I exclaimed

"If so, then that's another Bakugan not worthy of my power. I'll just keep searching until I find one who is." Said Sayer

"Worthy?-! You're sick. That's the final straw. We've got to make our move right now Lars Lion, Exedra." I said

"Are you sure? There's no turning back once we begin." Said Exedra

"I'm sure. Twilight is suffering. Even if I have a one percent chance, I'll take it! I have to do it! Not only is she my battle partner, she's my friend, end of story! Twilight, help is on the way!" I exclaimed

"Very well then." Lars Lion and Exedra said in unison

"Let's do this! Double Ability Activate! Andromeda Bow plus Plutonian Blade!" I exclaimed

_Lars Lion turned into a golden bow while Exedra turned into a rapier with a black blade._

"Now this is the final battle Sayer! Ready or not, I'm taking back Twilight! It's now or never!" I exclaimed

_I charged in with bow and sword in hand as Twilight began to attack me._

"Listen up Sayer, Twilight's not your slave, not now, not ever! She and I have a bond you can never break! A bond that will last until the end of time! Together, my friends and I will save New Vestroia, and keep the timeline from changing! I don't want to change the future Sayer, never forget that!" I exclaimed

_I stepped on Twilight's tail, and used it as a springboard. I was now rising in front of the gem on her chest. I loaded the sword onto the bow as the powers of Lars Lion and Exedra merged. Then, my mark began to glow. The Crimson Dragon was helping too! As the powers all merged, I let the sword fly into the gem, and it hit dead center! Suddenly, I was falling, but someone caught me before I fell. It was Gus. But why? Why did he save me?_

_Haos/Darkus Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 100_

_Darkus Exedra and Haos Lars Lion G-Power 1500_

_Sayer Life-force Zero_

"I lost. It can't be." Said Sayer

"It happened, and your punishment shall be severe." Said Exedra

"You are returning back to where you belong." Said Lars Lion

_A portal opened behind him, and was dragging him and Reaper in it._

"Mark my words Sakura, you will be mine one day! I swear it!" Sayer exclaimed as he was dragged through the portal

_The portal then promptly closed._

"Master Spectra just lost his brawl with Dan Kuso, and I had just arrived." Said Gus

"Why did you break my fall?" I asked

"I'm not that heartless. You truly became the phoenix today. You rose from the ashes of your own defeat to fight again. The next time we meet, we'll be on the battlefield." Gus said before walking away

_As he walked away, I gently picked up Twilight's ball._

"Twilight, are you okay? Please, say something." I said

"Something. I'm alright, thanks to you. I'm sorry I let you down." Said Twilight

"There's no way you could let me down. I'm the one who lost the battle and put you through all that pain. I'm really sorry Twilight. I'll never let that happen again." I said

"If it's not my fault, then it's not your fault either. Agreed?" asked Twilight

"Yeah, agreed… partner." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Well, that's a happy ending, Sakura has Twilight back, and we're going back to New Vestroia! Now we can help Shun, Marucho, Ace, and Jack! But we're not alone, because this time the Battle Brawlers are coming with us! Nothing's gonna stop us from defeating the Vexos for good, except maybe for a betrayal. Tune in for the next episode, because it's going to be one intense fight! Bakugan, Brawl! See you there.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this really took me a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Magic in my Heart is from the Winx Club episode 'Magic in my Heart', and it's sung by Musa. I really liked that episode, a lot.**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Psychic Ability – Attribute Fusion:_

_Can only be used by a psychic duelist. Makes a Bakugan part their original attribute and an attribute of your choosing. Adds 400 G's to your Bakugan._


	13. Family Ties

Chapter 12: Family Ties

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Yeah, I know, I'm late with updating, but hey, Sandy just blew over my area, and being out of school for a couple of days gave me more time to write. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Ancient Haos and Darkus warriors Lars Lion and Exedra, I am in your debt. If you two didn't come to save me, I may have been lost forever. For that, I thank you." Said Twilight

"You are most welcome, but Exedra, Apollonir, and I did not return to save you and the young Dragonoid. We came to take you back. The Crimson Dragon's Bakugan counterpart is a part of the Perfect Core, and you were created out of the energies of the Crimson Dragonoid, and thus, like Drago, is a part of the Perfect Core, so when you and Drago left, New Vestroia's balance of power was disrupted. Even now, the dimension controllers power increases. Our world is on the brink of falling to the Vexos, or worse." Said Lars Lion

"Are you flipping kidding me?-! All that work for nothing?-!" I exclaimed

"So we're starting all over from scratch." Said Dawn

"Twilight, you can't stay here. We need to go back." Said Sunrise

"I'm with my sister on this one." Said Lunar

"We must find a way back, and fast." Said Dawn

"Did you forget I can open a gateway between here and the Doom Dimension to get from point A to point B?" asked Leonidas

"I don't think that's a good idea Leo. What if we run into your past self? We'll cause a paradox." I said

"Oh. Whoops." Said Leonidas

"It was a good idea Leonidas. However, with three of the Ancient Warriors on Earth, we can open a gate to New Vestroia." Said Exedra

"Hold it. I'm with the idea of going right away, but if we leave now, won't the others worry?" I asked

"Good point, especially since we disappear somewhere between now and the Gundalian-Neathian war." Said Dawn

"We'll head back to his place, and formulate a plan from that." I said

"It seems that Apollonir has gone to the tower. Then we will wait there as well. Until our paths cross again, Dawn and Sakura Phoenix." Said Lars Lion

_They both reverted back into their ball forms and went on their way. Guess we better too. We made it back to Dan's place, and I think I saw Dan in a good mood. He must've won Drago back._

"Sakura, you're back!" exclaimed Baron

"All in one piece, and I got her back!" I exclaimed

"So, which Vexos did you have to beat? Gus?" asked Dan

"Actually, it wasn't one of the Vexos. It was a memory of a past I want to forget." I said

"Then we won't pry. Whenever you feel like talking about it, we'll listen." Said Drago

"Thanks Drago." I said

_Things went by slowly before dinner time, and Dan's mom really cooked up a storm._

"Dinner time!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Baron

"Please be careful in New Vestroia, Dan." Said Dan's mom

"I'm always careful." Said Dan

_Sure he is. I can count the times he looked before he leapt in a heartbeat. Zero._

"I'm serious Dan. Normally, I wouldn't let you run off again, but it sounds like Drago really needs you." Said Dan's mom

"Thank you Mrs. Kuso." Said Drago

"Please take care of my Dan." Said Dan's mom

"Of course." Said Drago

"I look after Baron so I might as well watch Dan too." Said Nemus

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter Nemus! I am not a kid! I'm almost 13 you know." Said Baron

"If you say so." Said Wilda

_We all laughed at that one, but Mira seemed to be a bit under the weather._

"Mira, are you okay? Why aren't you eating?" asked Dan's mom

"Oh, sorry. It's delicious, but…" started Mira

"You're quiet this evening. Anything wrong? Are you worrying about the Bakugan?" asked Dan's mom

_I'd say yes._

_Later that evening…_

"Tomorrow we're back to New Vestroia to free the Bakugan. Hope the trip goes without a hitch." Said Dawn

"Yeah, me too, especially since I'm worried about what Marucho in our present said." I said

"What did he say?" asked Dawn

"That we disappear between when New Vestroia is liberated and when I meet Ren in Bakugan Interspace for the first time. I wonder what he meant by that though." I said

"Well, no use thinking about it now. Time to get some sleep." Said Dawn

"Thanks for your concern." I said

_The next morning…_

"Hey everybody!" exclaimed Julie

"Hey girls." Said Dan

"You ready to go?" asked Runo

"Can't wait." Said Dan

_Apollonir, Lars Lion, and Exedra appeared in front of us._

"Hey, aren't they Lars Lion and Exedra?" asked Julie

"Yeah. They helped me get Twilight back yesterday. I must've forgotten to tell you." I said

"If everyone is here, we should get started." Said Apollonir

"Wait a minute Apollonir, we've got one more. Alice is coming too." Said Dan

"What?" asked Runo

"Really?-!" exclaimed Julie

"Alice?" asked Runo

_I secretly looked at my Bakumeter to check the time. At least the watch was working. She's taking her time._

"Aw snap, where is Alice? She's supposed to be here." Said Dan

"This is strange for Alice. She's usually more dependable." Said Drago

"We shouldn't wait any longer. We'll open the gate." Said Lars Lion

"Look! She's here." Said Runo

"We almost left without you." Said Julie

"You're late Alice. We were waiting for you." Dan said as Alice ran up to us

"I'm so sorry. I brought Lync along with me, but now he's completely disappeared." Said Alice

"What? I can't believe you did that." Said Baron

"Lync is a traitor." Said Nemus

"If he knows we're here, Spectra won't be far behind." Said Wilda

"Have you completely lost it? Lync is Vexos. Vexos can't be trusted." Said Dan

"He said he quit. He said that he didn't believe in the Vexos and that he had something important to tell you." Said Alice

"Dan, this has got to be a trap." Said Drago

"Sure it is, but we can't let that stop us." Said Dan

"If we're going to go, we need to go now." Said Exedra

_Apollonir, Exedra, and Lars Lion glowed, and all three of them opened a gate to New Vestroia._

"Hurry! The gate won't stay open for long!" exclaimed Apollonir

"Yeah. 'Kay, let's roll guys." Said Dan

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." Said a male voice

_Gus then appeared in front of us._

"Gus!" exclaimed Dan

_He trapped us in some kind of cage._

"It's some kind of cage." Said Dan

"No question about it." I said

_Dan touched the cage, and it was one lightning generator!_

"Well, if it isn't The Three Vexeteers. Spectra!" exclaimed Dan

"And Lync. You lied to me!" exclaimed Alice

"Yeah, what was your first clue Einstein?" asked Lync

"Okay, so how do you know your Earth History then Lync? And second, if you don't let us out, you're becoming dragon food!" I exclaimed

_I then turned behind me as I heard a sound and saw Mira with my duel disk! When did she get that?-!_

"Mira, you're free!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm sorry about this." Said Mira

_She then walked over to Spectra's side. What is she doing?_

"Mira." Said Baron

"How could you?" asked Julie

"Please don't." said Runo

"This is wrong." Said Dan

"I've no choice. My place is beside my brother." Said Mira

"You've gotta be flipping joking! Spectra is your brother?-!" I exclaimed

"And I thought we had family problems." Said Dawn

"Not the time for a joke Dawn." I said

"Well, even if he is, you know that everything he's doing is totally whacked." Said Dan

"Come on Mira, it's time to go." Said Spectra

"Don't do it! Mira!" exclaimed Dan

_I saw her jump into the gate._

"No!" I exclaimed

_Spectra soon jumped in after him._

"Apollonir, Lars Lion, Exedra, keep the gate open!" exclaimed Drago

"It's too late." Said Lars Lion

"Once we open the gate, it closes automatically. We have no control over it." Said Exedra

"I can't just let them loose in New Vestroia!" exclaimed Dan

_Dan somehow managed to get free from the cage, but it was too late. The gate had closed shut._

"No! I can't believe it! It doesn't make sense! Mira… betrayed us!" exclaimed Dan

_By this time, I pulled out my smart pen, and activated a function which disabled the cage. We then walked over to Dan._

"Dan?" asked Runo

"Dan, you have to pull yourself together. New Vestroia is at stake!" exclaimed Drago

"Master Dan, we gotta go after them." Said Baron

"You're right. Apollonir, Exedra, Lars Lion, hurry! Open the gate! We've got to leave right now!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Said Apollonir

"And why not?" I asked

"I used an extreme amount of power in that battle with Helios. I… I just don't have enough left to open that gate again." Said Apollonir

"And it takes three to open the gate." Said Lars Lion

"Now what?" asked Dan

"Don't worry. There's still another way." Said Alice

_We looked at her with a confused look on all of our faces, and then she brought out a card, and prompted us to hold onto her tightly. When she activated it, we somehow found ourselves in Dr. Michael's lab!_

"Lucky for us, the Dimensional Transporter is almost completely repaired, but we needed to keep that quiet so Lync wouldn't find out." Said Alice

"Well, what are we waiting for?-! Let's do it!" exclaimed Dan

_I then saw the machine start up as Dr. Michael appeared in front of us._

"Well hello everybody. What's the matter? Did you miss your gate?" asked Dr. Michael

"Yes, but there's no time to explain grandfather. Please, we have to hurry. We need your help to get back to New Vestroia, and the Dimensional Transporter is the only way." Said Alice

"I'm happy to help out, but you should know there's a problem with the transporter." Said Dr. Michael

"What is it?" asked Alice

"In order to repair the transporter systems, I made use of Vestal technology. It was fascinating. They're a scientifically advanced society, despite their views on the Bakugan." Said Dr. Michael

"Huh? Sorry, you lost me there." Said Baron

"I took Lync's gauntlet without him noticing. It was worth the risk to get his technology. Then I diverted a portion of the gauntlet's system and installed it into the dimension transporter, so now the transporter is repaired, but it will only work with those who wear a gauntlet." Said Dr. Michael

"Then that means…" started Julie

"That the only ones who can use it, will be Baron, Sakura, Dawn, and me. Right doc?" asked Dan

"I'm sorry to say you're right Dan." Said Dr. Michael

"Oh well then. I never really wanted to go to New Vestroia anyway." Said Runo

"Runo." Said Julie

"Well, that's the way it's gotta be. Sorry, you guys are gonna have to sit this one out again. So, gotta go. Don't forget me." Said Dan

"Don't ever come back!" exclaimed an angry Runo

_Dan then grabbed her hand. Well, hurry up and calm her down Dan the man._

"I'm sorry you're not coming. Don't worry, I'll be back." Said Dan

"Won't be long now kids. Realigning the target controls, then calibrate the stabilizers, and voila! We're ready to go." Said Dr. Michael

"See ya. It's just us now Baron, Sakura, Dawn." Said Dan

"I won't let you down." Said Baron

"You can say that again." Dawn and I said in unison

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Ye-haw! We're back in New Vestroia! But I have to tell ya, this is some welcome we get. The old lady and the spoiled brat are our welcoming committee. Not only has Mira betrayed us, but where are the others? They've totally gone AWOL on us! Well, it's up to Dan and Dawn to take down Shadow and Mylene while Baron and I do our thing inside Beta City, New Vestroia. We're going to free the Bakugan, and Dawn and I are going to find our way home. Let's kick it Twilight! Bakugan, Brawl! Be prepared to see some action!**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	14. Beta City Blues

Chapter 13: Beta City Blues

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but I'm back and ready to go, plus we get to see some new characters enter the field! Anyway, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense. He belongs to my good friend Storyteller222.**_

_Dan and I were gliding through the portal while Baron was tumbling and well, Dawn was more focused on getting out of his way. When we got out of the portal, Dan and I landed on our feet while Baron landed on his behind and Dawn landed on top of him._

"Ow. That stings." Said Baron

"Where are we?" asked Dan

"The color of the sky, the smell of the air, the power rising from the soil." Said Nemus

"We made it home." Said Drago

"Yes, we are back in New Vestroia." Said Apollonir

"Apollonir!" exclaimed Twilight

"With the return of Drago and Twilight, the perfect core is once again stable." Said Exedra

"But New Vestroia is far from out of danger. The ambition of the Vexos must be crushed." Said Lars Lion

"Great Apollonir, Exedra, and Lars Lion. You can count on us. Right, you guys?" asked Dan

"Right Master Dan!" exclaimed Baron

"No sweat!" I exclaimed

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Dawn

"But, I just wish Mira was here." Said Baron

"Let's face facts Baron. Mira's gone. We gotta find Shun and the others." Said Dan

"You're right." Said Baron

_We immediately began walking, and found the bus not far from our location._

"Ace?! Shun? Marucho? Jack?" asked Baron

"Anyone home?" asked Dawn

"Ollie Ollie Oxen!" I exclaimed

_After searching the entire complex, and after Dawn recovered her Duel Disk from her room, we met up at the control room._

"This place is deserted." Said Baron

"Where is everyone?" asked Dawn

"It looks like no one's been here for days." Said Nemus

"Let's find out where we are." Said Baron

_The lights came back online, and we got some data._

"What'cha got?" asked Dan

"It's coming up now. Look, the trailer's very close to Beta City. They must've gone there." Said Baron

"That makes sense." Said Drago

"Yeah Drago. I bet they're going to destroy the dimension controller. I say we follow them and give them a little backup." Said Dan

"Let's show the Vexos that we mean business." I said

_After we walked for a while, we came to a cliff, and saw Beta City._

"So that's Beta City." Said Dawn

"Is that water?! I don't swim so good." Said Baron

"It's water alright." Said Sunrise

"It's like a moat, difficult to penetrate." Said Twilight

"Looks like we're getting wet. That's what I get for deciding not to use Submarineroid in my psychic emergencies deck." I said

_I then felt this strange feeling all over me, but I've felt this feeling before._

"Ah! What's going on?" asked Dan

"I think this is what they would call a teleport." I said

_And I was right! Looks like we ended up in the middle of a battle arena, but in the case of all of us, we landed either on our behinds or our stomachs._

"Man, I got bruises on my bruises." Said Dan

"Me too." Said Baron

"Me three." I said

"How is that possible?" asked Dawn

"Where are we?" asked Dan

"Looks like a battle arena." Said Baron

_Two spotlights shined down on us, and we all had to shield our eyes from the light._

"So you found your way back." Said Spectra

"Spectra!" I exclaimed

"You should've learned by now Dan Kuso, staying in your own world and minding your own business would save you so much suffering." Said Spectra

"You can't shake us!" exclaimed Dan

_And in the other corner, we have the spoiled brat and the old lady._

"If you have something to say, say it to us." Said Mylene

"We're here to stamp out your little resistance for good." Said Shadow

"What'd you think?" asked Dawn

"Some freaks never get the message." Said Dan

"At least they saved us the trouble of sneaking in." said Drago

"Dan, I'm going to take a look around and reverse the polarity of the dimensional controller. Baron, can you come with me?" I asked

"Sure." Said Baron

"Dawn, stay here and help Dan." I said

"But…" started Dawn

"I believe in you." I said

"…Okay." Said Dawn

_She handed me her Duel Disk, and I activated the teleport spell card, causing us to go two floors below the battle arena._

"Where are we?" asked Baron

"Two floors down from the battle arena. All they have to do is stall for time." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I activated my Gauntlet and set down the card._

'_Ability Card Set'_

"You can do this Dawn." Said Sunrise

"I hope so." I said

'_Gauntlet Activated'_

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Dan and I exclaimed in unison

"So, which one of you deniers wants to be ripped apart first? Of course, I could crush you both at the same time." Said Shadow

"Here's the plan Dawn, we keep this battle going as long as we can." Said Dan

"Let me guess, so Sakura can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow leading to the dimensional controller, right?" I asked

"Huh?" asked Dan

"Reverse switch?" I asked as if I was saying an obvious answer

"Oh yeah." Said Dan

"In other words, we'll overload the dimension controller, so it blows sky-high!" exclaimed Sunrise

"Now let's get a little back and forth going to warm up." Said Dan

"Working on your strategy kids? You're playing with the big boys now." Said Shadow

"Calm down mush brain." Said Mylene

"No way. Hey! You're not the boss of me." Said Shadow

"No, but I am! And I'm taking control! Gate Card, Set! Alright, Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Dan

"Whatever dweeb. Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Shadow

"Here we go! Bakugan, Brawl!" I exclaimed

_Shadow's Bakugan hit Drago head-on while Sunrise gave Drago a much needed boost._

"No fair!" exclaimed Shadow

"Pyrus Dragonoid, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

"Haos Sunrise Dragonoid, Stand!" I exclaimed

"Darkus Hades, Stand!" exclaimed Shadow

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Haos Sunrise Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 600_

"Oh! You'll pay for that!" exclaimed Shadow

"One for us!" Dan and I exclaimed in unison

"Just warming up." Said Dan

'_Ability Card Set'_

"Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

"Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Drago

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!" exclaimed Shadow

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"Ability Activate! Sunlit Path!" I exclaimed

"You got it Dawn!" exclaimed Dawn

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"What's that?" asked Shadow

"Sunlit Path is a unique ability only Sunrise can use. It nullifies my opponent's ability, and allows Sunrise to use it as if I was the one who activated the ability card you used." I said

_Darkus Hades G-Power 300_

"Hades! Get up!" exclaimed Shadow

"Get out of my way you pathetic loser. Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elico, Stand!" exclaimed Mylene

_Aquos Elico G-Power 500_

"I… am ready to brawl!" exclaimed Elico

'_Ability Card Set'_

"Ability Activate! Screw Blow!" exclaimed Mylene

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Haos Sunrise Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Aquos Elico G-Power 700_

"That just sweetens the game. Just try and match this power play! Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Reactor!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 650_

"Now you're done! Ability Activate! Blinding Light!" I exclaimed

"I'm not finished! Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

"Burning Tornado!" Dan and Drago exclaimed in unison

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid and Haos Sunrise Dragonoid G-Power 1250_

_Darkus Hades and Aquos Elico G-Power 800_

"This is my kind of battle!" exclaimed Dan

_Shadow Life-force 50 percent_

_Mylene Life-force 50 percent_

"No way! Meanie!" exclaimed Shadow

_The energy from the battle was sent into the Dimension Controller, but we got nothing! It was kaput!_

"Incredible!" I exclaimed

"We generated all that power and nothing's happening." Said Dan

"You idiots. You don't think I can see through your little plan? I knew you would try something like this, so I recalibrated the containment field and added a new security system to it before you arrived. Go ahead, unleash as much power as you like. You won't be able to overload the Dimension Controller, but it's fun to watch you try." Said Mylene

"Yeah, like Mylene said. We're gonna eat you for lunch!" exclaimed Shadow

"Now that's messed up." I said

"All this for nothing?!" exclaimed Sunrise

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Dan: Time to kick in Plan B**_

_**Dawn: Hurry up Sakura! We can't hold out for much longer!**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

_We threw our Bakugan back into the game, and Shadow activated some abilities first, obviously after Dan activated Burning Dragon and after I activated and ability named Solar Flare._

"Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" exclaimed Shadow

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 300_

_Haos Sunrise Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 600_

"Sunrise!" I exclaimed

"Drago! Hang on, we'll think of something!" exclaimed Dan

"Weak. Weak. You guys are so weak." Said Shadow

"This is too easy." Said Mylene

"Whoa! Hold up. You'll get burned if you stand too close." Said Shadow

"Okay then. Stop wasting time." Said Mylene

"Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Hades G-Power 700_

"This will taste like victory. Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Hades G-Power 1600_

"Whoa! This is not good; this is not good at all." I said

"Ability Activate! Fire Shield!" exclaimed Dan

_Darkus Hades G-Power 1400_

"Now to blow Drago away and you get to watch." Said Shadow

"Dawn, it's time!" exclaimed Sunrise

"Sunrise, no!" exclaimed Drago

"You got it. Ability Activate! Heaven's Light!" I exclaimed

"Useless. Useless. Useless. You're both road kill." Said Shadow

_Haos Sunrise Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 1100_

"Dawn!" exclaimed Dan

"Come on Hades; let's blast those deniers to bits! Fire!" exclaimed Shadow

_The force of the impact blew me off my feet and forced Sunrise back into her ball form. At least we were still in the game._

_Dawn life-force 20 percent_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I suddenly stopped running as I felt something weird in my chest._

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Baron

"I'm fine. I just have this feeling that Dawn's in trouble. We'll worry about that later." I said

"There they are!" exclaimed a male voice

_Crap! Guards!_

"I'll hold them off! Get to the controller Sakura." Said Baron

"Okay." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"They fell protecting me." Said Drago

"Now that was fun, and no need worry. There's more where that came from. Fire!" exclaimed Shadow

_And all we got was a puff of smoke. I practically died of laughter after seeing this scene. Even Mechanical Bakugan have to recharge their batteries!_

"Be quiet, and leave the earthling to me. Soon you will fall before the Vexos, just like your foolish friends." Said Mylene

"What are you saying?! That you beat Shun and the others?!" exclaimed Dan

"If you've hurt them…" started Drago

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I just made it inside the dimension controller room, and my duel disk was hooked up to the controller._

"Oh come on! That's just low! Spectra, you are so getting my homemade knuckle sandwich!" I exclaimed

_My duel disk then activated itself. Oh, I see, I have to face my deck. Good thing I have the spare._

"Alright then you stupid computer. Let's see you beat a pro." I said

_Computer LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"People first. I summon to the field Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 1850/ DEF: 1300/ LV: 4) Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn, and Garoth's ability activates, which forces me to send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and Lightsworn Sabre to my graveyard. With the effect of Wulf, I can bring him back to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300/ LV: 4) Next, the effect of Lightsworn Sabre kicks in, and by equipping it to my Garoth, he gains 700 attack points! (ATK: 2550) Go ahead computer, show me what you got." I said

_It then summoned to the field Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode and equipped Black Pendant to it! Now it was going to strike Wulf!_

"Bad move computer, I activate Lightsworn Barrier! By discarding the top two cards in my deck, I can negate your attack! Adios Dark Crusader and Ehren, Lightsworn Monk!" I exclaimed

_It then placed a card face-down and ended its turn._

"My move again, huh? First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your trap card." I said

_It was Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!_

"Good for me, but this duel has just begun." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_It looks like Dan and Drago are having some trouble against Mylene._

_Aquos Elico G-Power 400_

"Shall I finish him off for you?" asked Mylene

"Come on, metal head! You're making me look bad!" exclaimed Shadow

"Right…" said Mylene

_Jack's P.O.V._

_I just lost a brawl to some weird Bakugan, a five-headed Dragonoid, but who's that in front of me? Before I could get my answers, I woke up in some kind of lab. Shun, Ace, and Marucho were with me. How did we get here?_

"Ace." Said Percival

"Percival! You okay?" asked Ace

"Ow, what the heck happened to us?" asked Marucho

"And where are we?" asked Shun

"We've been napping for a while and you guys have serious bed head." Said Elfin

"Not the time for fashion advice Elfin." I said

"Let's go while we still can." Said Ingram

"Agreed." Said Shun

_There was a sudden shaking. What the heck?_

"You feel that Ingram?" asked Shun

"I sure do." Said Ingram

"It's a Bakugan Battle!" I exclaimed

_Then there was another shaking._

"That wasn't." I said

"We'll head for the battle. Can you find out what that is?" asked Marucho

"You can count on me." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Dan's cooking up a storm. Now, where was I again? Oh yes, I remember. I summon my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Don't worry; I'm not going to attack with her, because I need her special ability! You see, I can target a card on your field, and by switching her into defense mode, your card bites the dust, such as Black Pendant, and now your life points take the hit!" I exclaimed

_Computer LP 3500/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Next, I special summon Chaos Sorcerer! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 6) Garoth, take out Sabre! Attack!" I exclaimed

_Computer LP 3050/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now it's time for Wulf and Chaos Sorcerer to end this duel, now!" I exclaimed

_Computer LP 0/ Sakura LP 4000_

_The controller system spat my duel disk out, and I caught it as I reversed the thing. Time to get out of here._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"Oh come on! You're killing me here! This stinks, you stink, everyone stinks!" exclaimed Shadow

_And Drago was still getting beaten up by Mylene's Elico._

"So much for the perfect Dragonoid." Said Mylene

_He then managed to head-butt Elico._

"Is that more like it?!" exclaimed Drago

"Why won't you just stay down?!" exclaimed Mylene

"We will never bow to you! We have come back to free New Vestroia, our friends, and crush the Vexos!" exclaimed Drago

"You tell 'em Drago! And there's nothing that's gonna stop us!" exclaimed Dan

"You can stop showing off now. I'm ready for you. Hades is charged up again to maximum power, so let's light it up!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Hades G-Power 2000_

"I like my Dragonoid's extra crispy. Saurer Cannon, engage." Said Shadow

"Finally! Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

'_Ability Card Set'_

_I then noticed that the controller was overloading! Sakura, you did it!_

"Dragon Contender!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Aquos Elico G-Power 500_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 600_

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Shadow

"Nothing! No effect!" exclaimed Mylene

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Dragon Contender ability taps into the Perfect Core's power. It brings the opponent's power level back down to its base level, and adds 600 to Drago's power level." Said Dan

"That's awesome. I wish I could brawl like that." I said

"You can Dawn, and you will. It just takes time." Said Sunrise

"I hope you're right." I said

"No fair! No fair! You're a goner! Take your best shot lizard breath!" exclaimed Shadow

_Shadow life-force Zero_

"Huh? That's it?!" exclaimed Shadow

"Let's see how much power this controller can take." Said Dan

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I just ran topside, and I noticed the others followed me. They're alright!_

"Drago!" exclaimed Ace

"Where'd he get that kind of power?" asked Marucho

"The power is more than just Drago." Said Percival

"It's the power of the Perfect Core!" exclaimed Ingram

"Drago! Let's go!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm not done yet. Elico, ultimate Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei! You'll love this one. It doubles Elico's base power level and knocks 400 off yours. Ha!" exclaimed Mylene

_Aquos Elico G-Power 1000_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Now even the Perfect Dragonoid can't take you. Go Elico!" exclaimed Mylene

"Let's finish it! Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Aquos Elico G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Mylene life-force Zero_

"It can't be! How could I lose?! My plan was perfect!" exclaimed Mylene

"Yes! We did it! Feel it!" exclaimed Dan

"But now that I've reversed the polarity, the Dimension Controller is gonna blow!" I exclaimed

"We're back." Said Elfin

_Good thing Leo and Lunar were circling above Beta City when the Controller blew._

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Marucho

"Drago sure did a number on the controller." Said Elfin

"Aw man. You okay?" asked Dan

"You made it back just in time." Said Ace

"You the man, well after me." said Marucho

"Talk later, let's get out of here." Said Drago

_He blew a hole in the roof, and we all flew out of here! Don't think I'm coming back for a long time!_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Hey there, Sakura here. After getting rid of the penultimate Dimension Controller, we head over to Gamma City to get rid of the last controller, but the Vexos are going to be pulling out all the stops now. You don't want to miss this one! Bakugan, Brawl! See you later brawlers.**_

_**Done and done! Whew, this one really took a while, but I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Merry Christmas!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Sunlit Path – Nullify your opponent's ability, and then us it as your own._

_**Blinding Light – Prevents your opponent(s) from activating any abilities**_

_Solar Flare – Add 200 G's to Sunrise Dragonoid_

_**Heaven's Light – Transfers 300 G's from your opponent to Sunrise Dragonoid**_


	15. Freedom

Chapter 14: Freedom

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy. Anyway, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were on the road again, this time towards Gamma City, when we had to break the news about Mira's betrayal to the others._

"You're lying! There's no way Mira betrayed us! I won't believe it!" Ace exclaimed as he grabbed Dan's shirt

"Stop it Ace!" exclaimed Marucho

"Seriously! We didn't wanna believe it either, but… but it's the truth." I said

"It can't be! Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan long before you came here! She'd never betray us! She devoted her life to the cause!" exclaimed Ace

"It doesn't make sense to me. But I… but I know what I saw and I heard." Said Dan

"If you two don't stop I'll…" started Ace

"Calm down Ace." Said Percival

"They're telling you the truth. Stop it Ace. Mira left willingly with Spectra." Said Baron

"Enough. Arguing won't bring her back." Said Drago

"It's weird. I never would've guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother." Said Marucho

"Me neither." Said Elfin

"Try to forget it. We've gotta get moving to Gamma City." Said Shun

"Shun is right." Said Percival

"The mission remains the same, no matter what happens." Said Drago

"Right." Said Dan

"Ace, we're counting on you." Said Percival

"I know." Said Ace

_The ride was pretty silent, but we eventually made it into Gamma City._

"Here we are. Gamma City!" exclaimed Baron

"Whoa!" I exclaimed

"Aw man, look at the size of that dimension controller!" exclaimed Dan

"No, it's not the controller. It's the elevator that connects Gamma City to the Vest Palace." Said Ace

"That's handy." Said Dawn

"Then where is the dimension controller?" asked Marucho

"It's down there!" Baron exclaimed while pointing down

"Whoa." Said Jack

"The whole city is underground?" asked Shun

"Oh yeah. Gamma City is much more secret than Alpha and Beta cities. This was the first dimension controller to land on New Vestroia. It's the strongest one of all." Said Baron

"Okay, so how do we get inside?" asked Jack

"That way." Ace said while pointing to a dome

"Is that an elevator or something?" asked Dawn

"Yep. It's the Central Elevator. It's going to take us straight down to the heart of Gamma City." Said Ace

"For once, something that's easy! Come on, let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed Dan

"Wait Dan." Said Shun

"Huh?" wondered Dan

"This whole thing's too easy." Said Shun

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" asked Dan

"I'll check things out. Soul Release!" I exclaimed

_With the power of Soul Release, I managed to take a look ahead, and Shun was right. It was too easy. I don't see any guards._

"He's right. It does seem too easy. Just take a look around." I said after I got back into my body

"Huh? What? Where?" asked Dan

"The Vexos know we're coming." Said Jack

"And there are no guards, not even at the bottom." I said

"They're right. It's like they're daring us to come inside." Said Baron

"They are. It's a trap." Said Ingram

"Now what?" asked Dan

"I'd look for another way in, but that's it." said Ace

"What do you say Dan?" asked Marucho

_He then turned to face the elevator._

"It's not like we have a choice! We have one last dimension controller to destroy, then the Bakugan are free again! We didn't come this far to hang around outside. We gotta go all the way!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan." Said Drago

"Let's go!" exclaimed Nemus

"My head says we should be careful." Said Ace

"But then we'd only end up back in the same place." Said Baron

"Yes." Said Percival

"Right." Said Marucho

"Time to kick it into overdrive." I said

"Still, caution doesn't hurt." Said Dawn

"Shun, Jack, are you two in?" asked Dan

"You bet!" exclaimed Jack

"Alright, but everyone, you need to be on the lookout." Said Shun

"Okay." Marucho and Dawn said in unison

"You got it!" Baron and I exclaimed in unison

"Alright! Let's do this!" exclaimed Dan

_The door to the elevator then opened._

"Okay, go!" exclaimed Dan

_We ran inside and took the elevator down._

"So this is the entrance to Gamma City." Said Dan

"Yo, Dan! Quick, the main elevator's over there." Said Ace

"Not so fast." Said a male voice

"Who's that?" wondered Dan

_Another elevator came up, and Volt was on it!_

"Volt." Said Ace

"I'd wonder when you'd show!" exclaimed Dan

_He then jumped down in front of us._

"If you want inside, you'll have to get past me." Said Volt

"Yeah? Well that shouldn't take very long." Said Dan

_Baron then stepped up to the plate._

"Huh?" wondered Dan

"Gauntlet…" started Baron

"Power Strike!" Baron and Volt exclaimed in unison

"Baron…" started Dan

"Nemus and I will take care of this. Right, Nemus?" asked Baron

"Right Baron." Said Nemus

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Brontes, Stand." Said Volt

"Time for your spanking baby brawler." Said Brontes

"We'll see! Bakugan, Brawl! Nemus, stand!" exclaimed Baron

_Haos Brontes G-Power 500_

_Haos Nemus G-Power 450_

"You're too slow." Said Brontes

"I'll hold him off. Now, go!" exclaimed Nemus

"Okay! We'll go on to smash the controller! Are you with me?" asked Dan

_We all nodded our heads as we headed for the elevator. When we reached our destination, well, I was on guard duty. I can't believe I've sunk so low to keep using Soul Release._

"All clear." I said

"Come on!" exclaimed Dan

"Right." Said Marucho

_Man this place was a ghost town._

"Okay, so where are the people?" I wondered

"There aren't any. Gamma City isn't a town, it's a Bakugan Research Facility. But we should still keep it down." Said Ace

_Those two immediately hit the deck._

"Right, keep it down. Good to go!" exclaimed Dan

"So, if the Vexos do show up, we'll strike. We'll use full power and not endanger people." Said Ace

"Yes!" exclaimed Dan

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome to your surprise party." Said Shadow

"It's the old lady and the spoiled brat!" exclaimed Jack

"Stop calling us that!" exclaimed a now-livid Shadow

"Nothing gets past you fools." Said Mylene

"Did somebody order birthday clowns?" asked Dan

"We don't have time for this." Said a very annoyed Ace

"Marucho." Said Shun

"What? What?" asked Marucho

_He looked at Marucho with a stern look on his face, and he seemed to get the message._

"Oh, right. Dan, Shun and I will take care of these two." Said Marucho

"Yeah, Ingram and I want payback, so I'll like a banana and split!" exclaimed Elfin

_There was a long pause of silence at this point._

"Shun?" asked Dan

_He nodded his head._

"Enough!" exclaimed Mylene

"Gauntlet… Power Strike!" Mylene, Shun, Marucho, and Shadow exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elico, Stand!" exclaimed Mylene

"You called?" asked Elico

"Don't forget me. Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Hades, Stand!" exclaimed Shadow

"My turn. Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Ingram, Stand!" exclaimed Shun

"It's about time." Said Ingram

"Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elfin, Stand!" exclaimed Marucho

"Dear diary, today I'm going to demolish some big, bad Bakugan. Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Elfin

_Aquos Elico G-Power 500_

_Aquos Elfin G-Power 400_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 600_

_Ventus Ingram G-Power 400_

"Me first! Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!" exclaimed Shadow

_Darkus Hades G-Power 1500_

"Aren't you gonna warm up?" asked Elfin

"Watch out Shun!" exclaimed Marucho

"Ability Activate! Armored Victory!" exclaimed Shun

"Well then, brace yourself." Said Ingram

"Ability Activate! Blue Shield!" exclaimed Marucho

"Let's fight this fire with water!" exclaimed Elfin

_Ventus Ingram G-Power 600_

_Aquos Elfin G-Power 600_

_Darkus Hades G-Power 600_

_The battle was a little too intense, hence the explosions and all of the falling objects!_

"We gotta go." Said Ace

"Right." Said Dan

"Good luck you two. We're so outta here! You got them!" I exclaimed

_We bolted for the elevator and made our way down. _

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: Things are going to get crazy from this point.**_

_**Dawn: We only have a little more to go. Hang on tight!**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

_Just before we hit our floor, we were all caught off guard by a sudden shaking._

"Where's that from?" asked Ace

"They're brawling." Said Dan

_I hope they'll be okay. It's not too far now._

"It's just a little further." Said Ace

"I hope the others are okay." Said Drago

"We'll go back for them, as soon as we finish here!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, Sakura, Dawn, Jack, up ahead." Said Ace

"Huh?" wondered Dan

"It's Gus and… say what?!" I exclaimed

"Mira!" exclaimed Jack

"Then it's true." Said Ace

"Okay Mira. Prove you are loyal to Spectra. I want to see it with my own eyes." Said Gus

"Mira, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Are you really going to turn your back on the Bakugan and your friends?" asked Dan

"I'm a Bakugan Brawler Dan. I have to honor what the battle decides. Spectra won fair and square. I'm now with him." Said Mira

"Mira!" exclaimed Dawn

"Are you kidding? You lose a match, and suddenly you abandon everything you care about?! Was everything you told me about the resistance a lie?! I trusted you!" exclaimed Ace

"Calm down Ace." Said Percival

"It was you Mira. You're the one who taught me to hear their voices. You convinced me the stakes were too high to ignore. How can you throw all that away like it's nothing? Mira!" exclaimed Ace

"That's over now. I promised my brother I'd stop you. So, if you want to go any further, you and Dan will have to go through me. From now on, I brawl for the Vexos." Said Mira

"What?!" exclaimed Ace

"Hey, we're all in this battle." Said Dawn

"No." I said

"Huh?!" exclaimed Jack

"This is a different battle. There are two different battles man fights. One to keep his pride, and another to keep people safe. This is a battle of pride, one we must not interfere with. All we can do is watch." I said

"No way! Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"Just drop it. I won't let anyone stop us from rescuing the Bakugan. Not even you Mira. Not ever. That's it. No more talk. Right Dan?" asked Ace

"Right Ace." Said Dan

"Okay. It's time to show this traitor." Said Ace

"You heard him! Now bring it on." Said Dan

"Anything to stop Ace's whining." Said Gus

_Mira then set down some kind of canister._

"Deactivate lock." Said Gus

"What's that?" asked Ace

"Don't know, don't care." Said Dan

"The resistance is over. You just don't know it." Said Gus

_Gauntlet activated._

"Gauntlet… Power Strike!" Gus, Mira, Ace, and Dan exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Mira

"She just set down a Darkus Gate Card!" I exclaimed

"What's the game plan?" wondered Dawn

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Said Jack

"Okay, Darkus Dark Hound, activate! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Mira

"Uh, nice doggie." Dan and I said in unison

"He's all bite. She's mine! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Dark Hound G-Power 500_

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

"They're ahead now, but once I open the Gate Card, Percival's power will go up. What now Mira?" asked Ace

"Hit it! Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, stand!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Finally. The Dragonoid. This is it. Ventus Spitarm…" started Gus

"Ability Activate! Darkus Howling!" exclaimed Mira

"Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 200_

"What? Drago!" exclaimed Percival

"Ability Activate! Darkus Paralyze!" exclaimed Mira

"I… can't… move." Said Percival

"You keep getting in my way!" exclaimed Gus

"Fine then. You take Percival. I'll take Drago." Said Mira

"Grr… just remember whose side you're on. Now go Ventus Spitarm, activate! Bakugan, stand!" exclaimed Gus

_Ventus Spitarm G-Power 500_

"Okay Dan, come and get us!" exclaimed Mira

"Oh we will Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"Ability Activate! Ventus Diffuse!" exclaimed Gus

_Darkus Percival G-Power 250_

"Double Ability Activate! Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon! Can ya take the heat Mira?!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Darkus Dark Hound G-Power 300_

"Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" exclaimed Mira

"What's she thinking?" I wondered

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"Darkus Reactor won't just raise Dark Hound's power. It'll also raise Percival's." I said

_Darkus Dark Hound G-Power 600_

_Darkus Percival G-Power 550_

"So now we're even." Said Mira

"Wake up!" exclaimed Gus

"My power level went up?" wondered Percival

_Gus Life-force 90 percent_

"Are you kidding?! Mira, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Gus

"My mistake." Said Mira

_I had to hold back the urge to perform an anime fall. She clearly wouldn't make that amateurish mistake!_

"Percival." Said Drago

"Yes, something's up." Said Percival

_Ability Card Set_

"Keep going guys! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 800_

"Ability Activate! Darkus Cave!" exclaimed Mira

_Darkus Dark Hound G-Power 700_

"Oops, bad idea." Said Mira

_Mira life-force 80 percent_

"Maybe you can still get your money back on these Cyber Bakugan Gus! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Dan

"Mira, you can stay out of this. Aquos Grafias, activate! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

"Go Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_Aquos Grafias G-Power 500_

_Darkus Percival G-Power 450_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 400_

"Two to one. Hey Gus, why don't you just give up now?" asked Ace

"Laugh all you want Ace, because soon, you'll be crying all the way home!" exclaimed Gus

_Ability Card Set_

"Ability Activate! Aquos Crush Shield!" exclaimed Gus

"You asked for it." Said Ace

_Ability Card Set_

"Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" exclaimed Ace

"Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Darkus Percival G-Power 650_

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Try and beat that!" exclaimed Dan

"Looks like I just did." Said Gus

_Aquos Grafias G-Power 900_

"That can't be right!" exclaimed Dan

"With Aquos Crush Shield, every time your power level goes up, mine does too, so keep it coming." Said Gus

"Fine then. We're snagged either way." Said Ace

"Come on, I'm waiting for your next move." Said Gus

"Subterra Grakas Hound, activate! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Mira

"Ah! More dogs?!" I exclaimed

_Subterra Grakas Hound G-Power 500_

"Back off Mira! You've already done enough damage as it is. I've finally got this under control." Said Gus

"I can't. Spectra is counting on me for data too. They won't know what hit them." Said Mira

"What is she doing?! Can't just wait." Said Dan

"No Dan, wait. Increasing our power level is just what he wants." Said Ace

"Yeah, but I gotta feeling I can take out Mira. Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 800_

_Aquos Grafias G-Power 1100_

"I don't know what you're up to, but this better work." Said Gus

"Told you so. It doesn't matter how strong the attack is, if it's just reflected back. Ability Activate! Subterra Seeker!" exclaimed Mira

"What the?!" exclaimed Dan

_Subterra Grakas Hound G-Power 600_

"Drago! Are you okay?" asked Dan

"Yes Dan, I'm fine. However, Mira is a formidable opponent. It's taking everything I got, but the power of that attack… was only half of what it could've been. Why?" wondered Drago

"Weird." Said Dan

_Wait a minute… is she…_

"Ha! That's it! Let's do this!" exclaimed Dan

"There's Dan!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Baron

"Looks like Dan's brawling Mira." Said Marucho

"Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Reactor!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Aquos Grafias G-Power 1300_

"You stooge! The more power you pour on, the more power you give Grafias!" exclaimed Gus

"Pyrus Spyderfencer, activate! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Mira

"Why did you do that Mira? We're already winning this." Said Gus

"And now I'm finishing it off." Said Mira

"Mira." Said Drago

"It's like… maybe she's…" started Dan

"Still with us." Said Drago

"But we can't be sure." Said Percival

"Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"That's it. Move over. Ability Activate! Aquos Cyclowave!" exclaimed Gus

_Aquos Grafias G-Power 1700_

"No way! Come Bakugan Trap, Scorpion!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Scorpion G-Power 350_

"Now Darkus Dark Hound, activate!" exclaimed Mira

_Darkus Dark Hound G-Power 500_

"Mira, what's with you?" asked Gus

"I'm busy, back off!" exclaimed Mira

"Wow." Said Marucho

"You said it." Said Baron

"Ha-ha, now. Ability Activate!" exclaimed Dan

_Ability Card Set_

"What the?" wondered Gus

"That's Max Reflector. It takes your attack and sends it back at twice the power! And here's the best part poser, it's gonna blow through all your Bakugan at once!" exclaimed Dan

_Mira life-force zero_

_And here come three new Bakugan for the resistance!_

"Alright Mira, way to go!" exclaimed Dan

"Thanks Dan." Said Mira

"What was… that about?" asked Ace

"I think you were always right Ace." Said Percival

"Hmm?" wondered Ace

"So Mira… never planned on betraying us after all." Said Dan

"Hmm… of course. I never really believed it." Said Ace

"You lost your battle on purpose?! You traitor! Get out!" exclaimed Gus

_That was rude! He knocked her to the ground!_

"If you think you're walking out of here with three mechanical Bakugan, you're wrong! Come on, forget Mira! I'm taking you both on myself! Give me back what is mine!" exclaimed Gus

"That ain't happenin'!" exclaimed Dan

"Those were won fair and square." Said Ace

"Haos Brachium! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Gus

_Haos Brachium G-Power 500_

"Well, you can't say you weren't warned. Payback time." Said Ace

_Ability Card Set_

"Ability Activate! Battle Marionette! I call out Spitarm!" exclaimed Ace

_Ventus Spitarm G-Power 500_

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Gus

"Come Bakugan Trap, Falcon Fly!" exclaimed Ace

_Darkus Falcon Fly G-Power 350_

"Hey Dan, looks like the gang's all here." Said Ace

"Watch your move." Said Dan

"Grr… I'll show you! Double Ability Activate! Haos Unity plus Ventus Power Blow!" exclaimed Gus

"I can't believe it! He's zapped the power levels of all his Bakugan!" exclaimed Marucho

"This could be bad." Said Mira

"Drago, that's a lot of firepower." Said Dan

"Nothing we can't handle." Said Drago

"You think there's safety in numbers Percival?" asked Ace

"Not for the Vexos." Said Percival

"Here we go!" exclaimed Gus

_Ability Card Set_

"Ability Activate! Aquos Crush Shield!" exclaimed Gus

"Nice try. I'm gonna make your big, bad shield disappear. Ability Activate! Darkus Maiden!" exclaimed Ace

_Bye-bye Aquos Crush Shield._

"If you like that…" started Ace

_Ability Card Set_

"Ability Activate! Misty Shadow! Go Falcon Fly!" exclaimed Ace

"If the dimension controller is below us, this battle could work to our advantage." Said Shun

"Uh, well, yeah, should be, but what's the big deal?" asked Marucho

"I've got a feeling. If Dan and Ace keep upping the energy, this battle could overload the Gamma controller." Said Shun

"Just like what happened with the Alpha and Beta controllers!" exclaimed Jack

"Sounds good to me." I said

"Once it explodes, it could mean, we'll beat the Vexos once and for all." Said Shun

"Now Dan, you're up." Said Ace

"Got it! Double Ability Activate! Satellite Impact plus Strike Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Gus life-force Zero._

"Shutdown!" exclaimed Dan

_And that's a grand total of six new mechanical Bakugan._

"Nice work." Said Drago

"You too man." Said Dan

_The whole place was shaking!_

"Whoa! What is going on?" asked Dan

"It's the Dimension Controller! My guess, it's gonna blow, big time!" exclaimed Dawn

"It's falling." Said Marucho

"Let's go!" exclaimed Shun

_Before we could escape, the ground underneath our feet collapsed, and we were beginning to fall, until Drago and Ingram caught us._

"Whoa! Thanks Drago." Said Dan

"You too Ingram." Said Shun

_We got to a safe place, away from all of the lava._

"I can't believe it! We finally destroyed the last of the Vestal's Dimension Controllers." Said Baron

"And best of all, now all of the Bakugan will be free for good." Said Marucho

"Congrats everyone." Said Dan

"I'm sorry guys. I'm… I'm really sorry. I almost…" started Mira

_Dan put a hand on her right shoulder as I put my hand on her left._

"No sorry's, okay?" asked Dan

"It's alright." I said

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mira." Said Jack

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Said Mira

"You had us a little worried there." Said Dawn

"But we always knew, that in your heart, you were with us Mira." Said Baron

"I admit, I got a little scared back there when I saw you battling with Dan, but you were really helping him." Said Marucho

"Yeah, first I didn't know what you were doing. I feel like a dork!" exclaimed Dan

"It's not hard to fool you. I can think of a bunch of things I can pull off and you'd be fooled." I said

"You're right." Said Dan

_That earned a lot of laughing._

"I always believed in you. I know you. You'd never go back on your word." Said Ace

"Thank you." Said Mira

"Cool it. There's still one more thing to do. Next stop, the Vest Palace!" exclaimed Dan

_And yet, I know, this is only the calm before the storm._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Sakura here. We finally got rid of the dimension controllers, but the battle isn't over just yet. We still have to free the Bakugan Hydron made into bronze statues before we can call it mission accomplished. Bakugan, Brawl! Be there Brawlers!**_

_**Done and done! Yeah, this took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	16. Liberation of New Vestroia

Chapter 15: Liberation of New Vestroia

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I've been as busy as heck for a long time, okay? Anyway, before I find myself ranting, I'll just move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. He belongs to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We all rode our Bakugan up to the palace while Leo and Lunar were guarding the tank. I really didn't want to risk changing the timeline, period._

"Prince Hydron thinks he's safe in his sky palace." Said Ace

"But he's not as long as Tigerra and the others are his prisoners." Said Baron

"I've seen them. They've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room." Said Mira

"That's horrible. We've got to free them!" exclaimed Marucho

"We will Marucho! We'll free them all!" exclaimed Shun

"They're really gonna regret messing with us, big time!" I exclaimed

"No one messes with our friends and think they can get away with it." Said Dawn

"Especially if your friends are part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said Jack

"Hang on guys, we're coming! And this time, nothing's gonna stop us!" exclaimed Dan

_Just as we were about to reach the palace, our Bakugan turned back into spheres! If it wasn't for Shun's quick thinking and my own, Marucho, Mira, Dawn, and Jack would've hit the ground hard._

"You two got us, but who's got them?" asked Marucho

"That's an answer I really want to find out." I said

"But that was weird. How did you guys suddenly turn back into spheres?" asked Jack

"Yeah. Didn't we destroy all the dimension controllers?" asked Elfin

"Well it looks like the prince kept one in reserve." Said Shun

"It seems the young prince is trickier than we thought." Said Ingram

"I just hope the others are okay." Said Mira

"They're okay. Drago won't let them down." Said Wilda

"I guess so." Said Mira

"Wilda's right." Said Jack

"Ya think?" asked Mira

"Dan's been in worse spots than this." Said Jack

_More so in the future._

"Right now, we need to continue with the mission." I said

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: The battle's just begun.**_

_**Dawn: Let's hope we can do this. Let's free the Bakugan!**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

_After a long elevator ride, we finally made it._

"So this is Prince Hydron's throne room?" asked Dawn

"We'll have to be careful. He could show up at any moment." Said Shun

_Mira then walked up to the throne._

"One of these buttons should do it." Said Mira

_She entered a code, and we saw Preyas, Skyress, Tigerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid all as statues!_

"Preyas!" exclaimed Marucho

"Skyress!" exclaimed Shun

"Like them? I already know how Mira feels about them." The boy who just appeared said

"Prince Hydron!" exclaimed Mira

"That's Hydron?!" exclaimed Dawn

"I imagined him creepier looking, not as a kid." I said

_He was obviously ticked off at my comment._

"Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking? I would've expected better manners, especially from Professor Clay's daughter. Now get out, before I decide to punish you for trespassing on my collection." Said Hydron

"On your collection?" asked Jack

"That's right. These five warrior Bakugan are one of a kind, and I only need one more to complete the set, but you fools keep interfering with my plans! You won't stop me from taking the Dragonoid." Said Hydron

"You're a monster." Said Marucho

"What's that?" asked Hydron

"You took Preyas, the best friend I ever had and you treated him like a thing." Said Marucho

"Even worse than a thing." Said Elfin

"That's right." Said Mira

"And I'm… going to make you pay for that!" Marucho exclaimed as he ran for Hydron

"Marucho!" exclaimed Mira

"Nice tantrum." Said Hydron

_Before he reached Hydron, he was about to be attacked by some kind of energy whip. I pulled out Lightsworn Barrier to protect him, no thanks to Mylene._

"Mylene." Said Shun

"No one attacks a Vestal prince of the realm." Said Mylene

"I don't need help." Said Hydron

"Come with me your highness." Said Mylene

"What did you say? You can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed Hydron

"Come back here coward!" exclaimed Marucho

"Calm down. This is for your own good." Said Mylene

_Talk about getting away. I then deactivated my duel disk._

"Hmph, those two deserve each other." Said Elfin

"Don't even think about them. The time has come, to free our friends, the Bakugan!" exclaimed Shun

"That's right. This is what we've been fighting for." Said Mira

"It's all worth it." Said Marucho

_Mira and I then worked on finding the reverse switch, or at least finding the switch to find the reverse switch._

"What do you think? Will we be able to free Preyas and the others?" asked Marucho

"We'll see." Said Mira

_We finally managed to find it._

"Nice job." Said Shun

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how to work this thing?" asked Marucho

"I think we have to activate the biological maintenance system to reverse the process that turned the Bakugan into bronze statues." Said Mira

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's boot this baby up!" exclaimed Marucho

"Yeah, one problem with that, it's not that simple. We need a passcode, or in other terms, the right sequence of keys in order to activate it." I said

"There are a lot of keys. Oh boy." Said Marucho

"Look at all that data. The combinations are endless." Said Ingram

"You've gotta be kidding. Ugh, we'll never be able to figure this out. It's impossible." Said Elfin

_I then noticed that Marucho was crying, and that one of his tears hit Elfin on the head._

"*Gasp*! What was that? Huh?" wondered Elfin

"I thought… I finally found you Preyas, and now you're gone. I'm sorry I was too late." Said Marucho

"Argh! That's it! I can't stand to see you cry Marucho. You're gonna short out the console!" exclaimed Elfin

"What are you doing?" asked Marucho

"What does it look like? I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board. If you wanna see Preyas, help me push the buttons!" exclaimed Elfin

"Thank you Elfin. You're gonna make me cry again. Make room. I'm getting in there." Said Marucho

"Better yet, get the number one hacker of New Domino City." Said Dawn

"And who might that be?" asked Shun

"Me. I once cracked into Industrial Illusion's computer and lead them to an internet café and they never caught me." I said

"Whoa! You probably had to get past a lot of firewalls." Said Marucho

"20 of them to be precise, and a bunch of fake firewalls. If I hit one of those, I would've had to destroy my computer." I said

_I hooked the computer up to my gauntlet, and began to work._

"Come on everybody! We can do this!" exclaimed Wilda

"Skyress, Preyas, Hydra, Tigerra, and Gorem. Hang on you guys, we're coming." Said Shun

"Come on! Faster!" exclaimed Ingram

_The Bakugan were helping me out by getting parts of the code, but I still didn't have the complete combination._

"I know this is a great aerobic workout and all, but… maybe hitting random buttons isn't the best way to do this." Said Elfin

"We can't give up now." Said Ingram

"Who's giving up?" asked Elfin

"And I've almost got the code. I'm gonna need another two minutes before I can get it." I said

_A shaking and the sound of battle caught me off guard, causing me to look behind myself, and that's when I saw Drago and Helios!_

"Drago!" exclaimed Mira

"Look out!" exclaimed Elfin

"They're heading for the palace." Said Marucho

"Hurry it up Sakura!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm the best hacker in New Domino City, not the world! Almost there." I said

_A sudden shaking threw me off my feet._

"Get me off this ride!" exclaimed Elfin

"No way! Elfin, you did it!" I exclaimed

"I'm so brilliant!" exclaimed Elfin

"Yes you are!" exclaimed Ingram

"Victory! Well done!" exclaimed Wilda

"Finally. Our lucky break." Said Shun

"You'll be back to normal soon Preyas." Said Marucho

_The palace then had another shake rock the place before some red lights began to flash._

"Auto self-destruct system activated. Please evacuate immediately." Said an automated voice

"We can't leave! The conversation isn't done!" exclaimed Elfin

"What's taking so long?" asked Wilda

"We have to get the brawlers out of here." Said Ingram

"We're not leaving." Said Mira

"Yeah, but…" started Jack

"No ifs, ands, or buts! We can't leave them behind!" I exclaimed

"We're running out of time. We have to get out of here." Said Mira

"No way! Not without me, I'm not leaving. No." said Marucho

"Marucho!" exclaimed Elfin

"I need to free Preyas and the others!" exclaimed Marucho

_Dawn, Jack, Mira and I had to jump out of the way of some incoming debris._

"Mira! Jack! Dawn! Sakura!" exclaimed Shun

"Mira, are you okay?" asked Wilda

"I think so." Said Mira

"You guys go on ahead. Don't worry, we'll finish up here." Said Shun

_Then the system began to short circuit. This wasn't looking good._

"The system is breaking apart Ingram. Skyress!" exclaimed Shun

_The bronze was cracking apart._

"You can do it Preyas! Finish the transformation on your own!" exclaimed Marucho

_This place was falling apart like my uncle's bad cooking! Marucho almost fell down until he was saved by… Aquos Preyas?! They did it!_

"Hey, nice of you to drop in pal." Said Preyas

"Preyas, it's you!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hey Skyress!" exclaimed Shun

"Shun! I knew you'd come!" exclaimed Skyress

"This means one thing." Said Twilight

"The final dimension controller must've been destroyed." Said Sunrise

"Right." I said

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again Shun." Said Skyress

"Yeah, me too." Said Shun

"Auto self-destruct system activated. Countdown to detonation commencing. Please evacuate immediately." Said an automated voice

"Yipes! We almost forgot about that!" I exclaimed

"Ah! Can we do the reunion thing later?!" exclaimed Preyas

"This palace is collapsing." Said Gorem

"We all have to leave right now." Said Tigerra

"I will carry those who can't fly." Said Hydranoid

"Then let's hurry and make a break for it." I said

_We then rode on our respective Bakugan and flew toward Ace and Baron. Looks like they got the message._

"Hey there." Said Elfin

"Not so fast!" Preyas exclaimed while grabbing onto Hydranoid's tail

"Mira!" exclaimed Ace

"Hi Ace!" exclaimed Mira

"Looks like everybody made it out okay." Said Nemus

"Tigerra, Gorem, Hydranoid, Skyress, Preyas! I think I'm gonna cry." Said Baron

_He was about to burst into tears until he almost fell off Nemus._

"I said hang on." Said Nemus

_That earned a good laugh, until I realized something._

"Hold it! Where's Dan?" asked Mira

"He's not here?" asked Marucho

"He must be still battling." Said Shun

"Oh no." said Mira

_We then watched the palace explode, with Dan still left behind with Drago! Not good._

"Dan!" exclaimed Mira

"Mira." Said Wilda

"Look!" exclaimed Preyas

"It's Drago." Said Gorem

"Yeah! Way to go Draggy baby!" exclaimed Preyas

"Dan!" Mira exclaimed as she jumped onto Drago in order to hug Dan

_The sun was setting here in New Vestroia. All the Bakugan seemed to be happy now that they weren't restrained to ball form anymore._

"Now this is more like it." Said Dan

"Sure is." Said Mira

"I still can't believe we actually did it." Said Dawn

"This is what we fought for guys, peace in New Vestroia." Said Dan

"Yes, but the battle's not over yet. We have to go back home to Vestal." Said Mira

"But if everyone knows that the Bakugan are intelligent now, can't the Vestals stay?" asked Dan

"Yes, as long as we respect each other and abide by the rules, the Bakugan and the Vestals can live together in peace." Said Drago

"Thank you Drago, but I don't think it's as easy as all that." Said Mira

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos might have gone back, but won't be gone for long. They'll wanna take back New Vestroia." said Ace

"That's why we're heading back to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos cold." said Baron

"We'll bring them to justice for enslaving the Bakugan and taking the planet, but we can't do it without Wilda and the others. Can they come with us Drago?" asked Mira

"Of course, if that is what they wish." said Drago

"I will go with you Mira. Anywhere." said Wilda

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble." said Nemus

"I'll go too Drago. It has been an honor." said Percival

"The honor is mine." said Drago

"We never did settle the question of which of us is mightier. Until we meet again then." said Percival

"I'll be waiting Percival." said Drago

_It looked like Alpha City was gaining lift upwards, like a hot air balloon._

"Check it out." said Marucho

"Alpha City, New Vestroia must be heading home, so we should get going too." said Mira

_Ace and Shun then shook hands._

"See you soon Shun." said Ace

"Catch you later." said Shun

"Master Marucho, Master Jack, I'm gonna miss you two." said Baron

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you too." said Marucho

"Yeah." said Jack

"Same to you Dan. I will never forget brawling at your side." said Mira

"Me too Mira. Good luck." said Dan

"Say hi to Runo." Mira said while winking

_Looks like Beta City is about to gain liftoff._

"Looks like your ride's taking off." said Dan

"Okay, time to go! Bye everyone! Take care!" exclaimed Mira

"Master Dan, don't forget me!" exclaimed Baron

"Fly safe!" exclaimed Elfin

"Does Vestal have e-mail?" asked Marucho

"Well, that's that. Guess it's time to make ourselves scarce too. Hey Drago, can the Bakugan come back with us?" asked Dan

"Of course they can." said Drago

"Yeah! That means Marucho and I can party on Planet Earth!" exclaimed Elfin

"As if! Marucho and I are best buds!" exclaimed Preyas

"That's old news. Marucho's outgrown you." said Elfin

"You're jealous 'coz I'm Marucho's official Bakugan partner. Look it up on Snickerpedia. You're just a temporary substitute Elfin. Got it?" asked Preyas

"That is so not true! I'm Marucho's partner! Deal with it fish breath!" exclaimed Elfin

"Why don't you just deal with it big ears!" exclaimed Preyas

"I'm Marucho's partner now!" exclaimed Elfin

"No, I'm Marucho's partner!" exclaimed Preyas

"Hey! Come on you two!" exclaimed Marucho

"Huh?" wondered Preyas

"Can't we all just get along? You can both be my partner." said Marucho

"Runo was very worried about you. You should go to her Tigerra." said Drago

"I am eager to see Julie." said Gorem

"I could see..." started Hydranoid's first head

"Alice." said Hydranoid's second head

"Again." finished Hydranoid's third head

"Great! It looks like the whole gang is going back to Earth! Right Shun? Huh?" wondered Dan

"You're not coming Skyress?" asked Shun

"Oh Shun, I am part of your past. Ingram is part of your future." said Skyress

"Skyress..." started Shun

"You have grown so much. I can't leave my home again. Ingram, take care of my Shun." said Skyress

"I will Skyress." said Ingram

"You'll be fine without me Shun. I will always be watching over you in my heart, but it's time to say good-bye, and thank you!" exclaimed Skyress

"Wait Skyress!" exclaimed Shun

"Okay, almost all of us are going back then." said Dan

"I guess you're right." said Marucho

"Alright Drago? We're leaving. Bye buddy." said Dan

"Give my regards to Runo and the others." said Drago

"I don't understand. Aren't you coming with us Drago?" asked Marucho

"I'm sorry, but he can't leave New Vestroia." I said solemnly

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Jack

"Drago's a part of the Perfect Core of New Vestroia, which is what keeps New Vestroia stable." said Dawn

"Dawn is right. I'm afraid I can never leave New Vestroia again Marucho, Jack." said Drago

"That's not entirely correct Drago." said Apollonir

"Apollonir?!" exclaimed Drago

_We looked to the sky, and saw the six ancient warriors of New Vestroia._

"The six ancient warrior Bakugan." said Drago

"Drago, a Bakugan evolves through battle. You have become even more strong than before, strong enough to separate yourself from the Perfect Core at last." said Apollonir

"Separate? But how?" asked Drago

"The Perfect Core would stay here and you would keep only a spark with you to maintain your link. You have become nearly as powerful as the perfect core itself Drago, powerful enough to do almost anything." said Apollonir

"Then, I could go to Earth with Dan?" asked Drago

"Yes Drago. It would make no sense to keep you in New Vestroia. You have earned the right to live wherever you wish." said Apollonir

"Ha! Awesome! Drago, we're going home!" exclaimed Dan

"You bet partner." said Drago

"You can travel between worlds whenever you want. You now have the power to open the dimensional gate yourself Drago." said Apollonir

"Really? Alright then. Let's go home." Said Drago

"That is seriously cool Drago!" exclaimed Jack

"Let's ride!" exclaimed Dan

_We entered through the portal first, but I saw that Leo and Lunar made it through, just in time. We all got back to Earth, but we decided to give Runo and Dan some privacy first before we entered._

"Shun! Jack! Marucho! Sakura! Dawn!" exclaimed Runo

"The Battle Brawlers are back together!" exclaimed Marucho

"Good to see you Runo." Said Shun

"Hey Runo! Gorem's back! Okay… so everyone's back. Well… in that case, oh yeah!" exclaimed Julie

"Good to have the old team back together Dan!" exclaimed Drago

"You got it. Friends forever Drago." Said Dan

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Everyone, including us, exclaimed in unison

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Dan

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Hey there, Sakura here.**_

_**Dawn: And Dawn as well. We finally got a break after we saved New Vestroia**_

_**Sakura: But this is only the calm before the storm. Jack's gone missing, and Dawn and I both know why. He's about to become our enemy, Dark Mask.**_

_**Dawn: I still can't believe he'd go to the Vexos. If that wasn't crazy enough, King Zenoheld, the leader of the Vestals wants revenge for what we did.**_

_**Sakura: Plus, he wants the attribute energies from the Six Ancient Warriors of New Vestroia and some more, like Crimson Dragon more! Can we handle this new enemy and this new threat of the Bakugan Termination System? Let's find out.**_

_**Sakura and Dawn: Bakugan, Brawl!**_

_**Dawn: See you soon Brawlers**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Whew, this one really took me a while, but I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	17. Six Degrees of Destruction

Chapter 16: Six Degrees of Destruction

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm lame with the updates, but hey, I'm updating now, right? Anyway, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also don't own Jack Vense. He belongs to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It's been six months since we've freed New Vestroia from the Vestal invaders and the Vexos. I still can't get through to that stupid mad scientist, Zigzix. Don't tell me that I have to live out my own timeline now while avoiding the past me in order to avoid a paradox. Marucho allowed me and Dawn to chill at his place, but we've decided to help Kato out with the household chores. It was our way of saying 'thank you for letting us stay here.' Unfortunately, sometime within those six months, Jack vanished, and Dawn and I knew why, but we couldn't tell them, not without revealing where we really were from. With all the chill time we had with our Bakugan, what happened in New Vestroia seemed like a dream, until one day, a visitor with a familiar face from the past showed up from Dr. Michael's Dimension Transporter._

"Mira!" exclaimed Dan

"Hey stranger. Miss me?" asked Mira

_We all gave her a group hug when we saw her again. Soon enough, we were on Marucho's private plane back to Wardington City when Mira pulled all of the girls over for a girl chat._

"Runo, Julie, Sakura, Dawn, you look great." Said Mira

"Oh, thanks Mira." Said Julie

"Did you do something with your hair?" asked Runo

"You noticed." Said Mira

_She whispered something to Runo, and I didn't want to hear it. I gripped my arm, and closed one of my eyes in pain. My mark's acting up for some weird reason._

"What's with all the whispering? Hey Mira, what's up with Baron and Ace? How are they doing?" asked Dan

"Oh, you know, settling back into normal life." Said Mira

"Now that the Bakugan are free, they must have a lot of spare time like us." Said Marucho

"Baron's busy helping out with his brothers and sisters at home. Ace, I haven't heard from in a while. So, where's Jack? I haven't seen him." Said Mira

"We don't know. He said he had something to take care of when we got back." Said Dan

_I was looking outside the window thinking about Jack. Why would you join the Vexos after all we went through?_

_*Flashback*_

"_Jack, I know you're a Battle Brawler, so why don't you come back with me, please? I'm sure Dan, Shun, Marucho, will be happy to see you again, along with Fabia." I said_

_"I cannot return to them. Sakura, the horrible things I have done and the face I see in the mirror reflects my actions and foolishness." Said Jack_

_"What are you talking about? Dan, Shun, and Marucho seem like they're willing to accept you with open arms. You four sounded like you were close, so what's wrong with seeing them?" I asked_

_"Do you remember what happened? What I did? My foolishness, and the betrayal I committed?" asked Jack_

_*End Flashback*_

_I just wish I knew what you meant by those words then, in my past, your future._

"So Mira, tell us, what's been happening in Vestal since we parted ways back in New Vestroia?" asked Shun

"Yeah, I've been dying to know what happened to that creep Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons." Said Dan

"Well, where do I start? As soon as we returned to Vestal, we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story. While we were gone, several rumors had been circulating about what was really happening in New Vestroia. We went in front of the cameras live to tell the people of Vestal the truth. Of course the royal family immediately denied everything. They said the talking Bakugan was some kind of television trick done with sound effects. Luckily for us, the people believed we were the ones telling the truth and they all banded together to rise up and fight." Said Mira

"So then? What happened Prince crybaby and King loser?" I asked

"They disappeared, one night under the cover of darkness." Said Mira

"You mean someone kidnapped them?" asked Ingram

"No, they fled before they could be captured and held accountable for their crimes. King Zenoheld, Prince Hydron, and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace. Before anyone realized what was happening, it was too late to stop them." Said Mira

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken." Said Marucho

"King Zenoheld is no coward. He wasn't running away to hide out in some dark corner of the galaxy. Just after his escape, the resistance learned that he was preparing to hatch an even bigger plan that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone." Said Mira

"That's crazy! There's no way we can sit back and let it happen!" exclaimed Dan

"But how are we supposed to stop him if we don't even know where he is? He could be anywhere." Said Shun

"Well, we aren't 100 percent certain that it's true. It'd be a difficult task to accomplish, even for Zenoheld. Let's hope for our sakes it's just a rumor." Said Mira

_I then heard the intercom come online, and Kato, Marucho's butler, appeared on the screen._

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for your patience. We'll be preparing to land shortly." Said Kato

_We made the descent to Marucho's house._

"Wow, Earth is so beautiful from up here." Said Mira

_If she thinks this is beautiful, she should see Earth from space._

"Marucho and his family have this entire place to themselves?" asked Mira

"You think this is impressive, wait until you see the inside." Said Runo

_It was true. His mansion was definitely bigger than old man Goodwin, that's for sure. And actually felt like a home too._

"In honor of Mira's visit, it only seemed natural that we celebrate. I've had a little snack prepared for us in the ballroom. I wasn't sure what you liked, so my chef prepared everything." Said Marucho

"Thanks Marucho." Said Mira

"No problem. I think you'd really like the food. It's really very good and…"

_I noticed Mira stopped by the aquarium. I have to admit, when Marucho was showing me and Dawn around the house, we stopped to see the fish, and whale, before running to catch up to him. The same thing happened in his zoo, and the art room._

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Said Mira

"You're not dreaming. Everyone has this reaction the first time." Said Shun

"Can you blame them?" asked Mira

_Mira then opened a random door, and I had to stop myself from pointing out the obvious, because I know what's coming next, and it's gonna be funny._

"Huh? Is this the ballroom Marucho? Oh my goodness, it's absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Mira

"You're hilarious Mira. How many ballrooms would have a toilet in the center of the room? This is the bathroom, silly. The ballroom is this way." Said Marucho

_Well, Marucho wasn't kidding when he said that his chef prepared everything!_

"Wow! This all looks so fabulous!" Julie exclaimed as she grabbed a spoon and a fork

"Take it easy Julie. Where are your manners? This is Mira's party." Said Runo

"Oh, right, sorry." Said Julie

_We each got a glass of juice, and toasted to begin the whole thing._

"To friendship!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Welcome back Mira!" exclaimed Julie

"Thank you guys. Oh, I almost forgot. Julie, Runo, I brought gifts for you." Said Mira

_I noticed that she pulled out a couple of gauntlets, a Subterra one and a Haos one._

"Here." Said Mira

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Runo

"Wow. Gauntlets. Awesome! Can you say 'coolest'?" asked Julie

"Thank you Mira." Said Runo

_That was some party. I feel stuffed. Just then, my arm began to glow and hurt. I winced in pain as I tried to cover the glow on my forearm._

"Huh? Sakura, you're glowing." Said Mira

"What are you hiding?" asked Shun

"It's nothing." I said in obvious pain

"Wh-what's happening to me?" asked Drago

"I feel strange too, like I'm burning up." Said Wilda

"Now it's got me. Preyas, do you feel it?" asked Elfin

"Huh? Me? No, I feel fine." Said Preyas

"What's wrong?" asked Marucho

"Tigerra, do you feel it?" asked Drago

"No, I don't feel a thing." Said Tigerra

"This is the strangest thing." Said Ingram

"You can say that again." Said Sunrise

"Excuse me for a moment. Gotta use the restroom." I said as I ran out the door

_I hid in the bathroom and took off the glove that covered my mark. Twilight, Leonidas, and Lunar popped out of my bag, and I noticed that Twilight was glowing crimson red. The moment I had taken off the glove, the whole room flooded with a bright red light, and it felt like I was in space. The Crimson Dragon soon appeared in front of me._

"Crimson Dragon!" I exclaimed

"_**Young Signer from a distant future, I beg of you for your help. The Six Ancient Warriors and I were defeated by King Zenoheld. He desired the Six Attribute energies that they possessed while he was after the power that I possess. I've managed to save the Six Ancient Warriors from death, but I have been weakened as a result. I have to rest until I am needed again, so for that time, I am entrusting my power to you Twilight Dragonoid.**_" Said the Crimson Dragon

_A trail of red-colored energy entered Twilight, and I shielded my eyes as I saw her evolve._

"_**The fate of the Bakugan is in your hands. Do not let King Zenoheld obtain my power to power his Bakugan Termination system. Please, you are this world's only hope.**_" Said the Crimson Dragon

_I woke up again in the bathroom. It was all a dream?_

"Was it… all a dream?" I wondered

"It wasn't a dream. Just look at how I've changed." Said Twilight

_She opened up, and was right!_

"Then that means… all that stuff about King Loopy was real. I guess then it's up to us to stop him!" I exclaimed

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Dawn here. I can't believe that all of our Bakugan have evolved, and that the Crimson Dragon's entrusted its power to Twilight. Thankfully, after that incident, Mira's forgotten about Sakura's Mark of the Dragon. I don't know about you, but we have some serious problems on our hands. Tune in next time to see what happens. Bakugan, Brawl! See you soon brawlers!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Finally! It took me a while, but it was worth it! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	18. Revelation

Chapter 17: Revelation

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm slow with the updates, but hey, I'm working on it. Don't worry about your hats; because I reassure you, I hope to be back on schedule soon. Anyways, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. He belongs to my good friend Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was currently in torture central, meaning the mall, with Julie, Runo, Dawn, and myself. It's called torture central because I hate clothes shopping! Thankfully, there was an accessory store next to the dress shop so I took a look around and found this really cute hat. It was pink and had a small bow on it with an elastic band around the area where it would go on my head, so it was a snug fit. Thankfully, the store accepted duel credits, and I knew how to duel my way around a deck, so filling the card with some duel credits wasn't going to be a problem._

"Twilight, everything alright with you?" I asked

"Yes. In fact, I've never felt better." Said Twilight

"I'm glad for that, though I can't help but worry about the Crimson Dragon." I said

"Don't worry so much about it. The Crimson Dragon entrusted me with her powers, a tell-tale sign that it trusts you." Said Twilight

"Thanks. Man, I'm hungry. Well, one good thing about torture central is the food court." I said

"Wouldn't Dawn get worried about you if you wander off?" asked Twilight

"If she gets worried we have a mental connection. It's like a walkie-talkie, except we're the only ones who can hear each other." I said

_Thankfully, there was a place that accepted duel points for cash and sold some pretty sweet cheeseburgers with fries._

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating cheeseburgers, fries, and Diet Coke, Sakura." Said Twilight

"Hey! Lay off the jokes. I like a good cheeseburger with fries whenever I can." I said while taking a huge bite out of my cheeseburger

"Yeah, whatever." Said Twilight

"Sakura! There you are!" exclaimed Julie

_I paled as I saw them with a bunch of shopping bags. How many clothes did they buy?_

"Listen, Marucho just called. He wants us to meet him over at his place." Runo said

"Really? Well, okay." I said

_We hurried over to Marucho's house, and saw that he had this massive computer system! So why hide this thing from us?_

"Dude, are you kidding me? You had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?" asked Dan

"Yeah Marucho. What's up with that, huh?" asked Julie

"Quiet guys. Let him concentrate." Mira told the others

"Here we go. This should do it." Said Marucho

_The screen in front of us then opened to show some over-dressed dude in a chair. Where have I seen him before?_

"Good afternoon to you, my fellow Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said the guy on the other end

"Hey Klaus. How are you man, it's been so long. I see that living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style. Still rocking the 16th century pirate thing?" asked Dan

"Hold it, Klaus? That guy in the overdressed pirate suit wouldn't happen to be Klaus von Hertzon, would he?" I asked

"Same guy." Said Dan

"No wonder I felt like I've seen him before." I said to myself

"Your compliments are appreciated, but we have more pressing issues to discuss." Said Klaus

"Guys! You've gotta help us! They've come back!" exclaimed Baron

"Hydron and his posse of Vexos scum." Said Ace

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Dawn

"I'm so sorry Master Dan! Hydron ambushed us in the park and took the half of the Haos Energy that Nemus had!" Baron exclaimed while he closed his eyes out of shame

"Just don't beat yourself up Baron. They're stronger now. If Klaus and Sirenoid hadn't stepped in, Mylene would've taken my Darkus energy too." Said Ace

"So it looks like the Vexos are calling us out." Said Dan

"Just like the ancients said, they're after our six attribute energies and something more for the BT system." Said Dragon

"But we don't know what that 'something more' is." Said Shun

"I do, it's the power source. I'm assuming that the BT system requires a lot of energy to use, so the power that was given to Twilight is their power source, which would indefinitely help Zenoheld to keep the system running." I said

"But still, now that they got Baron's half of the Haos energy, they're a few steps closer to activating it." Said Dawn

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore." Said Shun

"We know what we gotta do! Time for us to go to Vestal and face these Vexos clowns head on! It's time we shut them down for good!" exclaimed Dan

"Without Jack?" Mira asked

"Unfortunately, he pulled a disappearing act a couple months ago. He's not picking up his cell, his gauntlet's gone AWOL, and he couldn't have picked a better time to go Sayonara on us!" I exclaimed

"For once, I agree with Sakura." Said Dawn

"Yep." Said Julie

"Yep. Don't worry guys. Julie and I can hold down the fort, just like before." Said Runo

"Yeah! We're all pros at it now!" exclaimed Julie

"Alright then. Next stop, Vestal!" exclaimed Dan

_There were multiple cheers for Dan's decision, so after getting changed into more proper gear, we headed to Dr. Michael's lab in Russia._

"No pressure doc, but we're counting on you. You gotta get us all to Vestal in one piece." Said Dan

"Yes, I understand. You'll all be fine. This isn't a slingshot you know." Dr. Michael said

"Be careful when you get there, okay?" asked Alice

"Don't worry, we're the best, remember?" asked Marucho

_I then noticed some red lights on Dr. Michael screen. That's not usually good._

"What's this? The radar is picking up an atmospheric anomaly emanating from New Vestroia." Dr. Michael said

"What do you think it is?" asked Alice

"The Vexos, who else?" said Mira

"That doesn't make sense." Said Dan

"None of the Bakugan possessing attribute energies, or the power source the Vexos need are there." Said Drago

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us off their tails." Said Preyas

"Or maybe it's another attack on our people!" exclaimed Elfin

"Elfin's right. We can't ignore it!" exclaimed Ingram

"What do you think Dan?" asked Drago

"I don't know. Could be a decoy, but it could also be a trap to lure all of the attribute energies, and the power source that Zenoheld needs to one place. Aw man." Dan said while gripping his head

"I'll go check it out." Said Shun

"Huh?" asked Dan

"You made a good point. It's probably safer if we split up anyway. We'll catch you later in Vestal." Said Shun

"Are you sure?" asked Mira

"He's fine. He's almost as tough as me." Said Dan

"That's because he's tougher." I said

"He is not!" Dan exclaimed while having a tick mark on his head

"The dimension transporter has locked onto the coordinates. If you're going to jump, now's the time to do it." Dr. Michael said

"You'll be fine Shun! Just remember to hold your breath." Said Alice

"Say 'hi' to New Vestroia, okay buddy?" asked Dan

_They gave each other a silent acknowledgement, and Shun ran into the dimensional transporter. I hope he's gonna be okay. _

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: We'll be back in a flash brawlers!**_

_**Twilight: Stick around, there's more action to come.**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

_It's time for us to head for Vestal. Though when we went through the portal this time, we ended up in some kind of Victorian castle. I hope we didn't accidently go back in time, again. That would just ruin my day. Still, it looks nice._

"Master Marucho! Master Dan! Sakura! Dawn! Mira! You all made it!" exclaimed a familiar male voice

_It was Baron! Boy, am I glad to see you!_

"Where's Master Jack?" Baron asked while looking around

"Gone AWOL. He disappeared a couple months ago. I don't even know where he is." I said

"Bummer, and that's saying something." Said Ace

"So, what's happening?" I asked

"Hey. Where's the red carpet?" asked Marucho

"Wow. Guys, this place is amazing. If I didn't know better, I'd think we were still in Marucho's house." Said Mira

"Are you kidding me? Even Marucho's _dog_house is bigger than this!" exclaimed Ace

"Ha. You're probably right Ace. But seriously, it's like a fairytale. It's a magical palace you see in a storybook." Said Mira

"I'll say. Better than our penthouse back in New Domino." I said

"You have a penthouse?" asked Dan

"Yeah. Our father was a famous duelist, so we've got the funds." I said

"We rarely use them though, so we've been relying on duel points to get the stuff we need, since we win a lot of duels." Said Dawn

"Wow." Said Dan

"Yeah. Still, I have to agree with Mira about the 'storybook fairytale palace'." I said while looking around

"If this is a magical palace, then it is in greatly in need of a princess." Said a male voice

_Mira turned to see Klaus walking down the stairs. I don't care if he's descended from nobility; he is way too overdressed for the 21__st__ century!_

"Are you interested in the position, Princess Mira? Why yes, that does have a nice ring to it. Greetings. I am Klaus von Hertzon. Welcome to my home." Klaus said before he kissed Mira on the hand

_Well, he's a gentleman, and gave us all the shocked looks on our faces._

"Dude!" exclaimed Ace

"Um, hi there." Mira said in total shock

"This guy's cheesy. Why do girls always fall for it?" Dan asked in a low whisper

"I'm not." I replied

"That's a first." Said Dan

"Oh please. You wish you were that smooth." Said Marucho

"Can we get down to business?!" exclaimed Drago

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Why don't you guys fill us in on the Vexos attacks." Said Dan

"Dan's right. They're probably out there right now plotting their next move." Said Mira

_As we made our way to his gazebo in the outside garden, he filled us in on our situation. At least we have some good news so far._

"Well luckily for us, the Vexos have managed to take Baron's half of the Haos energy so far." Said Mira

"That we know of for certain. Who knows what's happened to Shun and Ingram since they left for New Vestroia." Said Wilda

"That's a good point. If only we had some way of contacting them to find out for sure." Said Drago

"Oh no! Do you think they're alright? I really hope they are." Said Elfin

"Forget this waiting around business! It's making me crazy! Let's attack them in their secret hideout!" exclaimed Dan

"Secret hideout? Good idea. Any idea where that might be genius?" asked Ace

_Answer: no clue._

"Guys, how do they keep getting the drop on us? It's like they magically appear out of thin air without any warning!" exclaimed Baron

"The mother palace. They're probably transporting themselves from there. That means they're hiding out somewhere in this dimensional universe." Said Mira

"Klaus, can we reconfigure your trans-dimensional communication system to identify and track dimensional anomalies? If so, we can use it to locate their point of origin and find out where they're hiding." Said Marucho

"That actually doesn't sound like a half-bad idea Marucho, but I think there could be some flaws with it." I said

"I concur with you Sakura. Unfortunately, I don't think that'll be possible." Said Klaus

"Why? I thought your foundation was the cutting edge of technology." Said Elfin

"That's like asking us if we can retool your microwave so you can cut your lawn with it. Just because they're both pieces of machine, doesn't mean they can be used for the same purpose." Said Sirenoid

_Dan then suddenly slammed his hands on the table._

"Enough! I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for the Vexos to attack!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan…" started Drago

_We then heard something, like some kind of alarm._

"Well Dan, it looks like you're not gonna have to wait after all." Said Klaus

_And let the running begin. We arrived at a place where it looked like a teleporter was being used, and Volt showed his face._

"Volt!" exclaimed Dan

"Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, and the power source? Well, well. Looks like all the attributes I have on my list are right here in front of me. There's nothing I love more than one-stop shopping, especially when it comes to attributes." Said Volt

"Ha! If you think you've seriously got a chance of beating us all by yourself, then you're even sillier than that haircut makes you look!" exclaimed Dan

"Insulting a man's hair? That's just downright impolite." Said a male voice

_It can't be… it is! Spectra! And his lapdog, Gus._

"Hello Dan Kuso." Said Spectra

"Spectra?" Dan wondered in disbelief

"You're still alive?" asked Volt

"That's right. Relax. You look like you've seen a ghost. I promise you, I'm flesh and blood Volt. I know you must feel overcome with happiness, especially after you fled the crumbling palace, and left me for dead. I hate to spoil your plans, but I've got some business to settle with Dan here." Said Spectra

"Spectra." Said Dan

"That's right. I beat you once Dan, and I'll have no problem doing it again." Said Spectra

"Hey, not so fast Spectra, this is my battle. Get in line." Said Volt

"They're fighting?" wondered Ace

"What's up with that?" asked Dawn

"I don't know. I thought they were on the same side." Said Baron

"Anyone who gets in my way will be an enemy, whether they're brawlers or Vexos. Either way, I will crush them, and leave them in the dust." Said Spectra

"I won't let you bully me Spectra." Said Volt

"Really? You just did. You talk a big game Volt, but when it comes down to it, you're a disloyal coward." Said Gus

_He showed Volt something, a Bakugan ball?_

"What is that? Brontes?! Where did you find him? Why is he with you?! Why do you have Brontes?! Answer me!" exclaimed Volt

_Surprisingly, Brontes was silent._

"Gus, what did you do to my Brontes?" asked Volt

"Your Brontes? That's very funny Volt. Why do you care so much about something that you so easily tossed away? I modified him to better suit my purposes." Said Gus

"What do you mean 'modified'?!" exclaimed Volt

"Well, I don't wanna sound dramatic, but I guess in a way, you can say, I took away his soul." Said Gus

"Brontes." Volt said on the verge of tears

"Dan, are you ready to have some fun?" asked Spectra

"Bring it on frosted tips!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, I want in on this too." Said Mira

"Really?" asked Dan

"That goes double for me Dan!" exclaimed Marucho

"You sure?" asked Dan

_Oh boy, this is gonna be big._

"Hey guys, hold on a second!" exclaimed Ace

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Spectra, Dan, Mira, and Marucho exclaimed in unison

_Ace started to run towards the battle, but guess the party started without us. I'm glad I wasn't in there, since Dan took a serious beating._

"Dan, are you okay?" asked Ace

"That looked like some battle." I said

_Suddenly, I felt like my head was in pain, and I gripped my head as a sudden headache began to form. I then saw some kind of vision. It looked like Jack, but he was in some kind of weird Vexos outfit, and he was putting on a mask. Whatever happened in those two months, it caused Dark Mask to be born._

"Gus, let's go. It's over." Said Spectra

"Yes sir." Said Gus

"Helios isn't the only one who's changed Spectra. I've never seen you back down from a fight so easily." Said Dan

"Don't worry Dan. I'm not leaving for good. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, sooner than you think." Said Spectra

_A giant airship appeared in the sky! I have a feeling that it's Spectra's._

"Enjoy your victory, while you still can." Said Spectra

_He and Gus were pulled into the ship by some kind of tractor beam_

"Spectra!" exclaimed Dan

_He almost collapsed onto the ground._

"Dan!" exclaimed Mira

"Easy there pal." Said Marucho

"Sorry guys, guess I'm a bit wobbly." Said Dan

"Spectra and Helios both fought an incredible battle." Said Drago

"So, Volt, you ready to mix it up?" I asked

"There's nothing I love more than to crush you and take Drago's attribute energy, or the power source one of you is hiding, but I won't kick a man when he's down." Volt said before teleporting away

"Wow, Volt actually did the honorable thing." Said Marucho

"Looks like, Spectra's his own boss now." Said Dan

_And what surprises are in store for us next?_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After that vision I saw, I can't get it out of my head. I just wish I knew how Jack became Dark Mask. There are so many pieces of the puzzle that are missing, and I just can't find them. As if that wasn't bad enough, when the Vexos change their battle plans, I'm one step short of a brawler. Can I really win after all that's happened? Bakugan, Brawl! See you soon brawlers.**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Man, this one took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	19. Graceful Arrival

Chapter 18: Graceful Arrival

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I've been AWOL since my last update, but don't fret, I'll be updating more often while I still have the chance! School starts in less than two weeks for me, but more time will be on my hands thanks to my schedule. Anyways, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. He belongs to Storyteller222. Finally, I do not own Grace or the Bakugan she uses. They belong to my boyfriend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Baron and Ace wanted to check out this girl group that was supposedly the top thing on Vestal when the screen went all static, and Spectra was on the screen!_

"Greeting citizens. I am Spectra. I'm sure many of you remember me as the leader of the Vexos. It's true. I was the leader of the Vexos, but that is no longer so. Like you, I was deceived by the royal family. King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron are planning to conquer all nations across every dimension. When I learned of their plan to build a new, evil empire, I could no longer be part of the Vexos. They branded me a traitor, but I don't care." Said Spectra

"Ha! Can you believe the nerve of this guy taking over the air waves with his lies?" asked Ace

"Spectra's putting on a good performance, but I just know he's up to something rotten." Said Dan

"Keith, why?" asked Mira

"Vestal is in danger, from the evil King Zenoheld!" exclaimed Spectra

_Man, talk about a walking headache. I hope Klaus brought some tea to calm down the one that's forming in my head._

"I remember something Keith said to me. He said 'once I create my ultimate Bakugan warrior, I will overthrow the royal family and take Vestal. Anyone in my way will be destroyed'." Said Mira

"Yeah, but that was before we had the powers of the six ancients." Said Dan

"We beat them once. It sounds like he's turning his attention to overthrowing Zenoheld and the Vexos now." Said Ace

"Maybe, but we can't be sure it all isn't part of his larger plan. In the beginning, my brother infiltrated the royal family because he suspected that Zenoheld was lying to the people of Vestal. Once Keith learned the truth about the Bakugan, something inside of him changed. He became obsessed with capturing the perfect core energy to be used to create his ultimate Bakugan, and then rule the world. With that, Spectra was born." Said Mira

"So now we must be on guard for attacks from two enemies! Zenoheld and the Vexos, who are after the Pyrus energy attribute, and now Spectra, who wants the perfect core energy." Said Drago

"Gee Drago, you sure are Mr. Popular!" exclaimed Elfin

"There's no humor in this Elfin." Said Drago

"Doesn't matter. Anyone who challenges us is the enemy. No matter what they're after, they're gonna have to fight us to get it. Bad news for them is, they're gonna lose." Said Dan

"Uh, Klaus, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but do you have a gym in this palace of yours?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" asked Klaus

"I need to vent some steam." I said

"Very well. Go down this hall, make a right, then to the end of that hall, make a left, and it'll be the third door on the right." Said Klaus

"Thanks." I said

_I found my way into the gym, and set up some equipment that I would need, meaning a punching bag and some boxing gloves. I began punching the bag, while thinking about what's happened lately, but mainly, I was worried about Twilight, and losing the power she was entrusted with. Can I really brawl now?_

"Brawlers! I need you in the transmission room!" exclaimed Klaus

_And that was enough for the punching bag to punch me. This was gonna hurt in the morning. I hurried to the transmission room after I threw off the gloves and put on my top after I pulled off the tank top I was wearing._

"Someone's sending a message from Marucho's house." Said Klaus

"But there isn't anyone at my house right now." Said Marucho

"Maybe it's an intruder." Said Elfin

_Klaus told us to be quiet as Alice appeared on the screen. Phew, that's a close one._

"Marucho, I'm so sorry to barge in like this, but I have no choice. Something horrible has happened, and I need warn you." Said Alice

"Calm down Alice. Tell us what happened." Said Dan

"Just now, the Vexos attacked Hydranoid and I." said Alice

"What?! Why would the Vexos attack Earth?!" exclaimed Dan

"This is bad." Said Drago

"It makes no sense. Why would Zenoheld send someone there to brawl when we're all here on Vestal with the attribute energies they want?" asked Ace

"Has anyone heard from Shun on New Vestroia yet?" asked Baron

"Maybe this is another trap." Said Mira

"Another?" asked Dan

"First New Vestroia, then Earth. Zenoheld is trying to lure us." Said Mira

"Or, they had no choice. What if they couldn't get to Vestal? If a soldier can't take a battle to the battlefield, they'd go to another location that would work to their advantage, right?" I asked

"I think you're both right." Said Klaus

"The Vexos will be back. I just know it. Runo and Julie could be in danger." Said Alice

"Oh… stinkin' Vexos!" exclaimed Dan

"They got us running around like a bunch of headless chickens!" exclaimed Ace

"Always one step ahead." Said Baron

"That was so wrong to attack Alice when they know she doesn't brawl anymore. Those creeps need to be taught some manners.

"I agree with you Marucho. They're nothing more than swine whom need to be corralled back into their pen." Said Klaus

"We've gotta go back to Earth! Trap or no trap, we can't leave Runo and Julie hanging like that!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah." Said Ace

"We're right behind you!" exclaimed Baron

"You're kidding me! You mean there's no way we can transport ourselves back to Earth?!" exclaimed Dan

"Alice said Dr. Michael's laboratory was mostly destroyed in her battle with Shadow Prove." Said Mira

"Oh man." Said Marucho

"Can't believe it. What are we gonna do now?" asked Dan

"Calm down Dan. For every problem, there is a solution." Said Drago

"Drago's right. There has to be a way we can figure this out." Said Ace

_I just sat there thinking. For every problem, there is a solution, but what can we do? I can't teleport us all to Earth. I tried that for a trip from Gundalia to Neathia after teaming up with Lumagrowl, and learned the hard way that I could only teleport to places in the same dimension, plus if I tried, I'd probably end up killing myself from all the stress my brain would be going through._

"What's this? Why is no one eating their afternoon snack? You're gonna need it for strength for all the brawling ahead." Said Klaus

"Sorry Klaus, but none of us really have much of an appetite right now." Said Baron

"How can you expect us to even think about food after what Alice just told us?!" exclaimed Dan

"For once we agree Dan." I said

"You worry too much Dan." Said Klaus

"Master Klaus was concerned, but he didn't want you, his guests to be concerned. He prepared this meal for you, so you could relax while he made arrangements for your journey home." Said Sirenoid

"Huh?!" We all exclaimed in unison

"Dr. Michael isn't the only one with a dimension transporter system. I've got one of my own here in the castle." Said Klaus

"Why didn't you say so?! We've been sitting here, like, freaking out the whole time!" exclaimed Dan

"Sorry." Said Klaus

"I'm impressed. Even I don't have one of those." Said Marucho

"Well, it's been lovely having you in my home, but I suppose it's time for you to be on your way back now." Said Klaus

"Uh-huh." Said Marucho

"You said it." I said

"I agree." Said Dawn

"Yep! How 'bout you Mira? You comin' with us?" asked Dan

"Did you think I'd sit this one out?" asked Mira

"Ace, my man?" asked Ace

"You bet Dan! I've got a score to settle with that Vexos witch who jumped me outside. Thanks again Klaus." Said Ace

"My pleasure Ace." Said Klaus

"What about you Baron? You in?" asked Dan

"Sorry Master Dan. I can't come with you. I got some things at home that I have to take care of. Catch you later." Said Baron

"Really? You're not coming with us?" asked Dan

"It's not that I don't want to, but I really can't leave without saying good-bye to my brothers and sisters." Said Baron

"You're right Baron. You can't break their hearts like that. Do what you need to do, and we'll make sure to save a couple of Vexos creeps for you." Said Ace

"Thanks Ace. I'm really glad you understand." Said Baron

"Baron! Don't worry man, we won't leave until you're ready." Said Dan

"Huh?" wondered Baron

"We're a team, and a team sticks together, whether or not they're a duelist or a brawler." I said while everyone else nodded in agreement

"Cool!" exclaimed Baron

_I then heard what sounded like a telephone._

"Huh? Whoa, the alarm." Said Klaus

"No time to chat. Time I'd show you guys something. Teleport! Get us out of here!" I exclaimed

_Klaus nodded his head while we all teleported out of his house, just in time. Baron, Ace, and Mira all looked shocked_

"How did you do that?" asked Baron

"I'm a psychic duelist. I mentioned this to Dan, Marucho, and Mira, and I can essentially bring my deck to life if I wish it. The spell card I just used was called 'teleport', but I teleported us to a place directly underneath us, of course I took the liberty of using a secluded area to teleport us to." I said

"Hey, we're in the park! My house is close by!" Baron exclaimed while running off

"Well, I call that bonus points." I said before we all ran after him

_Eventually we made it to his place when a voice called out:_

"Baron! You're back!"

"Of course I am. I told you I would be." Said Baron

_Man, Baron's got quite the family. I don't think I've seen so many brothers and sisters in my life!_

"Sorry, bad news, I have to head out with Dan and the others for a while." Said Baron

"Aw." All of Baron's siblings complained

"You just got back from your last trip." Said his little sister

"Ba-ban. Stay!" exclaimed his baby sister

"Sorry guys, but a good friend is in trouble on Earth. I have to go and help her. You understand, right? It's important." Said Baron

"Sorry little dudes. I promise we'll have your big bro back soon." Said Dan

"He's a really important part of our team." Said Marucho

"Don't worry. We understand. You're a hero Baron, and that means sometimes you have to be away from your family, right?" Baron's little sister asked

_The rest of his siblings nodded._

"You guys are the greatest brothers and sisters a guy could ever ask for. Be good to mom while I'm gone." Said Baron

"Bye-bye." Baron's baby sister said

"Bye Baron." All of his siblings said in unison

_After we were in a safe place, I used the teleport card again, and we all found ourselves in Klaus' mansion._

"Man, nice save with your psychic powers Sakura." Said Dan

"If you didn't use them, I would've never been able to say good-bye to my family!" exclaimed Baron

"I sense you have many battles ahead of you, brawlers. Sirenoid and I will keep our fingers crossed that you'll be victorious against the Vexos." Said Klaus

"Please be careful and take care of one another." Said Sirenoid

"Don't worry Sirenoid, we will. Come on guys, let's hit it!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed in unison

_We all headed through the dimensional transporter, but I had no idea where I was! I mean, it looked like Earth, but where the heck am I? This isn't Marucho's house!_

"Finally. You made it. It took a while for me to track you down." Said a female voice

_A girl with purple hair with pink streaks that was shoulder length and coffee black eyes showed up. She was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and red high heels. I haven't see you in a long time._

"Long time no see, Grace." I said

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: Time to kick it into gear. Bakugan, Brawl!**_

_**Grace: Show me what you've got Sakura!**_

"So tell me, how did you track me down?" I asked

"I have my ways." Said Grace

"Suspicious if you ask me. Diverting the path from the Dimensional Transporter. I'm impressed." I said

"Yeah, but I'm not here to chit-chat. You do know what this is, right?" Grace asked while tossing a Darkus Bakugan into the air

"A Bakugan? Wait. Hit the pause button here. You wanna brawl?" I asked

"Yeah. So, are you game, or are you scared?" asked Grace

"Ha! Scared? You're talking to me here Grace. I'm never scared." I said while strapping on my gauntlet

_Grace strapped on a gauntlet of her own. I wonder how she got it._

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Grace and I exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card, Set! You'll be the first to see the new and improved Twilight! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid, take to the skies!" I exclaimed

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Darkus L-Drago!" exclaimed Grace

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 800_

"Ability Activate! Twilit Glow!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 600_

"Ability Activate! Divine Power! This ability stops your future abilities, and gives L-Drago 500 more G's. How do you like that Sakura?" asked Grace

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 1100_

"Not impressed. Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Ability Activate! Dark Glow!" exclaimed Grace

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 1300_

_Sakura Life-force 80 percent_

"Nice one Grace." I said

"Thanks, but I'm just getting started. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this again L-Drago!

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 800_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Hit them hard Twilight!" I exclaimed

"My pleasure!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Double Ability Activate! Twilit Glow plus Persephone's Sorrow!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 200_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Demeter's Rage!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"Gate Card, Open! Dark Reactor: Dark Power! This will give L-Drago an extra 600 G's." said Grace

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 800_

"This is where is ends Sakura. Double Ability Activate! Dark Power plus Fusion Ability Dark Power Overdrive! Dark Power negates all future abilities while Overdrive gives L-Drago 1000 G's for every Darkus Bakugan on the field, including itself." Said Grace

_Darkus L-Drago G-Power 1800_

_Sakura Life-force Zero_

_I fell onto the ground as I lost. At least we didn't lose the Crimson Dragon's power._

"Whew, man, you had me on the ropes there Sakura." Said Grace

"I did?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Grace

"That battle kept me on my toes. You are a worthy opponent Meridian Twilight Dragonoid." Said L-Drago

"Please, call me Twilight. You are a worthy adversary as well L-Drago." Said Twilight

"Stop it. You're making me blush." L-Drago said while looking away.

"In any case, Sakura, I have something to ask you." Said Grace

"What is it?" I asked

"Have you heard of a group called the Vexos?" Grace asked with a serious look on her face

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Hey, it's me, Sakura. After seeing Grace after such a long time, the last thing I expected to hear from her was that she met the Vexos, but the question is why go after her? They didn't even know that I know her. How can I explain myself when I already have so many questions? Let's go Twilight! Bakugan, Brawl! See you later, brawlers!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Man, this one took me a while, but hey, I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Twilit Glow_

_Transfers 200 G's from your opponent to Meridian Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Divine Power**_

_**Negate all future abilities. Gives Darkus L-Drago 600 extra G'S**_

_Dark Glow_

_Gives Darkus L-Drago 200 G's_

_**Persephone's Sorrow**_

_**Subtracts 400 G's from your opponent**_

_Demeter's Rage_

_Fusion Ability for: Persephone's Sorrow_

_Effect: Add 500 G's to Meridian Twilight Dragonoid_

_**Dark Power**_

_**Negate all future abilities**_

_Dark Power Overdrive_

_Fusion Ability for: Dark Power_

_Effect: Add 1000 G's to L-Drago_

_**Gate Card Stats:**_

_**Darkus Reactor: Dark Power**_

_**Use only when Darkus L-Drago is on the field. Add 600 G's to Darkus L-Drago**_


	20. Dark Awakening

Chapter 19: Dark Awakening

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I've been on the AWOL side lately, and you're waiting for my excuse. I hate to say it, but I don't have one. Big shocker, right? In any case, it's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. I also do not own Jack Vense. He belongs to Storyteller222. Finally, I do not own Grace or her Bakugan, Darkus L-Drago.**_

_**If you get the reference for L-Drago, congrats, you get some brownie points. If not, you'll figure it out. Enjoy!**_

"Have you heard of a group called the Vexos?" Grace asked with a serious look on her face

"T-the Vexos? When did you encounter them?" I asked

"I knew it. I figured that you'd know something about them Sakura." Said Grace

"That still didn't answer my question, Grace! How did you encounter them?" I asked

"It all started about a month ago. I was in Dr. Michael's lab helping him with some readings with his Dimensional Transporter system after I arrived in Russia." Said Grace

_Grace's P.O.V. – Flashback_

_I was in Dr. Michael's lab looking over the calculations that his system required when I noticed a bit of data that seemed to be a little too advanced for Earth's technology, or even Dr. Michael's thinking! I then felt him tapping me on the shoulder, and then when I turned to look, he seemed to have a look on his face that seemed to say 'I owe you an explanation'._

"_I'm sure you're wondering about that data set that you just saw." Said Dr. Michael_

"_Yeah. I am." I said_

"_You see, a few months ago, Dan Kuso, and four of his friends came through the Dimensional Transporter you see here, but he and his friends weren't the only ones to come through the portal. Three people by the name of Spectra, Gus, and Lync also came through the portal at the same time. You see those three were a part of a group called the Vexos, and they came from a planet where the technology is more advanced than Earth's technology, but in the process, the Transporter was badly damaged. In order to repair the transporter system, I used a Gauntlet. In case you're wondering, a Gauntlet is a device that the people on the planet the Vexos came from used to brawl. When I fixed the transporter, it came with a price. Only people with a Gauntlet could use the Dimensional Transporter system, and so, that's how we're here today." Said Dr. Michael_

"_Dr. Michael, is it possible to build a Gauntlet, since you did scan the blueprints of it in order to repair the transporter system?" I asked_

"_I don't see why not." Said Dr. Michael_

"_Then, could I look around in the spare parts pile? I'm sure I can find the right materials." I said_

"_Very well, but be careful. Some of the pieces are very sharp." Said Dr. Michael_

_After many weeks of trial and error, I finally managed to build my own Gauntlet! It had the wiring and major circuitry hooked up and everything, but the only thing that was missing was a proper paint job. That part, I could easily fix. After careful attention, I painted the gauntlet black and purple, with some white streaks on the black parts of the Gauntlet. Even though it probably looked different from a normal Gauntlet, it was battle ready, now!_

"_Finally… I can brawl now. It's going to shock Sakura and Dawn, right?" I asked L-Drago_

"_You said it Grace!" exclaimed L-Drago_

"_Now the better question is this, how are we going to find Sakura and Dawn?" I asked_

_I then noticed what appeared to be some kind of dimensional tracker installed into my Gauntlet. This was so cool! Now I could track down other Gauntlets, no matter where they are! Seeing that I got the heaviest job on my list done, I decided that it was about time I went out to give my new Gauntlet a test run. Before I could, I walked by a store that sold a few items, like Duel Monsters cards, some kids toys, and I saw in the display window what appeared to be a rare Beyblade from that show I liked so much!_

"_Hey, L-Drago, check it out, it the Beyblade version of you." I said jokingly_

"_What do you mean Grace?" L-Drago asked while popping open on my shoulder_

"_This Beyblade is called L-Drago, like you." I said_

"_And it gets worse than that." A voice said_

"_Did you say something?" I asked_

"_No." said L-Drago_

"_I did. The Beyblade. Listen, I can't explain here. Can you try and get me out of this display window? I don't have much time!" exclaimed the Beyblade_

_I walked inside the shop and paid for the L-Drago Beyblade. Once I did, I hurried back to Dr. Michael's home, as L-Drago, the Beyblade I mean, did say that he didn't have a lot of time. I wonder what he meant by that?_

"_Thank you for getting me out of that situation." Said the Beyblade_

"_Just who exactly are you?" I asked_

"_You couldn't tell? I am the Beyblade, L-Drago." Said the Beyblade_

"_Are you serious?!" I exclaimed_

"_He is. Grace, there is something you need to know. A long time ago, I was the owner of a great power, one that could be used for destruction, if in the wrong hands. In order to protect those I held dear, I sealed away my power, into a special weapon, the Beyblade, L-Drago. For many years, he has kept the Dark Power I possessed safe from harm, but the fact that today he spoke for the first time since I sealed my power into him, this is serious." Said L-Drago_

"_Indeed it is. Tell me, have you heard of the Vexos?" asked the Beyblade_

"_Just briefly a few weeks ago, but I have no idea who they are." I said_

"_They're after the power that your partner, L-Drago, hid away inside of me years ago. They're seeking it to power this system they call the Bakugan Termination System. With it, all Bakugan caught within the blast will be destroyed." Said the Beyblade_

"_What?! Isn't there a way to stop it?!" I exclaimed_

"_There is one option." Said L-Drago_

"_And what could that be?" I asked_

"_I can reabsorb the power I sealed away into my being, but it'll come at a price." Said L-Drago_

"_What price?" I asked_

"_For starters, this Beyblade will be destroyed when I try to reabsorb the power I sealed away inside of it. Then, once I do, there's a good chance that I could be destroyed as well. Grace, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that this is the only way." Said L-Drago_

"_Then do it." I said_

_I set the Beyblade on the ground before stepping back as L-Drago started to glow. I shielded my eyes from the sudden light that filled the room, and when it was safe for me to see, I opened my eyes, and I was shocked! L-Drago had evolved! But… where was the Beyblade?_

"_Grace, I'm sure you must be shocked right now." Said L-Drago_

"_The only thing that I'm really concerned about right now is defeating these Vexos. We can't let them get the power that's now inside you. We'll have to be on our guard more than ever." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's how you're here right now." I said

"Grace…" started Sakura

"It's a shocker, isn't it?" I asked

"Sorta. To be honest, you're not the only one with something to protect. I'd explain more here, but we're kinda exposed. Follow me." Said Sakura

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my friend, Marucho's house. I'm sure he's figured out something about our Vexos problem." Said Sakura

"Really?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah. You see, you're not the only one with a problem with the Vexos. They're after something from me and the others as well." Said Sakura

"Ya don't say." I said in shock

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_When we arrived at Marucho's house, she looked shocked. I didn't blame her though. I had the same reaction when I first saw this place too. As soon as I entered, I saw the others in the hall, looking like they lost something, until Runo, Shun, and Dawn saw me. Runo was the first to notice that I was there, followed by the others, whom all looked shocked when they saw me._

"Sakura! You're alright!" exclaimed Runo

"When you never showed up at my rooftop garden, we all got worried." Said Marucho

"Sorry. I had an unexpected detour to take." I said

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dan

"Everyone, meet an old friend of mine. This is Grace Baxter." I said while pointing to Grace

"Nice to meet you." Said Grace

"That was your detour?" asked Ace

"Cut it out, Ace. Besides, you'd be shocked to know that the Vexos are after her too." I said

_Everyone looked shocked after I said that. After a long explanation about both her and her Guardian Bakugan, L-Drago, and discussing the facts that we knew, we all agreed that having the Vexos come to Earth instead of staying on Vestal didn't make any sense._

"It doesn't make any sense. We all know the Vexos are after the Attribute energies the Six Ancient Warriors gave us and the power source that was given to Sakura. But now we know that they're also after the power L-Drago has." Said Marucho

"It's a trap, just like luring me to New Vestroia was." Said Shun

"But why bring us all the way back here when they could've kept fighting us on Vestal?" asked Baron

"Maybe the Vexos changed their strategy when Spectra showed up again. It was pretty clear when we saw Spectra and Volt during our last battle that they aren't allies anymore." Said Mira

"I wouldn't be surprised if Spectra had a hand in this. I can't see the Vexos going to the trouble of dimensional transport unless they had no choice." Said Ace

"Maybe Spectra did something that forced them to take the battle off of Vestal." Said Marucho

"Whatever the case, the fact remains that our enemies have come to Earth." Said Drago

"Drago's right! Sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us. The Vexos are coming for us, so we gotta prepare ourselves for some heavy duty battle with those creeps!" exclaimed Dan

"Maybe we shouldn't be go gung-ho to fight them. I mean, what if we lose?" asked Julie

"They already have part of the Haos energy, and they came close to winning a couple of others!" exclaimed Runo

"Runo's right. We have to be smart about this. If they capture all the energies, part of the power source Sakura has, and the other part of the power source Grace has…" started Mira

"Then the Bakugan Termination system will become fully operational, and all of the Bakugan we fought so hard to free will be completely wiped out, forever. I saw the horrible thing with my own eyes when I was in New Vestroia. It's only partially functional, but it's still turning the Bakugan into balls." Said Shun

"Oh no." said Drago

"I can't believe it! Just when they were finally free. The Vexos better run when they see me coming." Said Ace

"And that goes double for me, Ace. I'm so mad!" exclaimed Runo

"Don't worry Runo. We'll teach those Vexos a lesson!" exclaimed Julie

"Uh, does that mean you guys are actually planning on brawling?" asked Dan

"Well it makes perfect sense. Since Runo and I don't have any attribute energies to lose, we should be your first line of defense, then you guys can fight only when it's absolutely necessary." Said Julie

"I am ready to fight milady!" exclaimed Tigerra

"And I got our back, too." Said Gorem

"No! It's far too dangerous!" exclaimed Wilda

"Listen to Wilda. The Vexos are fighting with Mechanical Bakugan, and they're crazy powerful. Not just any Bakugan can beat them." Said Baron

"Are you saying that my Tigerra and Gorem aren't good enough to fight alongside you?!" exclaimed Runo

"You better take that back Baron, right now!" exclaimed Julie

"Easy guys. That's not what I meant." Baron said while holding his hands up

"What Baron's saying is that we've already fought Mechanical Bakugan, so we know what to expect." Said Ace

"Trust us. Fighting one of them is serious business." Said Percival

"Oh yeah? Well messing with us is serious business too, Percival." Said Runo

"But we've evolved and have superior strength." Said Elfin

"So you're better than me?!" exclaimed Preyas

"I was better than you even before that!" exclaimed Elfin

"Who evolved into a jerk?!" exclaimed Preyas

"You know, Runo may just have a point. Battling Vexos is too risky for us now." Said Shun

"They'll be expecting us to come after them. Maybe it's time for us to switch strategies too. We should hide out for a while and spend our time planning a sneak attack." Said Marucho

"Good idea. We'll have the element of surprise on our side for once." Said Mira

"I don't know guys. It sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks." Said Dan

"Yeah guys! What happens if they find us?" asked Baron

"Don't worry everyone. Leave that to me. I always plan for all possible scenarios, so a while ago I found a way to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology." Said Marucho

"A barrier shield?" Dan and Dawn asked in unison

"It's kind of complicated to explain how it works, so it's best to try and imagine it as an invisibility cloak. As long as we stay in this house, the Vexos will never be able to find us." Said Marucho

"Yeah! Nice one Marucho!" exclaimed Preyas

"You're such a smart cookie!" exclaimed Elfin

_Kato soon entered the room carrying a serving tray with a lid over it. This was no time for snacks, and yet, I felt like that wasn't a snack hiding under that lid._

"Sir, the button." Said Kato

"Okay. Time to disappear." Said Marucho

_Marucho pressed the button, and all I could do now was hope for the best. Then, on the screen in front of us, an aerial view of Marucho's place showed up, and everything seemed to get the green light._

"All systems are go! Looks like the barrier shield is working!" exclaimed Marucho

"Nice job. Now we sit back and try to wait the Vexos out." Said Shun

"Exactly how long do we have to wait?" asked Dan

"I wouldn't be in a big rush to leave if I were you. Sorry Dan." Said Marucho

"Don't forget Spectra's after Drago's Perfect Core energy too, Dan." Said Ace

"That's right, Master Dan. Don't forget. If the Vexos followed us to Earth, then Spectra won't be far behind." Said Baron

"The Vexos and Spectra. Each of those guys is tough enough to fight on their own, but if you have them both coming at you all at once, you and Drago can't leave." Said Marucho

"Aw, come on man! I came here to battle, not bury my head in the sand!" exclaimed Dan

"There will be plenty of time for battle later Dan. For now, we wait." Said Drago

"Come on Dan. Why the long face? We can have fun. Think of it as a big slumber party!" exclaimed Julie

"Happy thoughts will help the time pass." Said Gorem

"Alright. I guess if I had to be stuck somewhere, there are worse places than Marucho's house." Said Dan

"What do you say, Dan? Wanna head down to the bowling alley with us, huh?" asked Julie

"Let's go!" exclaimed Runo

"There's no point in fighting them Dan." Said Tigerra

"Okay, I'm in!" exclaimed Dan

_Dan ran for the door._

"Hey Mira! Come with us!" exclaimed Dan

_Mira clearly looked hesitant, especially with Dan looking like he was dancing instead of heading for Marucho's bowling alley._

"Uh, Sakura, Dawn, could I talk to you two in private?" asked Grace

"Uh, sure…" I trailed off

"Great. Follow me." Said Grace

_We followed her to the bathroom. Why here of all places?_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Dawn

"I wanted to discuss something." Said Grace

"Discuss what?" I asked

"You know, brawling tips, how to defeat the Vexos, stuff like that. Especially Battlegear." Said Grace

_How does she know about that?!_

"Battlegear? What in the world is that? Do you know Dawn?" I asked while acting

"Uh, no." Dawn said, though it was easy to tell that she was lying

"I know you're faking you two. I know you're from the future." Said Grace

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Hey, it's me, Dawn. After Grace told us that she knew that we were from the future, our first reaction? Panic! How did she know about us? More importantly, why are Shadow and Hydron here? Stay tuned next time to see some serious brawling action! Bakugan, Brawl! See you soon.**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done and done! Man, this one took me a while, but I finally finished! Please review, and check out my boyfriend, Detroid434's page. You'll like what you see. I promise. Until then, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	21. Darkness Overwhelms

Chapter 20: Darkness Overwhelms

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm late with the update. Hey, I just got through some of my midterms. I gotta tell ya though, being a music major is hard. Maybe I should consider changing my major. I'll worry about it later. It's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Grace or her Bakugan partners L-Drago and Moonlight Shadow. They belong to my boyfriend Detroid434. Finally, Jack Vense, AKA, Dark Mask doesn't belong to me either. He belongs to my good friend Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was stuck watching a monster movie with the boys. I hated these kinds of movies! And there was a good reason for that. Every time I saw a movie with the boys, they'd always argue who was the better duelist. I swear, one of these days, they're just gonna give me a headache. Thankfully, the movie ended with the dragon turning the metal robot dragon thing into scrap metal._

"Dino K.O! Yeah! Dude, this movie is awesome on the big screen! Hey Drago, how about those monster moves, huh?" asked Dan

"Hmph. Movies always exaggerate. I could do better." Said Drago

"I don't know Drago. That monster's pretty tough." Said Marucho

"Whatever. It's just a stupid movie, but if he were real, Percival could take him." Said Ace

"Yeah! And Nemus would take him too." Said Baron

"But not as fast as Ingram could." Said Shun

"What? You guys got popcorn for brains?" asked Dan

"This is why I hate watching monster movies with these guys. It always ends in an argument!" exclaimed Runo

"Ugh. Plus is leaves me with a headache." Said Julie

"I feel your pain you two. This is why I prefer to watch movies alone." I said

"It's really not their fault. They're just extra wound up because they're stuck in here. Boys get frustrated when they can't battle." Said Mira

"Man, after seeing that, I'm just itching to brawl with those Vexos goons!" exclaimed Dan

"Me too! This hiding out stuff is for suckers! I say we look for some Vexos to throw down! Sorry, I know it's not lady like to say so, but I'm just so frustrated by all this sitting around! I'm no scaredy cat! I'm fierce like a tiger! Let's just see one of those Vexos try to take me down! I don't care who it is! Prince Hydron, Mylene, Shadow Prove, Lync. It doesn't matter! I'll knock them down like a bunch of bowling pins!" exclaimed Elfin

"Stop it!" exclaimed Preyas

"What's wrong Preyas?" asked Marucho

"She's talking craziness, that's what! None of us are afraid of the Vexos, but that doesn't mean we can be irresponsible and go around picking fights! As keeper of the Aquos Attribute Energy, Elfin needs to be more responsible." Said Preyas

"Are you calling me irresponsible?!" exclaimed Elfin

"Hotheaded is more like it! Who do you think you are Elfin? Just because you've evolved, doesn't mean you're indestructible. You young ones are so cocky." Said Preyas

"Cocky?! Just because we're not afraid to fight like you old folks? You've got some nerve Preyas." Said Elfin

"I might be older than you, but that doesn't mean I still can't brawl circles around ya!" exclaimed Preyas

"Ugh, I can't take much more of this." I groaned

"Where are you going? Resident Evil's next on the screen." Said Dawn

"Pass. I hate zombie movies." I said before I walked out of the cinema

_I walked back into my room and lied down on my bed. Just as I did, Leonidas, Lunar, and Twilight popped out._

"You seriously hate zombie movies?" asked Leonidas

"Yeah, especially if they have 'Resident Evil' in their name. The last time I watched it, I had nightmares for a week." I said

"Why did you watch it in the first place?" asked Lunar

"Biology assignment. We had to watch a movie with something related to some kind of biological technology, like cloning, creating bio-weapons, you name it. Everyone else chose Jurassic Park, Splice, Planet of the Apes, and some other movie I can't remember the name of, but I do know that it had Matt Smith in it. The only movie that was left was Resident Evil, because no one chose that one. I read the summary, so I was like 'I'll watch it to get it over with' and when I did; I had nightmares until I turned in that paper. I never watched a movie with zombies again." I said

"You saw Warm Bodies." Twilight reminded me

"That was more romantic, less 'I'm gonna eat your brain' stuff. Plus, Matt was the one who convinced me to see it." I said before lying down on the bed

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was sunset. I looked outside the window, and I saw Grace walking out of the house! But why?

"What's Grace doing?" asked Leonidas

"I don't know, and I sure as hell don't like it. Come on, we better follow her!" I exclaimed

_Grace's P.O.V._

I found myself at the docks after Sakura sent me that message, but why would she want to meet me here?

"I see you've received my message." A male voice behind me said

_I quickly turned around to see some guy in red, wearing a mask. Who the heck is this guy?_

"Who are you?!" I exclaimed

"My name is Spectra, and you have something I want." Said Spectra

"Wait, you mean… you're with the Vexos! And you want L-Drago's Dark Power!" I exclaimed

"Yes and no. Yes, I do want the power your Darkus L-Drago possesses, but I do not work for the Vexos." Said Spectra

"Well, well. Lookie what we found? And after we already got the Aquos Attribute Energy." A childish voice from behind me said

_I turned around to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. With him was a guy with pale green hair and purple eyes, but like Mira, Ace, and Baron, they looked human, but the only thing that gave them away was their eyes. They're Vexos! Just before I could do anything, Sakura's Flamvell Grunika appeared, and socked them into the water, shocking me, and possibly Spectra as well._

"Grace!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to me

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask the same thing! I saw you exit from you-know-where, so I followed you!" exclaimed Sakura

"Yeah. I thought you sent me a message, so I came here, only to find out that he was the one who sent it." I said as I pointed to Spectra

"Spectra!" exclaimed Sakura

"You know him?" I asked

"I wish I didn't." said Sakura

"Well, if it isn't a surprise." Said Spectra

"Back off loser! I'm going to brawl them, not you!" exclaimed Shadow

"Look, how about this to cool your jets? We fight, three against two, unless you and Prince Brat are too afraid to brawl." Sakura said with a smirk on her face

"What?! Okay, that does it!" Shadow exclaimed as he strapped on his gauntlet

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" All five of us exclaimed in unison

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: Stay tuned brawlers! You don't wanna miss this one!**_

_**Grace: Welcome back! Bakugan, Brawl!**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid, why don't you show them how it's done!" I exclaimed

"My pleasure!" exclaimed Twilight

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Darkus MAC Spider!" exclaimed Shadow

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Pyrus Helios MK2!" exclaimed Spectra

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Subterra Dryoid!" exclaimed Hydron

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise to darkness, Darkus Lightning L-Drago!" exclaimed Grace

_Darkus MAC Spider G-Power 700_

_Darkus Lightning L-Drago G-Power 800_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 800_

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Twilit Glow!" I exclaimed

_Darkus MAC Spider G-Power 500_

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 600_

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 500_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Pathetic. Ability Activate! Defuse Quasar!" exclaimed Spectra

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 900_

"Back at ya Spectra! Ability Activate! Nebula Shield!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 600_

"Ha! Ability Activate! Squeeze Play!" exclaimed Shadow

"Twilight!" I exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Hang on Sakura! Ability Activate! Divine Power!" exclaimed Grace

_Darkus Lightning L-Drago G-Power 1400_

"You know what they say! You snooze, you lose!" L-Drago exclaimed as he gave MAC Spider a knuckle sandwich

_Shadow Life Force Zero._

"Huh?!" exclaimed Shadow

_Grace closed her eyes as Shadow's MAC Spider came over to her._

"Nice one." I said

"Thanks." Said Grace

"No fair! No fair! No fair! Give him back!" Shadow exclaimed as he stamped his feet on the ground

"Sorry but you messed with the wrong girl!" exclaimed Grace

"No matter! Ability Activate! Huh? Wait, why isn't my ability activating?" asked Hydron

"Divine Power negates all future abilities. Sorry Prince Crybaby, but we're winning this round!" exclaimed Grace

"I got this one! Ability Activate! Orion's Bow!" I exclaimed

"One strike, coming right up!" exclaimed Twilight

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Spectra Life Force 40 percent_

_Hydron Life Force 20 percent_

"Nice one!" exclaimed Grace

"You too!" I exclaimed as Grace and I high-fived

"Enjoy it while you can. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Subterra Dryoid!" exclaimed Hydron

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's hit him again Lightning L-Drago!" Grace exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Helios, crush them!" exclaimed Spectra

"Don't forget about me! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Twilight!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Lightning L-Drago G-Power 800_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 800_

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!" exclaimed Hydron

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 1000_

_Instead of going after us, Hydron was attacking Helios!_

"Ability Activate! Dragon Pincer!" exclaimed Spectra

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 1400_

"Ha! Double Ability Activate! Trance Sword plus Accel Speed!" exclaimed Hydron

_Pyrus Helios MK2 G-Power 800_

_Spectra Life Force 0_

_Grace Life Force 60 percent_

_Sakura Life Force 40 percent_

"All of that in one go?" I wondered out loud

"Man. That's one hell of an ability combo." Grace said

"We're not done yet!" exclaimed Twilight

"Come on Grace! We can win this!" exclaimed L-Drago

"You got it! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's hit them one more time Lightning L-Drago!" exclaimed Grace

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Subterra Dryoid!" exclaimed Hydron

"Let's hit him where it hurts! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Twilight!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Lightning L-Drago G-Power 800_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!" exclaimed Hydron

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 1000_

"Man, that move's becoming predictable! Ability Activate Persephone's Sorrow!" I exclaimed

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 600_

"Grace, now!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Clear Mind!" exclaimed Hydron

"Ability Activate! Dark Power! Now your abilities have been nullified!" exclaimed Grace

"What?!" exclaimed Hydron

"Sakura!" exclaimed Grace

"I'm on it! Twilight! Hit it home!" I exclaimed

"Game over for you, Hydron!" exclaimed Grace

_Hydron Life Force 0_

_As time resumed around us, Grace suddenly fainted._

"Grace!" I exclaimed

"Looks like we couldn't get the dark power, or the power source." Said Hydron

"What did you do to Grace?!" I exclaimed furious

"You'll find out soon." Hydron said as he and Shadow teleported away

_Spectra seemed to be gone as well, but Grace was waking up. At least she's gonna be okay._

"What happened?" Grace asked as she held her head

"You fainted just now. You okay Grace?" I asked

"Grace? Who's that? And who are you?" asked Grace

_I had a face of shock when I realized the worst. Grace had amnesia, and whatever Hydron did, I'm going to cook him like a Thanksgiving dinner the next time I see him!_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Sakura here. After what happened to Grace, I just can't help but blame myself! I should've been stronger! If it wasn't for me, Grace wouldn't have been in this mess! Unfortunately, while I was busy guilt tripping myself, Jack showed up in his Dark Mask persona! Can I really defeat him after what just happened to Grace? Stay tuned to find out Brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! See you there!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Done for this chapter that my girlfriend wrote! Please don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my fanfiction page. I'm Detroid434 saying for my girlfriend, I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni.**_

_Ability Stats:_

_Nebula Shield_

_Nullifies the opponent's ability_

_**Orion's Bow**_

_**Adds 300 G's to Twilight Dragonoid**_

_Clear Mind_

_Target 1 user (EX: Sakura, Grace, Spectra) and easers their memory to give them amnesia_


	22. Samurai Showdown

Chapter 21: Samurai Showdown

_**Detroid: Detroid434 here and helping my girlfriend here bringing a new chapter to you guys! **_

_**sakuraphoenix: sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I'm pretty sure most of you guys are pretty steamed at me right now **_

_**Detroid: But let's not get to that since my cute fennekin here has to continue her other fanfics so we'll just get to the disclaimer **_

_**sakuraphoenix :and believe me when I say this, it's a bucket load. I just hope I can work on them like, idk, sometime today would be nice! **_

_**Detroid: Disclaimer: We do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi -Oh 5DS. Sakuraphoenix and I however, do own our OC's. Dark Glass isn't our OC either. A new Bakugan makes a surprise visit in this chapter so it belongs to me, Detroid434. **_

_**sakuraphoenix: wrong OC **_

_**Detroid: I was referring to my OC for that surprise part **_

_**sakuraphoenix: I meant the 'dark glass' part. Dark Mask, aka, Jack Vense, belongs to Storyteller222**_

_**Detroid: oh *sweatdrops* point is. We don't own the other OC that appears in this chapter**_

_I still felt terrible for what happened to Grace. It's thanks to me… and my stupidity… that her memories are a blank slate. She can't remember who she is, let alone who I am… or where she comes from. This is all my fault. I should've ended the brawl in a flash by pulling out all of the stops, but instead, I held back… and it's thanks to that that the Grace I knew is gone._

"You know that it wasn't your fault Sakura." Twilight said as she perched herself on my shoulder

"You know god damn well it was." I said while still feeling terrible over what happened

"There wasn't any way to avoid the conflict Sakura. If you went in there alone, you would've been the one to get your memories erased, and not Grace." Said Twilight

"Twilight, just leave me alone, okay?" I asked as I walked out of the aquarium in Marucho's house

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight

"I'm gonna find a place where I can chill out, without having to worry about the Vexos." I said as I picked up my Duel Disk and Gauntlet and put them in a bag

"You're not going out there! What if the Vexos ambush you?!" exclaimed Twilight

"They won't, because I'm leaving you here. If you wanna follow me, be my guest. I just wanna be alone." I said as I walked away

_I went into my room, found some clothes that were more earth-friendly, so to speak, took out my contact lenses and replaced them with my transitions lenses glasses, put my hair up so it was Musa-styled when she had her long hair, and not her freakishly short pigtails, and topped the look off with a hat. I just hope that this would be enough of a disguise to hide from the Vexos, because honestly, I did not want to be fighting any one of them right now. A few hours and a lot of duels passed, but I was still bored out of my mind. At least I decided to take a lunch break at a nearby café. There's nothing a good cheeseburger with fries and a Diet Coke can't fix when it comes to my appetite._

"Fresh air, the wind blowing through my hair, and no Vexos in sight. I might just get used to this." I said to myself

_I was about to take a sip of my Diet Coke, when I could've sworn I saw something in the glass reflection, and for once, it wasn't the glare of a car. It looked like… Jack?! Okay, this is the part where I pretend I didn't notice him, finish my lunch and find… aw shoot me. I almost forgot that I didn't have a Bakugan on me! Then I mentally face palmed myself as I remembered that I brought Leo and Lunar with me. Still, I can't lead him back to Marucho's house; I'd give the others away! Just as I was thinking about my predicament, something fell into my soda. Talk about a waste of a good Diet Coke. I fished whatever fell into my soda, and pulled out… a Bakugan? Well, a slightly carbonated water soaked Bakugan, I should say. Good thing I have a habit of grabbing a few napkins more than I need. A few seconds later of cleaning, the Bakugan was as clean as a whistle, and was clean enough for me to tell that it was a Haos Bakugan, just when it popped open, and nearly scared the pants, hat, and glasses off me._

"Hey! Watch it with that weapon of yours! Do you know how long it takes to dry off?!" exclaimed the Bakugan

"For starters, you fell into my drink. Secondly, try keeping it down." I said

"Keeping it down?! Well, for your information, I was minding my own business trying to find Master Ingram when some flock of birds scared me, I fell, and here I am! What do you even want with me?!" exclaimed the Bakugan

"Geez, you're stubborn, aren't ya? But to answer your question, nothing." I said

"Well you should know… wait, you don't want me to become your new brawling partner?" The Bakugan asked in a confused tone

"Well… yeah. Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, but if I had to guess, you were Ventus Master Ingram's student, am I right?" I asked

"Yeah, that's right." Said the Bakugan

"And you wanna see how much you've learned in your time apart, correct?" I asked

"Uh-huh." Said the Bakugan

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to know Ingram's partner, Shun. There's just one thing I gotta take care of first." I said

"And what might that be?" asked the Bakugan

"There's someone following me, and that's not a good sign because this guy is out to get me." I said

"What do we do?" asked the Bakugan

"We? I thought you wanted to find Ingram." I said

"Ugh, you love playing word games, do you?" asked the Bakugan

"Opposite actually. I hate word games, but I like messing with people all the same. Anyways, while I deal with the stalker, you never told me your name." I said

"Because you never asked for it, but since you were kind enough to save me from that weapon of yours, I'm Haos Hidden Shadow Striker." Said Shadow Striker

"Again, that's not a weapon. That was part of my lunch. Or was I should say. Anyways, that little problem I have, just hang tight while I deal with it." I said

_I threw what was left of my lunch away and started walking. Whenever I had to stop, I pulled out a compact mirror and pretended to be checking on my make-up as I kept watching Jack follow me. I may not know this city as well as Bayview yet, but I do know of a place that's going to be pretty abandoned for the time being. The warehouses near the new Samurai theme park that's going to be opening tomorrow._

"I know you're following me Jack. Let's make this easy and come out before I force you to." I said

"Jack? There isn't a Jack here, there's only…" Jack started as he came out from his hiding place

_Well, he has the Vexos tackiness in his outfit, included with a mask that makes him look like Masquerade while his outfit made me think of Spectra, only flauntier and had a devil-like grin on his face._

"Oh no, it's Masquerade. I'm so scared." I said in a sarcastic tone

"Well you should be brawler! The power of the Ancient Warriors will do greatly for my purposes! But then again, I think with what your Bakugan has, it'll make quite the substitute." Said Jack

"You sure you can handle my Bakugan? Last I checked, the rest of the Vexos couldn't handle themselves. Spectra and Gus included." I said

"I think you'll enjoy my creations and creatures over the ones you've seen prior. In fact, I think one of them knows you rather well." Said Jack

_He opened his hand, and it was Red-Eyes! But something was different! It was like… like what happened to Helios._

"Red-Eyes! What have you done?!" I exclaimed in fury

"Well, I felt his power was ultimately insufficient to meet my requirements, so I made him better. The procedure was rather difficult to be sure. I didn't have the Darkus Attribute Energy to push him ahead, nor did I have any alternate source… until I managed to find this." Jack said while holding up a Forbidden Ability card with a psychotic grin on his face

"That ability… I thought only Spectra was crazy enough to use it, but you?! What's wrong with you Jack?!" I exclaimed

_To my surprise, his evil smirk turned into a frown before saying:_

"I am not Vense. I am superior to him." Said Jack

"Okay, either I'm having a bad dream from my lunch or you've been reading too many alien abduction books." I said

"Oh enough with the banter! It's time to throw down and brawl!" Jack exclaimed while at the same time, scaring some of the resident birds

"Ow, I think you busted my ear drums, but fine! If it's a brawl you want, it's a brawl you'll get!" I exclaimed

"Gauntlet…" started Jack

"Power Strike!" I exclaimed as I finished what he was about to say

_An aurora of light began to shine around us before time slowed down and came to a complete halt._

"As manners show, it's best for the lady to go first." Jack said in a sing-song like voice

"Thanks. Gate Card, Set!" I exclaimed as I set down my Gate Card

_Okay, what to do here? I can't risk Twilight, but then again, she's at home right now. Unless she's out and about, but if that were so, Jack wouldn't be here. So that means Twilight's safe for now. But here's the other problem. The only Bakugan I brought with me were Leonidas and Lunar, and I can't use them without the worry of my secret being discovered. In that case, I have only one option._

"Here we go! Bakugan Trap! Haos Triad Sphinx!" I exclaimed

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

"A Trap, eh? Not wanting to gamble?" Jack pondered before snapping before saying:

"Fine! I'll make this interesting! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come forth, Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid!" He exclaimed

_A purple light flooded the battlefield as I saw Red-Eyes make his appearance, but I was anything but excited to see him. His body was coated in a dark metal, and his eyes were a ruby red color while always open. If Helios didn't scare me before, I do not want to see him as a Cyborg now._

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"That's Red-Eyes?! What happened to you? Come on, don't you recognize me? It's me! Sakura! You've gotta remember me!" I exclaimed out of worry

"S-Sakura…" A familiar, yet computerized voice cried out

_I looked and saw Red-Eyes' eyes glowing a bit before the glow died down._

"Red-Eyes… I'll save you. Ability Activate! Ancient Rays!" I exclaimed

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 550_

"Not enough! Okay, I'll try this! Pyrus Ability Activate! Ra's Wrath!" I exclaimed

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 850_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 400_

_After the attack hit Red-Eyes, he was trying to talk to me again. Red-Eyes…_

"S-Sakura. He did this. He did this to me. Can't stop. Can't disobey." Red-Eyes said in a pleading tone with his eyes lighting up every time he spoke

"Oh, too right Red-Eyes. Your devotion and loyalty are so great to hear. It's like a delicious pasta sauce." Jack said in a self-flattering tone

"You monster! Don't you see that you're hurting him?! How could you do such a thing to him?! He's your partner, not a dog on a leash!" I exclaimed in fury

"He's nothing more than a tool for me to use. And once he breaks, I'll have to fix him, and if he's ruined, then I'll just throw him away and build a new one. That is until the BT system is online." Jack said with a sneer on his face

"You're no better than Spectra." I said as I clenched my hand into a fist before continuing my thoughts by saying:

"I really didn't want to do this, but you left me with no choice. I'm bringing out the big guns! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Zeus Leonidas, knock some sense into that head of his!"

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Whoa, what happened to Red-Eyes? Did he go to Helios' body shop?" Leonidas asks

"This isn't the time for jokes Leo. Whatever's possessing Jack has caused this. We can't let him get his way. Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1400_

"Who. Is. That?" Red-Eyes asked as he got shocked by Leonidas's ability

"Don't give them time to recover Leo! Keep going at it!" I exclaimed

_Leo really went at it with his attacks. It was so much that there was a gigantic dust cloud in the area, but when it settled down, Red-Eyes was still standing!_

"S-Sakura. It wasn't. Enough." Red-Eyes said as his eyes lit up

_Okay, I got metal dents and electricity surging, Red-Eyes was covered in this Darkus aura, Jack seemed to have activated an ability, and this did not look good._

"Diagnostics complete. Main core has been stabilized and power loss has been compensated back to 100 percent. Physical damage caused by Delta Lightning Spear has been recognized as is being restored. Additional minor damage caused by Bakugan Trap abilities Ancient Rays and Ra's Wrath is also being restored. Basic systems are back online; attack systems have completed scans of enemy Bakugan and are online. All systems are online and ready." A computerized voice said from Jack's Gauntlet

_The dents were fixed, the electricity stopped, and I was mad!_

"Excellent. It seems that FARBAS XL is working like I thought it would." Jack said

"All that work for nothing?!" I exclaimed

"This is getting annoying. Sakura, we need to finish this now." Leonidas said

"Hmph. Leonidas has a point, so I'll do that for you. Luckily, thanks to FARBAS XL, my creation's power is back to basics." Jack said

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"And that's not even the best part. Thanks to some notes that Spectra left behind, I managed to salvage something interesting." He continues

"Attack system pursuit protocols are now in place. Defensive response shielding is online and is increasing output by 80 percent. Detecting difference between enemy power levels and this unit's. Increasing power levels by 1550 to match." A computerized voice said

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 2250_

"Uh-oh." I said in a nervous tone

"Uh-oh is right! We gotta do something!" exclaimed Leonidas

"I'm on it! Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado! This one's a little costly, but it's bringing all Bakugan back to base!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

"That won't save you. Double Ability Activate! Dragonoid Nails plus Void Eater!" Jack exclaimed

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 1700_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas and Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 950_

"Hang in there you two! Gate Card, Open! Athena's Parthenon! This Gate Card nullifies your abilities Jack, but at the same time, it allows me to use something greater than Vestal technology." I said

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 350_

"Oh, will you stop calling me that?! I told you I'm not Vense!" He denied

"Whatever. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." I said as I was typing in Leo's Battlegear code on my Gauntlet

_Ready Delta Striker_

"Hey, what is that?" Jack demanded

"Your downfall. Heads up, Leo! Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1100_

"How do you like them apples?" I asked

"Sakura. Will. It. Be… enough?" Red-Eyes asked

"Hush you! I'll pick my own fruit! Ability Activate! Shade Assassin!" Jack exclaimed

_And now it was a case of now you see me and now you don't._

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Haos Triad Sphinx G-Power 150_

"Where did he go?" asked Leonidas

"Keep your eyes and ears open Leo." I said

We looked around, and I was keeping my senses up as I saw Jack hold up two ability cards. He was about to load then when I heard a voice from behind me say:

"S-Sakura. Behind. You."

"What? Leo! He's right behind us! Let me give you a boost! Ventus Ability Activate! Windy Rays!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_With the knowledge of Red-Eyes' location, Leo turned around and gave him one heck of a knuckle sandwich!_

"Grrr! I'll have to remove that voice of yours next time! Ability Activate! Flare Blast!" Jack exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas and Triad Sphinx G-Power 650_

_Red-Eyes launched a Flare Blast, but Leo was still standing, just like I hoped._

"Leo's been through worse, and there's more to Athena's Parthenon. I can use Battlegear Ability Level 3! Battlegear Ability Activate! Delta Striker… Alpha! This sends the opposing Bakugan back to base, give Leonidas a power boost equal to half of his original base power, and stops you from activating abilities! And to keep things interesting, Ability Activate! Ancient Rays! And now for my personal favorite, Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas and Triad Sphinx G-Power 1750_

"What?!" exclaimed Jack

"I promised to save the Bakugan from the Vexos, and that's what I'm gonna do! Alright Leo!" I exclaimed

"Target locked." Leo called out

"Engage!" I exclaimed

"Oh no you don't!" He shouts, stating to input commands onto his gauntlet before speaking into it saying:

"This is Dark Mask! Command Prompt S! Password: Ark!"

"Recognized. Diverting power to defensive response shielding and increasing output to max. Attempting power surge." A computerized voice said

_Judging by the look in his eyes, this is a sink or swim tactic. And judging from my gauntlet, he's swimming!_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"No way! His power level just doubled!" I exclaimed out of shock

_As Jack breathed a sigh of relief, Leonidas and Triad Sphinx finished off Red-Eyes._

_Dark Mask Life-Force 50 percent_

"So close!" I exclaimed as I caught Leonidas and Triad Sphinx

"And yet no cigar." Leonidas comments

_I was thinking about our next plan of attack when I heard Jack make a hiss, like he was trying to become Medusa or something, despite the fact that he sounded frustrated._

"Hey, if you're done playing with your friend Medusa, we're waiting." I said in an annoyed tone

"I thought I told you to stop with the banter! Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Jack

"I hope you're ready for round two, because I'm gonna mop the floor with ya!" I exclaimed

"We'll see. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come forth! Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Another one?!" Jack exclaimed in outrage

"S-Sakura. How come. You have. These Bakugan? Why didn't. You use them. Back on. New Vestroia?" Red-Eyes asked me

"I… I can't say… Red-Eyes, I'm sorry, but I have a secret I have to keep. Please understand. I can't tell… because I don't have a choice. Ability Activate! Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 200_

"Grr… I didn't want to use this yet, but it looks like I have no choice. Ability Activate! Machine Rollout! This ability allows me to call in some back-up! Get ready to see what else I have in store!" exclaimed Jack

_With that said and done, Jack brought out two new Mechanical Bakugan. One of them looked like Prefect Machine King, but well… not as Prefect. Okay, that was a really bad joke. On the other hand, guy number two looked a lot like a mechanical wolf. This was not going to end well. Did I mention that my fear of dogs applies to wolves as well? If not, Dan's Grakas Hound and Dark Hound may have found a new playmate._

"Behold, Subterra Machine King and Bakugan Trap Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf G-Power 500_

_Subterra Machine King G-Power 700_

"Hey! What gives?! Red-Eyes is back at base! And a Pyrus Bakugan Trap? Who are ya, Spectra's cousin or something?!" I exclaimed

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response." Jack grumbles before continuing:

"As for the others, an effect of Machine Rollout is that it resets the G's of all Mechanical Bakugan on the field, yet allows for strength in numbers. The reason why I didn't use it earlier was because I was sure that using Void Eater would be enough. But, time to get back to business. Speaking of which, Ability Activate! Royal Compatibility!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid, Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf, and Subterra Machine King G-Power 2200_

"Yikes!" I exclaimed

"This is bad." Said Lunar

"No kidding! And he hasn't even thrown any punches yet!" I exclaimed

"What made you think I was?" Jack asked sarcastically before saying:

"Double Ability Activate! Predator's Gaze plus King's Melee!" exclaimed Jack

_Giga-Tech Wolf then gave Lunar this intense look, which made her paralyzed, like… like she was scared out of her mind. Not only that, it was about to get worse, seeing the left hook Lunar just took from Machine King._

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid, Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf, and Subterra Machine King G-Power 2700_

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Hang in there! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Help her out Leo!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf G-Power 500_

_Subterra Machine King G-Power 700_

"I'm getting tired of that! I've had enough! Gate Card, Open! Wartime Development! This one is simple. All Mechanical Bakugan get their base power doubled." Jack explains

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf G-Power 1000_

_Subterra Machine King G-Power 1400_

"Uh, yeah. Can someone call Kaiba Corp.? I think the Vexos just ripped off one of their cards. Limiter Removal has the exact same effect as that Gate Card." I said

"You said it. Let's hope the effect is the same." Leonidas said

"Not going to dignify that with a response." Jack repeats, as if it was a mantra or something before continuing:

"I'm just going to end this! Triple Ability Activate! Void Eater plus Nitro Shot plus Final Artillery!"

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

_Pyrus Giga-Tech Wolf G-Power 1200_

_Subterra Machine King G-Power 1800_

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1600_

"S-Sakura. I'm sorry. Can't stop." Red-Eyes said before charging up his attack

_As Jack's Bakugan were charging up their attacks, I held up an ability card, and was prepared to use it. I just hoped he wouldn't see it until it was active. Thankfully, Lady Luck was on my side today._

"I'm glad I had this ability on hand Leo. The ability Doom Dragon. It's a unique ability only Leonidas can use. It draws from the power of the Doom Dimension to send your attack back at you. The only cost of this ability is that Leo can't attribute change for the rest of this brawl." I said

"But I'm fine with that!" Leonidas exclaimed

"What?!" Jack shouted, outraged

_With the blast of the reflection, it really sent Jack's Bakugan packing. Giga-Tech Wolf withdrew back to Jack's side while Red-Eyes and his Machine King were barely holding on._

_Dark Mask Life Force 40 percent_

"Please. Try harder. I can't live. Like this." Red-Eyes said in a pleading tone

"Don't worry; I'm doing all I can to help you Red-Eyes. I promise." I reassured

"I've had enough of this!" Jack exclaimed out of frustration

"You and me both! I'm ending it now!" I exclaimed

_Ready Delta Striker_

_Ready Celestial Hammer_

"Oh no you don't! Double Ability Activate! Shade Assassin plus Kingdom Crusher!" Jack exclaimed

_Unlike last time, both Machine King and Red-Eyes vanished!_

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 2000_

_Subterra Machine King G-Power 2300_

"Okay. Where did they go?" asked Leonidas

"Let's light them up. Ability Activate! Dwarf Nebula! This ability sends all non-Darkus and Haos Bakugan back to their owner without a fight and negates the last ability or consecutive ability combination activated." I said

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1600_

_Thanks to that handy ability, Red-Eyes reappeared like a target while Machine King was sent back to Jack. Now that was easy._

"Now that the target's up, Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1800_

"Now. Double Battlegear Ability Activate! Delta Striker Omega plus Celestial Hammer Jupiter! And if that's not enough, Ability Activate! Omega Finale! This one is going to double their power, big time!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 4000_

"Oh no you don't! Double Ability Activate! Metal Bounding! Plus Great Flare Blast!" Jack exclaimed, getting more desperate

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 2200_

"You're not the only one with Abilities. Ability Activate! Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1200_

"Not enough! Let's try this! Double Ability Activate! Lunar Cycle plus Phoenix Style: Full Moon Dance!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and Zeus Leonidas G-Power 2000_

_It seemed that Jack was about to play an ability that would've tried to continue the brawl, but a piece of shrapnel from Red-Eyes' metallic armor hit part of his mask, which seemed to have frozen him solid, and Red-Eyes went down. He soon was back in ball form before Jack's feet and I won the brawl._

_Dark Mask Life Force Zero_

"I won... barely, but we did it Lunar, Leonidas. But it wasn't enough to save Red-Eyes." I said

_I was about to yell at Jack, when I noticed he was just standing there, like a frozen ice statue or something. Okay, did not mean to bring in a Frozen reference there._

"Jack? Hey, you okay?" I asked in confusion

"S-Sakura." Jack barely said

_That tone… it's him. It's not the tone he used when he was brawling me._

"Jack! What happened to you? Why were you acting like a completely different person during our brawl?" I asked

"I'm… sorry, he controls me and controlled Red-Eyes. Can't stop him." Jack said with a tear falling from his left eye

"Who's controlling you? Is it Zenoheld?" I asked

"No… Zenoheld is a fool, a manipulative figurehead. He wants revenge for his late master… and I… oh god… I saw it all. I watched it happen to Red-Eyes and I was powerless to stop him." Jack said in a fearful tone

"Then… our brawl… do you remember what happened? And who's controlling you if not Zenoheld? Jack… please tell me. I can let the others know. We can help free you!" I exclaimed

"I do remember Sakura... I remember my partner's cries of pain and suffering as his body was turned into that... that thing! It's all my fault this happened. The only way for you to help is to not lose the Attribute Energies, or the BT System will be the least of your worries; compared to what he has planned." Jack said as another tear fell from his left eye as he picks up his fallen partner

"Who's he? What does he have planned? Jack, what are we up against?" I asked

"He is G, H-" Jack started but suddenly stops as his body language became tense before he said:

"I can't be here any longer. I'm so sorry."

_He then extended his right hand, and he disappeared in a teleport._

"Jack!" I exclaimed

"He's gone." Leonidas said as he and Lunar emerged from my pocket

"We learned something new though. We have another enemy, one who's using both the Vexos and Jack's body, but then that means that Jack and Dark Mask aren't the same person... but it also means he's learned my little secret. I just hope he doesn't figure it out until when we meet in a year. But wait… Jack thought I was the me of my future, in my past. He also mentioned something about a 'betrayal'. So… could… could my presence here be changing the future? Or... or do I not tell them what happened here? They find out one way or another, but... what do I do? The only person I can confide in is Dawn, but even so, I'm in a crisis. Oh man... this is crazy. I don't know what to do, for once." I said

"Worry about it later. Haven't you noticed that even though the brawl is over, time hasn't resumed?" asked Lunar

"You're right. But that's impossible, unless… holy smokes! Shun! We gotta help him!" I exclaimed

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: Hang in there Shun! We're coming!**_

_**Shadow Striker: Ingram! Prepare yourself!**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

"Come Bakugan trap. Drone Spider! Drone Spider, switch to arm mode! Join with Boriates!" Volt commanded

_Haos Boriates and Dynamo G-Power 1100_

_Ventus Master Ingram G-Power 600_

"Looks like we made it in time. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" I shouted

_As the Bakugan stood, Ingram was in shock to see his former student._

"Haos Hidden Shadow Striker appears!" Shadow Striker shouted

_Haos Shadow Striker G-Power 770_

"You like making a flashing appearance, don't ya?" I asked her

"Yeah." Shadow replied

"No way! I knew it. It's been a long time." Ingram said to Shadow Striker

"Indeed it has, Master Ingram" Shadow Striker spoke

"Do you know this Bakugan, Ingram?" Shun asked

"I do." Ingram replied

"Quit stalling! Let's go Battle Arm Boriates." Volt yelled

"Watch out. Here it comes, Ingram." Shun said

"Ready Shun." Ingram replied

"Same to you Shadow Striker." I told her

"Okay!" Shadow Striker spoke

"Wait for me! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Baron yelled

"I'm the evolved Haos Nemus. Guided by the glowing light." Nemus spoke

_Nemus saw another Haos Bakugan on the field besides Boriates, which shocked Baron and Nemus._

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, and Saint Nemus G-Power 1970_

"Nemus!" Ingram said

"That's me." Nemus replied

"Baron. What are you...?" Shun and I said in union

"We were nearby and got caught in the time freeze. When I realized it was you. I thought maybe you could use some backup." Baron replied

"You and me both." I told Baron

"Maron, you have to hide right now." Baron told Maron

"Mm-hmm." Maron replied while running to hide

"Enough talk. If all three of you want to fight then let's go. Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!" Volt shouted

_Haos Boriates and Dynamo G-Power 1900_

"Hate to break it but you don't have enough G's to pass us!" I told Volt

"Maron! Come Bakugan trap! Haos Guardian!" Baron said

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 2320_

"Ability Activate! Eternal Cocoon!" Baron yelled

_I saw Piercian's shield had placed in front of Maron and protecting her from Volt's attack when Baron ran up to her._

"Maron!" Baron exclaimed in worry

"I'm ok." Maron replied

"Baron, is she hurt?" I asked him

"No, she's fine but Haos Guardian cannot attack while the Eternal Cocoon is activated Shun and Sakura." Baron told us

"Got it!" I replied

"No problem. Come Bakugan trap! Ventus Hylash! Come on Shadow wing! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Shun yelled

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 3020_

"Hah! That's interesting. Gate Card, open! Forcement Enemy!" Volt said

_I saw that Boriates and Dynamo Spider were getting a big surge of power! What's going on with this gate card?_

_Haos Boriates and Dynamo G-Power 3100_

"Impossible!" I yelled

"Look at their power levels." Baron told us

"Forcement Enemy is a command card that adds a power level of 100 times the number of enemy Bakugan to each Bakugan on my side. So thank you for the points even if you didn't mean it." Volt said to us

"You think you're smart! Nemus, Attribute Change!" Baron told Nemus

"And now! Light turns to Darkness! Attribute Change! Numulen oh Kula. Numulen oh Kula!" Nemus said

_I saw that Shadow Striker was shocked to see Nemus transform into a different attribute. What does that mean? Can she attribute change too?_

"Ability Activate! Darkus Sky!" Baron spoke

"Ingram!" Shun yelled

"Ready, launch!" Ingram replied

_Ingram, Shadow Wing and Hylash jumped into the air! What is Shun thinking of activating?_

"Ability Activate! Eight-Span Crow!" Shun finished

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 3820_

"Boriates! Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!" Volt shouted

"Not so fast! Sakura!" Shadow Striker told me

"Right! Ability Activate! Sun Horn!" I yelled

_I saw that Shadow Striker was becoming bright, so bright that it must have been blinding Boriates since he was missing every Bakugan._

_Haos Boriates and Dynamo G-Power 3900_

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 4120_

"What just happened? It's like they just disappeared. There not on the sensors!" Volt shouted

"Invisibility is the way of a ninja." Ingram said before disappearing

"Yeah! Nice one Master Shun." Baron said to Shun

"Now it's time we see the sun, Baron." Shun and I told him

"You got it. Ability Activate! Night Skyworks!" Baron shouted

"Who knew the night can be so bright! Open wide!" Nemus exclaimed

_I saw that Volt was covering his eyes since this attack was so bright._

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 4420_

"Yeah, good call." Baron said

"Kazami-style, Ninja Torpedo Slash!" Shun replied

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 5020_

"Ability Activate! Light Fuse!" I shouted

_Ventus Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing, Haos Hidden Shadow Striker, Saint Nemus, and Piercian G-Power 4150_

_I heard Boriates roaring in pain and turning back into ball form and went back to Volt as our Bakugan came back to us as I caught Shadow Striker._

_Volt Life Force 40 percent_

"Have you had enough Volt or do you want to keep going?" Baron asked Volt

"Ok, I'll admit it. You three are a tougher competition than I thought you'd be. But what kind of warrior wouldn't quit while their still standing. Wouldn't you agree, brawler Shun!" Volt said

"Sometimes it's good to quit while you're ahead." I replied

"I couldn't agree more Sakura." Shun told me

"Master Shun is... so cool." Maron spoke

"Let me get the party started! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Stand!" Baron yelled

_A giant Haos Gate Card disappeared beneath us as Nemus stood._

"Boriates! Take that one first! Bakugan Stand!" Volt shouted

"I'm not having you lose your partner Baron. Bakugan Stand!" I shouted

_Haos Saint Nemus G-Power 600_

_Haos Boriates G-Power 700_

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker 770_

"Ability Activate! Ray of Light!" I shouted

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker G-Power 1020_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Light Shriek!" I added in

_I saw a Bakugan coming out of the ability and landing on the field. What just happened?_

"Waylight, glad you can make it" Shadow Striker said to the Bakugan

_The Bakugan bowed back to Shadow Striker but now I need answers from her about that ability._

_Haos Waylight G-Power 420_

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker and Waylight combined G-Power 1740_

"Your turn" I told Volt

"Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon! Fusion Ability Activate! Buster Mega Barrel!" Volt said

_Haos Boriates G-Power 1200_

_Haos Saint Nemus G-Power 100_

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker and Waylight G-Power 1240_

"Oh no!" I yelled

"Enjoy brawlers!" Volt told us

_Baron and I saw the attack coming towards us which we were prepared to block it._

"Nemus... Big Brother!" Maron said

_I saw Shun looking towards Maron and grabbing her and took her up to a safe spot. Thank goodness._

"It's okay Maron. You'll be safe here" Shun told Maron

_Shun just jumped back down to us. That's it! Nobody does that to someone's sibling and gets away with it!_

"Go after my sister, will ya? Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!" Baron yelled

"No one hurts Maron!" Nemus spoke

_Haos Saint Nemus G-Power 500_

_Haos Boriates G-Power 800_

_I saw that one of Shadow Striker's abilities was glowing and Shadow Striker nodded for me to play it. Here goes._

"Ability Activate! Dual Haos!" I shouted

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker and Waylight G-Power 2280_

_Haos Saint Nemus G-Power 1000_

"Yeah, whatever!" Volt said

"Wwhhhhhaaaaaat!" Baron replied in shock

_Baron and I saw that Nemus' attack wasn't doing anything to stop it._

"Bakugan Stand! Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!" Shun said quickly

_Ventus Master Ingram G-Power 800_

_That wasn't going to help Shun at all._

"Watch me, nullify your ability" Ingram said as he got in front of Nemus, Shadow Striker and Waylight

"Hey! Not so fast there ya thunder chicken. Buster Mega Barrel can only be nullified by a Haos ability which you just don't have." Volt explained

"Try this! Ability Activate! Haos Illusion!" I shouted

_Haos Hidden Shadow Striker and Waylight G-Power 2680_

"Oh no!" Shun exclaimed

_A big expulsion occurred as Ingram was sent back to Shun. No….._

_Ventus Master Ingram G-Power 600_

_Shun Life Force 50 percent_

"Ingram!" Shun said

"Ability Activate! Divine Light!" Baron exclaimed

_I saw that the ability was used on Ingram. Of course! It allows a Bakugan to brawl once more! We could use all of the help we can get._

_Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, and Waylight G-Power 3680_

"Huh? What the..." Shun asked

"Divine Light is an awesome Haos only ability that resurrects any defeated Bakugan." Baron explained

"Pretty awesome indeed. Thanks Baron." Shun replied

"I have to agree" I added in

"At least I can do for saving my sister. I guess you forgot that there was a Haos battler on our side too." Baron told Volt

"Let's go Ingram. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Shun yelled

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, and Waylight G-Power 4280_

_I need to make sure Volt doesn't lose his partner unlike Shadow Prove, even though that was funny._

"Alright!" Baron said

"Game over Volt!" Shun added in

"Now that was a lucky save and it's not going to win you the battle. I'll be taking the Ventus energy now. Mechanical Trap Bakugan, Haos Carlvelt!" Volt spoke

_A big creature that looks similar to Mira's trap Bakugan appeared as it looks like it was ready to help Volt._

_Haos Boriates and Hexstar G-Power 1300_

"Ability Activate! Defuse Light!" I yelled

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, and Waylight G-Power 1100_

"Ability Activate! Orion Head!" Volt shouted

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, and Waylight G-Power 500_

"And now all of your abilities have been nullified. So you may just go home." Volt finished

"Great! Just great" I said

"As if Volt. Come Haos Guardian!" Baron replied

_Piercian just dropped in when Baron was activating an ability card._

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, Waylight, and Piercian G-Power 850_

"Ability Activate! Soliton Keeper!" Baron finished

_That ability just canceled out Volt's ability! Now to finish this!_

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, Waylight, and Piercian G-Power 1450_

"Ability Activate! Attribute Defender!" I yelled

"I'm feeling a bit... windy. Attribute Change! Ventus!" Shadow Striker shouted

_Everyone was shocked when they saw Shadow Striker changing attributes. Once Shadow Striker finished changing, she was green as in the attribute, Ventus. I saw that all of the Haos abilities changed to Ventus ones. This will be helpful._

"Too late Baron! Ability Activate! Hyper Tachyon Glow!" Volt shouted

"This is bad... not!" I replied

_Boriates started to charge up his ability! We need a plan and fast or else we'll lose our partners and most of all, the Ventus Attribute Energy!_

"Let's go! Gate Card, Open! Ring Zero!" Baron said

_Volt's ability was negated! We can do this!_

"What?! He nullified my ability!" Volt replied

"Baron! Sakura!" Shun said

"Yep!" Baron and I replied back in union

"Ability Activate!" Shun, Baron and I said at once

"Wind Power, Light Intense Impact!" Shun said first

"Sparkly Arrow!" Baron added in

"Green Nobility – Violent Winds!" Shadow Striker and I finished in

"You're going, down!" Ingram said

_Shun was shocked to see Skyress instead of Shadow Striker after all three of us combined abilities._

"That's Skyress' ability!" Shun exclaimed

_I saw that Volt was in shock from the abilities before he played his own._

"What?! Triple Ability Activate! Muzzle Lancer plus Cima Booster plus Tempest Arrow! Let's go Boriates!" Volt replied

_This was a big call of abilities since the power levels were getting converted for the final power level to decide the winner._

"Ingram!" Shun yelled

"Nemus!" Baron added in

"Shadow Striker!" I finished in

_Haos Boriates and Hexstar G-Power 1200_

_Ventus Master Ingram, Haos Saint Nemus, Hidden Shadow Striker, Waylight, and Piercian G-Power 1550_

_Boriates and Hexstar were sent back to Volt as he just stood there._

_Volt Life Force Zero_

_We made our way back to Marucho's house, where I was on the roof with Shadow Striker on my shoulder._

"So, what will you do now Sakura?" asked Shadow Striker

"What will you do? I'm sure you still want to find a partner who suits you." I said

"I've found that partner." Said Shadow Striker

"I see." I said

"And I'm talking to her right now." Said Shadow Striker

_I looked shocked as Shadow Striker said those words. Could ya blame me?_

"What will you do now Sakura?" asked Shadow Striker

"I need to check on someone." I said

"Who?" asked Shadow Striker

"A friend." I said

"May I come with you then?" asked Shadow Striker

"Of course." I said

_We both walked over to Grace's room, and I knocked on the door. I just hope she remembered something, but something was off when she didn't answer. I knocked again before saying:_

"Grace?"

_With worry getting the best of me, I picked the lock to the door, and found that she was missing!_

_**Preview: Phoenix here, I got my mission from my friend, King Zenoheld to take the remaining attribute energies from the brawlers but before that could happen. I meet up with a Bakugan who calls himself "Deonidas." Who is this mystery Bakugan and how is he connected to some Bakugan named Leonidas and another mysterious Bakugan named Moonlight Shadow. Find out next time! Bakugan Brawl! See you soon Brawlers!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Whew! This one took a while, didn't it? **_

_**Detroid: Yeah it did my cute Fennekin.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: It would've taken longer if you didn't help with the brawl between Shun, Baron, and my Sakura OC against Volt my adorable Raichu.**_

_**Detroid: Aw *blushes*. Anyway, we're signing off for now! **_

_**sakuraphoenix: I'm sakuraphoenix **_

_**Detroid: And I'm Detroid434 **_

_**sakuraphoenix: both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now **_

_**Detroid: Chao! **_

_**sakuraphoenix: See ya!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Ra's Wrath_

_Transfers 300 G's from your opponent to Triad Sphinx_

_**FARBAS XL**_

_**Brings your Mechanical Bakugan back to base and increases your Bakugan's power level equal to your opponent's Bakugan's G-Power**_

_Dragonoid Nails_

_Adds 600 G's to Red-Eyes Metal Dragonoid_

_**Void Eater**_

_**Subtracts 400 G's from each opponent and adds 400 G's to Red Eyes**_

_Shade Assassin_

_Subtracts 400 G's from the opponent._

_**Flare Blast**_

_**Subtracts 400 G's from the opponent**_

_Delta Striker Alpha_

_Delta Striker Battlegear Ability Level 3. Brings your opponent's Bakugan back to base, gives Zeus Leonidas a 500 G-Power boost, and your opponent cannot activate any abilities._

_**Machine Rollout**_

_**Resets all Mechanical Bakugan's G's and brings out two Mechanical Bakugan**_

_Royal Compatibility_

_Gives Machine King 300 G's and Links all Mechanical Bakugan_

_**Predator's Gaze**_

_**Prevents the opponent from activating abilities.**_

_King's Melee_

_Transfers 500 G's from the opponent to Machine King._

_**Nitro Shot**_

_**Adds 200 G's to Giga Tech Wolf**_

_Final Artillery_

_Fusion Ability to Machine King. It nullifies the opponent's last ability, and adds 400 G's to Machine King._

_**Doom Dragon**_

_**Ability only Leonidas can use. Reflects the opponents ability, but Leonidas cannot attribute change for the remainder of the brawl.**_

_Kingdom Crusher_

_Transfers 500 G's from the opponent to Machine King_

_**Dwarf Nebula**_

_**Negate the opponent's ability or consecutive ability combination, and send all non-Darkus and non-Haos Bakugan back to their respective owner's field**_

_Metal Bounding_

_Nullify the opponent's ability_

_**Great Flare Blast**_

_**Subtracts 400 G's from each opponent and adds 400 G's to Red Eyes.**_

_Sun Horn_

_Adds 300 G's to Shadow Striker_

_**Light Fuse**_

_**One of three unique abilities to Shadow Striker. Decreases your own G-Power to where you win by under 500**_

_Ray of Light_

_Adds 250 G's to Shadow Striker_

_**Light Shriek**_

_**Fusion Ability to Ray of Light. Similar to the Ability Shadow Wing. Adds an extra 300 G's to Shadow Striker and summons Haos Waylight**_

_Dual Haos_

_Doubles all Haos Bakugan G-power on your side of the field_

_**Haos Illusion**_

_**Adds 400 G's to Shadow Striker**_

_Defuse Light_

_Second of three unique abilities to Shadow Striker. Decreases your whole team's combined g-power by how much you want_

_**Attribute Defender**_

_**Final unique ability to Shadow Striker. Allows Shadow Striker to change to Ventus or Darkus then use any of those attribute abilities**_

_Gate Card Stats:_

_Athena's Parthenon_

_Nullify the opponent's ability, and give access to Delta Striker's level 3 Battlegear ability_

_**Wartime Development**_

_**Double all Mechanical Bakugan's G-Power**_


	23. Deonidas Lives

Chapter 22: Deonidas Lives

_**sakuraphoenix: Hey everyone! it's me, sakuraphoenix and my wonderful boyfriend Detroid434, and we are back folks!**_

_**Detroid: Thought we would bring you two chapters but this one was delayed for a bit but it's the second chapter for a special double update.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I agree with my boyfriend, but let's just say we had a serious case of writer's block. But if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have this chapter right here and ready to go!**_

_**Detroid: Yeah but we're back and better than ever!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Well, shall we do the disclaimer?**_

_**Detroid: Yes we should**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. sakuraphoenix only own Sakura and Dawn. I own Phoenix, Deonidas, Shadow Striker and Moonlight Shadow.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Now we know some of you are wondering: who is Phoenix?**_

_**Detroid: Answer? It's a surprise... for now**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Now... Enjoy!**_

_**Detroid: Also, it's starting in Grace's POV.**_

_I was at the mother palace or, my home as my friends would say it to me and I was proving my worth to my friend, King Zenoheld. Maybe he might have some answers on my past but... this feels wrong in some way but I can't think about that right now. I must focus on the battle at hand._

_Grace Life Force 80 percent_

_Hydron Life Force 15 percent_

_Slifer G-Power 1500_

_Subterra Dyroid G-Power 450_

"How do you like that?" I asked Hydron

"Triple Ability Activate! Murasame Blade plus Shoo Dragonfly plus Geki Dust Barrier!" Hydron exclaimed

_Slifer G-Power 1000_

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 1050_

"Do you really think that will help you win? Ability Activate! God's Wrath!" I said

_Slifer G-Power 2000_

"Double Ability Activate! Trance Sword plus Murasame Arrow!" Hydron yelled

_Slifer G-Power 700_

"Gate Card, Open! God's Unite! This gate card is unique to Slifer only. It's a command card that increases the power of the Egyptian Gods by 1000 G's!" I explained

"Oh no!" Hydron replied

_Slifer G-Power 1700_

"Double Ability Activate! Retsu Lightning plus Double Caliber!" Hydron quickly reacted

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 2050_

"This ends now. Ability Activate! Bomb Blast! This ability uses Slifer's second mouth to decrease your Bakugan's G-Power by 650!" I told him

"What?!" Hydron replied in shock

"Do it!" I told Slifer

_Slifer opened its second mouth and launched a fireball at Dryoid and was getting burned... in G-Power that is._

_Subterra Dryoid G-Power 1400_

_Slifer soon attacked Dryoid with its tail which sent it back to Hydron as Hydron just stood there in shock about how he lost to me... whoever I was._

_Hydron Life Force Zero_

_Everyone was in shocked to see someone like me, who wasn't a member of the Vexos, win against Hydron like I just did. Guess I was the first person to do so._

"That wasn't even worth a battle against a loser and a failure." I said

_I saw Hydron getting mad at it since he never loses._

"So... am I worth any help to you?" I asked Zenoheld as I turned to him

"You will be a valuable asset to the Vexos. Welcome." King Zenoheld replied

"It's my pleasure to help." I said

_I soon thought of the Mother Palace as my home. I will get my memories back with the help of my friends. I hope that I can try to find out who I really am and fast because... with what I have... it's driving me away from who I really am and my reason to brawl. Someone... help me... please…_

_Leonidas's POV_

_I was tossing and turning like nobody ever seen before. Why was I doing this? I was dreaming right now about... about my sister, Moonlight Shadow. I soon heard my sister's voice in my dream._

_*Dreamscape*_

"Please brother... You must..." Moonlight started to say before fading and getting cut off

_I soon heard a roar like I never heard before. It couldn't be him... Could it? I soon woke up by screaming after jumping into the air and onto the floor. I saw that my scream woke up Sakura and Shadow Striker._

"Leonidas, what's wrong?" Shadow Striker asked

"You can tell us since your my partner." Sakura added in

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep." I replied before going back into ball form

"Okay..." Sakura said quickly before sleeping

_Even though I was trying to sleep, I just couldn't for some weird reason. Was it because I'm very afraid of him? The name that should never be mentioned? As soon as everyone was asleep again, I rolled outside and onto the roof and opened up and looked at the sky. I heard:_

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

_I got scared a bit before looking and saw my sister which got me to smile._

"Moony? Is that you?" I asked her

"You know, you don't have to call me that and yes, it's me." Moonlight replied

"Hey, I don't see my sister for years and this is how you greet me?" I said

"I can't joke with my own brother?" Moonlight spoke

"You got me." I replied

"So, you were thinking about him, right?" Moonlight asked me

"I wish I could forget... how all three of us were born on that fateful day. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have you as my sister, but him... he's evil incarnate." I told her

"Yeah..." Moonlight said as she agreed with me

"I just hope my dream was just that. A dream." I sadly replied

"I hope so as well or else everyone... including the Vexos will be destroyed." Moonlight said

_Phoenix's POV_

_I was walking in the Doom Dimension to find the Bakugan that Professor Clay was talking about. A Bakugan who almost destroyed Vestoria? Is that a joke? I don't believe it. Not one bit. I kept walking when I found a crater where a statue was at with chains on it. Could that be it? I soon fell into the crater and walked over to the statue._

"Never seen this Bakugan before." I spoke to myself before touching the statue

_As soon as I touched the statue, it started to glow and crack, blinding me in light. What was happening?! I soon heard the chains fully break as the light glowed down and I saw a Darkus Bakugan. Similar to a Bakugan I think I saw before._

"Who... Who are you?" I asked

_Leonidas's POV_

_I came rolling in, sleeping since I didn't have a good night's sleep last night with that screaming I did. That caused me to not get any sleep at all. I soon began snoring when Shadow Striker asked:_

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

_I didn't answer since I kept snoring while sleeping still. I need all of the sleep that I can get. Even though I did hear her, I couldn't respond._

"Is this a joke?" Shadow Striker said while getting mad and a bit annoyed

_I didn't wake up for her. I just wanted to sleep but before I could, I felt like Shadow Striker doing a Flying Press on me, which got me to open up since I was mad now._

"What was that for?!" I yelled at Shadow Striker

"I thought you were acting of sleeping." Shadow Striker replied

"Well, I wasn't! I was having a good dream too! But thanks to your Hawlucha-style wake up call, I completely forgot what it was about!" I yelled even more at her

_Couple of seconds later, Shadow Striker and I were in a massive argument. Throwing punches at the other like a brawl to the death, well, that is till Moonlight Shadow broke us up._

"Are you two so busy you can't see the obvious?! Thanks to the both of you, Sakura slipped away!" Moonlight spoke up

_That got Shadow Striker and I shocked as we looked around. We didn't see her at all. Where could she have gone? Lunar, Shadow Striker, Moonlight and I went to go look for Sakura? Where did she go since she left us once before and that's how she got Shadow Striker but now... I'm not sure. We soon caught up to her but then lost her in the crowd of people. Man! Was she wearing a disguise or what?_

"Leonidas, can't you find Sakura? I'm getting a bad feeling that her gauntlet would be tracked right about now." Shadow Striker spoke

"It's not her gauntlet they're tracking. It's Twilight. As long as Twi is safe, Sakura is, for the most part." I replied

"I know who she means Leonidas... the one we feared when we were born... He's back." Moonlight said

_That caused me to stop and turn stone as I fell onto Sakura's head by mistake. Who wouldn't do that?_

_Sakura's POV_

_I felt something landing on my head, like as if it turned stone._

"Ow!" I said

"We found you. I thought we lost you." Shadow Striker spoke

"Look, I needed time to myself, okay?" I told them

"Leonidas and I need to talk to you, in private... It's important." Moonlight said to me

"Alright." I replied after sighing

_Leonidas, Moonlight and I went somewhere in private to talk. I wonder what this is about that is so important. Guess I will know soon. *sighs* Why did I put up with these two in the first place?_

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked in a bit of annoyance

"Leonidas and you are in great danger... we've been having bad vibes when you left Marucho's house... One that will be bad for all Bakugan." Moonlight said

"You're gonna have to slow down. How dangerous are we talkin' here?" I replied

"Universe dangerous... even the Vexos are going to get killed by this Bakugan... he... is mine and Leonidas's brother..." Moonlight sadly spoke out

_That caused my brain to screech on the brakes for this info. Leonidas has a brother? How is this possible?!_

"Leonidas... you didn't tell her... did you?" Moonlight asked Leo

"I thought he was sealed away for good! I wanted to forget! Can ya blame me?!" Leonidas yelled at Moonlight

"Anyway... Like Leonidas was born from the hatred of Bakugan... I was born from the love of Bakugan but then there was... him... He was born from the negative energy of the silent core... and wanted to take over Vestoria way before Vladitor... and this was before Leonidas and I were born to... It took two ancient warriors just to seal him away in the Doom Dimension." Moonlight explained

"But let me guess, some idiot set him free, right?" I asked

_Moonlight just nodded at that. Why? Just why?!_

"Just great." I said

_I soon saw a bug in front of Leo and me. Who wants to challenge me to a brawl? It couldn't be one of the Vexos that we already knew, could it? It can't be Spectra for sure since he wants the perfect core energy from Drago. Then, who is it? My answer was answered when someone appeared in front of Leo and me. Who is this wise guy? The only thing I see is the tackiest outfit since Spectra's chicken coat, and an even tackier mask!_

"I've come to challenge you, Leonidas. Your days are numbered and your about to become a Vexos Bakugan. If you dare to challenge me then have this bug lead you to me. Hope to see you soon... for one of my Bakugan's sakes." The mysterious person said

_I felt Leo shaking in my pocket. Guess he's scared out of his mind about this brawl?_

"See ya soon, brother." Another voice said, yet was more ominous than the previous one

_I felt Leo shaking really hard now. Guess he is really scared to face this Bakugan in battle but... we don't have a choice it seems._

"Brother... please... you're our last hope to save New Vestoria and Earth." Moonlight said

"I... I don't know if I can." Leo replied

"Let's defeat him... together brother. If someone messes with one of us then he messes with us all." Moonlight said in readiness

"Not only that, but you're my partner Leonidas. You mess with one of us, and you mess with us all." I told Leonidas

"Yeah so let's do it!" Moonlight exclaimed

"Sakura, I can disagree with, but you sis? I could never say no to you." Leo replied

_I saw that Moonlight was happy before saying to Leonidas._

"What does that mean?!" in a playful tone before I grabbed the bug and then said:

"Lead us to this crazy person or you'll get your wings torn off."

_I released the bug and it was leading me, Leo, Twilight, Lunar and Shadow Striker to the docks where a girl was waiting for me and Leo. What a shocker, not. It looks like this will not be an easy brawl in my opinion. Time to get busy with this brawl!_

"You finally found us... Took you long enough, Leonidas." The mysterious person said

_What is this guy's deal anyway!_

"I'm going to destroy you... brother." The mysterious Bakugan added in

"Wanna bet?" Leo replied

"If I win, I keep your body, Sakura but if I lose, I'll leave you guys and the other brawlers alone." The mysterious person said

_If this person wants to brawl so badly, then fine!_

"I don't have much to lose, so I accept!" I yelled

_What?! If I lose then I lose my body to that person wearing a Darkus and Pyrus mask?! I was thinking about my predicament, but that was when I saw the gauntlet the person was using. It couldn't be... could it?!_

"It couldn't be... Grace?! Is that you?!" I yelled at Grace

"Grace is no more! I'm Phoenix and let's battle already!" Phoenix replied

_I have no choice now. I must get Grace back. Phoenix and I put on our gauntlets at the same time._

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Phoenix and I yelled at the same time

_***Commercial Break***_

_**Sakura: We are not going to lose this brawl! Bakugan, Brawl!**_

_**Phoenix: Your body is about to become mine, Sakura! Bakugan Brawl**_

_***End Commercial Break***_

"Gate Card, Set!" Phoenix yelled while throwing down a Darkus gate card

_It grew big and disappeared beneath us. So... Phoenix is using a Darkus Bakugan but which one? It doesn't matter. I have to win this brawl at all cost._

"Ready Leo?" I asked him

"Yeah!" Leo replied

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come forth from your slumber, Darkus Devil Domega Deonidas!" Phoenix yelled

_Deonidas just roared when Leo looked scared a bit about it but I know he can do it. I grabbed Leo into my hand and got ready._

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Zeus Leonidas, show that overgrown lizard what you're made of!" I shouted

_Leo opened up and appeared on the battlefield with a roar of his own._

_Darkus Devil Domega Deonidas G-Power 1000_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Ability Activate! Meteor Devil!" Phoenix said

_Darkus Deonidas G-Power 1500_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 500_

"Double Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear plus Psi Trident!" I quickly reacted

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Devil Deonidas G-Power 1000_

"You can't win. I can already see it. Ability Activate! Heavy Darkness!" Phoenix replied

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 600_

_Darkus Devil Deonidas G-Power 1800_

"No you don't! Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado!" I yelled

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Devil Deonidas G-Power 1000_

"I see. You're good, but I can't let you win this battle. Ability Activate! Devil... Snatcher!" Phoenix exclaimed

_I saw that Leonidas was yelling in serious pain. What's going on?_

"Leo!" I yelled

_I saw some kind of strange orb was pulled out of Leonidas and appeared in Phoenix's hand. Just what was that orb?_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 500_

"What the heck?!" I said

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come forth... Darkus Zeus Leonidas." Phoenix replied

_A Darkus version of Leonidas appeared on the battle field and boy, he did not look friendly._

_Darkus Devil Deonidas and Zeus Leonidas combined G-Power 2000_

_That caused Leo and me to be scared out of our minds like Rose was with The Doctor telling her about a bomb and telling her to run. Or was it Martha with the platoon of Judoon on the moon?_

"You lost. Ability Activate! Darkus Lightning Spear!" Phoenix exclaimed

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1400_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 100_

"Leo! You have to run! I don't have any abilities that could counter what comes next!" I told him

"I would never leave you behind! We're partners Sakura!" Leonidas replied

"I don't want to lose you! It's like your sister said! You're the only hope to defeat Deonidas!" I said

"Your right but... I don't have much energy left..." Leonidas weakly replied

"I know. Which is why I'm pulling the plug! Ability Activate! Alpha Omega!" I yelled

"What does that do?!" Phoenix asked

"Like I said, I'm pulling the plug on this brawl!" I replied

_Soon, the battlefield had smoke which covered the sight of Phoenix and Deonidas as Leo was transformed back into ball form and escaped with Shadow Striker, Lunar and Moonlight. I soon jumped into the water to escape as well with the smoke cleared, Phoenix couldn't find anyone. At least, I hope._

_Phoenix's POV_

_The smoke cleared down and I saw that everyone escaped but... I'll wait for one of them to come back. I waited and waited when I saw that Sakura came up for air since my guess is that she couldn't swim which I soon smirked._

"I forgot I don't know how to swim." Sakura said while she was catching her breath

I _walked up to her with a smirk which Sakura turned to me._

"You're about to help me with my mission... with your body." I told her

_I saw that Sakura looked confused on what I said before I held up the Devil Possess ability card and said:_

"Devil Possess..."

_The ability started to glow as Sakura's eyes started to grow distant with me turning into mist as I entered Sakura's body thru her mouth and took over her body. I soon smirked evilly with Sakura's body. This is going to be fun for me now._

"Guess it's time I should head back." I said to myself before laughing

_**Preview: Phoenix here. I've successfully taken over Sakura's body to make sure the other brawlers don't know that I'm after the other attribute energies. I'm a very good actress for when it comes to this so pretending to be Sakura will be no problem at all. See ya soon brawlers! Bakugan Brawl! *with Sakura's voice***_

_**sakuraphoenix: And that's all folks!**_

_**Detroid: Hope you loved the chapter and now you guys finally know who Phoenix is**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Surprised, eh?**_

_**Detroid: Well you should because we left you guys on a cliffhanger on what would happen now with Phoenix having control over Sakura's body**_

_**sakuraphoenix: well... that's for us to know and for you to discover. Until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix**_

_**Detroid: And I'm Detroid434**_

_**sakuraphoenix: both of saying we heart you, signing off for now**_

_**Detroid: See ya!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: bye**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_God's Wrath_

_Doubles Slifer's G-Power_

_**Bomb Blast**_

_**Decreases the opponent's Bakugan's level by 650 G's**_

_Meteor Devil_

_Decreases the opponent's Bakugan by 500 G's and adds that same amount to your Bakugan_

_**Psi Trident**_

_**Transfer 500 G's from the opponent to Leonidas**_

_Heavy Darkness_

_Acts like two decreasing abilities played_

_**Devil Snatcher**_

_**If your opponent's Bakugan can Attribute Change, steal an attribute they can change into and copy that Bakugan's abilities and G-Power**_

_Alpha Omega_

_You can activate one of two abilities: if Celestial Lunar Dragonoid is on the field, you automatically win the battle. If Zeus Leonidas is the only Bakugan on your side of the field, terminate the brawl_

_**Devil Possess**_

_**This ability can only be used outside of battle. You can take control of the person you hold the ability card in front of the target**_

_Gate Card Stats:_

_God's Unite_

_Increases any Egyptian God by 1000 G's and is unique to Slifer and the other Egyptian Gods only_


	24. Virtual Insanity

Chapter 23: Virtual Insanity

**Detroid: Well, back to the old drawing board for brawls. That cliffhanger we left for the readers was so much of a heavy one.**

**sakuraphoenix: Although some people didn't like it *puffs up my cheeks as a Cyndaquil***

**Detroid: True but hey, beggars can't be choosers for people who hate and don't hate but people might be wondering, why is Phoenix using Sakura's body to get the other attribute energies?**

**sakuraphoenix: That's for us to know, and for you guys to find out, right my adorable Raichu?**

**Detroid: *blushes* That's right! LOL. Meowth moment from Team Rocket's motto from Sinnoh.**

**sakuraphoenix: I thought that was Kanto, Johto, the last bit of Unova, and Kalos**

**Detroid: You are also forgetting Hoenn and you know what I mean but point is, they will find out on why Phoenix is using Sakura's body**

**sakuraphoenix: Though we both know who won't be happy about that, right?**

**Detroid: Yeah but anywho, Disclaimer time!**

**sakuraphoenix: You said it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan. Just our OC's**

**Detroid: Before we go any further into the story. We want to point something out that might confuse people if we are going to do this chapter**

**sakuraphoenix: What my boyfriend said**

**Detroid: Since Phoenix is in Sakura's body. We will be doing her point of view a bit differently than normal**

**sakuraphoenix: Don't you mean in Phoenix's point of view, since… you know… we rather not incur Sakura's wrath after all**

**Detroid: That would only happen when she is back in control after all but since she isn't…..**

**sakuraphoenix: Well, we both know she might later. When that happens, run for your life!**

**Detroid: True but let's just do**_** SP **_**which is short for Phoenix being in Sakura's body point of view is… that's ok with you my cute Fennekin**

**sakuraphoenix: Aw *blushes* but wouldn't it be easier to just write Phoenix's point of view?**

**Detroid: Alright, you win. Enjoy! Also, it's starting in Phoenix's POV**

**sakuraphoenix: Like my boyfriend said, enjoy!**

_I smirked evilly as I tested out Sakura's body. I started by flexing my fingers and stretching myself, making sure that Sakura wasn't still in control. Once I had that test done and over with, I knew I had complete control over her body. But my work wasn't done. I had to find the other brawlers and take their attribute energies for the Vexos. If I didn't… I don't even wanna think about it._

"I could get used to using this face." I said

"Hopefully not to used to it." Deonidas replied

"Yeah but…" I started to say before having Sakura's voice correct and finished saying

"But enough to get the attribute energies."

"Then let's hope my brother is stupid as he looks." Deonidas said to me

"But first things first. I need to contact my friends." I told him while smirking

"Like who?" Deonidas asked

_I smirked evilly as I pulled out the communicator I hid before I possessed Sakura before I established contact with the Vest Palace._

"Are they going to pick up or not?" I said in Sakura's voice to myself

_And after what felt like centuries, they finally pick up! If Zenoheld was taking his royal bath or whatever, he's going to have to deal with me._

"Hello." I told my friends

"Hey! What's that lame-o brawler doing calling us, huh?!" Shadow exclaimed while pointing a finger at me

"And how did you get this frequency?!" exclaimed Mylene

"You don't know…. your own friend's voice!" I told them

_I wish I had a camera to record all of this, because their reactions were priceless! I was trying very hard not to laugh._

"You mean... Phoenix?!" exclaimed Lync

"In Sakura's flesh!" I said with Sakura's own voice

"You've gotta teach me how to do that? Come on! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Shadow asked me in a pleading tone, like a child asking for candy

"You should thank Professor Clay actually." I replied, still in Sakura's voice

"And why say that?" asked Volt

"He told me to go to the Doom Dimension to find my partner which I did who had an ability that allowed me to possess this brawler's body." I told them while smirking with Sakura's face

"And let me tell ya, that Bakugan's gonna come in handy when it comes to stealing attribute energies." Lync said before laughing like crazy

"You got it correct actually Lync" I replied in surprise

"I'm just good at guessing, that's all." said Lync

"The brawlers won't know what will hit them since they have no idea that I'm not really Sakura at all." I pointed out evilly

_Dawn's POV_

_I was pacing back and forth across my room. I can't believe Sakura bailed on us, again. She must be taking the Grace thing pretty seriously._

"Dawn, stop pacing, please. You're making me dizzy." said Sunrise

"What? I can't be worried about my sister?" I asked

"Must… hide…" I heard someone say

"Did you say something Sunrise?" I asked

"No." Sunrise replied

"Then who did?" I wondered out loud

"Maybe…. them?" Sunrise told me while pointing to some Bakugan that belonged to my sister

"That's… Leonidas!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Leonidas and the other Bakugan I didn't recognize

"We must hide. Now!" Leonidas yelled in panic

"Wait, it's me! Dawn!" I exclaimed

"Dawn… I….. I had no choice but to leave Sakura behind… Right sister….. Shadow Striker, Lunar and Twi?" Leonidas asked them

"Wait, what happened?" I asked them

"What happened is the right question." I heard a voice say from the doorway

_Phoenix's POV_

"Are you glad to see your sister?" I said

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"You're okay!" Leonidas exclaimed as he flew up to her

"Sorry I made both of you worry." I told them

"As long as you're safe, I forgive you." said Leonidas

"Thanks but let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I explained while laughing a bit about it

"You and me both." said Dawn

_I followed Sakura's pathetic sister to where the Brawlers usually got their food while I smirked evilly, thinking about earlier._

_*Flashback*_

_I had just walked from the docks to a nearby area… but I had just realized I didn't know where the Brawlers were hiding!_

"_What do I do to try to find the other brawlers unless….." I thought to myself before looking at Deonidas then saying:_

"_Can't your_ _Devil Possess ability card allow me to access someone's memories as well for info about something as well?"_

"_Well, it's been a long time since anyone's tried using it, but if I had to guess, then yeah. Theoretically speaking, of course." said Deonidas_

"_Great because I need to know where the brawlers are hiding so I can lead Maylene and Shadow Prove to their hideout." I told Deonidas_

"_Well, if you're looking for them, they've picked decent outfits for Earth Casual." Deonidas said as he turned to a different direction_

"_What is it, Deonidas?" I asked him_

"_You should know. Your favorite two people are here." Deonidas said while looking at some cafe_

_And that's when I look towards the cafe and saw Maylene and Shadow Prove and I held three fingers behind my back for them to know where I'm at. I then saw them follow me as I made it back to the brawler's headquarters, but I made a signal to say wait a few minutes before following me even further. I didn't want the brawlers to figure out that I'm not exactly Sakura, now did I?_

"_Let's see… how should I have them follow me without the brawlers knowing I'm not Sakura at all." I thought to myself_

_After I entered back inside, I found a place where there was a blind spot to the cameras, and saw a friend of the brawlers come in. Perfect. I sent one of my little friends as a signal to Mylene and Shadow that they could come out now. Everything's going according to plan…_

_*End Flashback*_

"What should we eat sis?" I asked Dawn

"I honestly have no idea." said Dawn

"How about a pizza from our favorite place?" I suggested

"Uh, we're hiding the Vexos, and we're going to eat breakfast. Who eats pizza for breakfast?" Dawn asked me as she walked into the dining room

"Oh… right" I said while sweat dropping before continuing:

"I could cook you your favorite breakfast if you want?"

_Dawn then suddenly burst out laughing like I had made a joke. What was so funny?_

"You? Cook breakfast? The only thing you can cook is dinner!" Dawn exclaimed as she kept laughing

"Alright fine! You cook!" I told her as I puffed out my cheeks

"Alright, alright. No need to get sensitive about it." Dawn said in a slightly hurt tone

"I'm sorry if I hurt you sis. I didn't try to." I replied in a sorry tone

"I know. I'm sorry if I hurt you too. I'm just a little on edge with the whole attribute energy thing." said Dawn

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that. I just don't want Twi to lose her power she holds." I sadly replied

"Same with me and Sunrise." Dawn replied to me

"Let's do our best to protect them." I told Dawn while smiling

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed while smiling

"So, what will you cook for us sis?" I asked

_Dawn was about to reply when one of the brawlers ran into the room, and it was none other than Dan Kuso._

"Guys! You won't believe who just dropped in!" exclaimed Dan

"Who?" I asked him while thinking to myself:

_Jackpot for the Pyrus attribute energy!_

"Just come and take a look for yourselves!" Dan exclaimed as he dragged us to another room

"Hey!" I yelled to him

"Slow down!" Dawn yelled as we were being dragged

"Yeah! Slow down, will ya!" I added in

"No time!" exclaimed Dan

"Alright!" I said

_And then Dan dragged us to what looked like some kind of living room, where I saw that brawler from earlier! I was right, the Brawlers did know him._

"So… Dan… who is this?" I said while pointing to the Subterra brawler that had a weird Bakugan that only had one eye

"Oh yeah. You guys haven't met yet." Dan replied

"Guys, I want you to meet Billy." Julie told Dawn and I

"Hello. My name is Sakura and this is my sister, Dawn." I replied while holding out a hand for a handshake

"Nice to meet you two." Billy said while accepting my handshake

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked him

"Better question, how did he find us?" Dawn asked him

"That's a good question sis." I said

"I have my sources." Billy said as we sweat-dropped

"Okay…" I trailed off

"I don't get it. Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming, Billy?" asked Julie

"You know me, Julie. I always like making a big entrance, you know what I mean?" asked Billy

"Yeah, that's true, I guess." said Julie

"Sounds like someone I know whom I'm related to." said Dawn

"One of our cousins?" I asked

"You, silly." Dawn said in a teasing tone

"Oh, right." I replied while sweat-dropping before realizing what Dawn said as I said:

"Hey!"

"It's true." Twilight spoke

"You're my partner! Back me up here!" I told Twilight

_That earned a good laugh from everyone in the room, except for me. Even though I have to act like this stupid brawler, it still stings!_

"Man, I heard you been traveling all over the world to train. Got some awesome stories to tell." Dan asked Billy

"Yeah, maybe a couple, but not like you. What you guys were up to in New Vestroia and Vestal is way cooler than anything I've been doing. I'd rather talk about that stuff." said Billy

"*gasp* You know about that?" asked Dan

"More sources?" asked Shun

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a while back and he gave me one of these." Billy said while pulling out a Gauntlet

"A Gauntlet?! Why would you bring that here?" asked Shun

"Why not? You never know when a Gauntlet might come in handy, right?" Billy asked Shun

"What's wrong Shun?" asked Ingram

"Something feels wrong." said Shun

_The screen then lit up behind us, revealing Marucho's butler, Kato._

"Master Marucho, your chief technician wanted me to inform you that everything is ready." said Kato

"Fantastic! Tell him that we'll be right there." Marucho told Kato

"What test is he talking about?" Dan asked

"That's what I want to know as well." I added in

"Wha? Yeah. Hey, come on." said Runo

_Marucho just laughed as he led us to another room in the house._

"Come on guys, follow me!" exclaimed Marucho

"Aw, man. What is this place?" asked Dan

"It's like we're inside some kind of video game." said Ace

"Actually Ace, you're not really that far off. This is the operation room for the online virtual reality system I built called Bakugan Interspace." said Marucho

"So this is where it all began." Dawn muttered under her breath, which only I could hear

"Yeah, I can hardly imagine it on it started right here." I whispered to Dawn

"I know, right?" Dawn whispered back to me

"Yeah." I replied as I whispered back before Dan exclaimed:

"What the heck is Bakugan Interspace?!"

"Well, you guys remember that when we were first introduced to our Bakugan, we thought they and the cards were just part of a game." said Marucho

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules!" exclaimed Dan

"Is that true?" asked Mira

"We Bakugan were like helpless pawns." Drago replied

"I'm really sorry buddy. That was before we knew you were living beings just like us." said Dan

"It's not your fault." Drago replied to him

"Well, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game, but in a virtual form that way no Bakugan would be harmed. So I secretly started this project and been working on it in my spare time." Marucho explained

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one around here who likes surprises." said Runo

"I don't see what's so great about surprises. They're totally overrated." said Ace

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties, especially when there's ice cream and cake!" exclaimed Baron

"Okay, let me understand this. Kids from all over the world can battle each other in this virtual arena anytime they want, just by logging on?" asked Mira

"Yeah. That's basically it." Marucho explained

"Big deal. It sounds more like a chat room." Shun said

"Nope! This is way cooler!" Marucho replied while pointing a finger at us

"Awww! Can you quit stalling then? Tell us about it." Preyas spoke

"Yes Master Marucho. Tell us. Tell us!" Elfin added in

"Well, after several months of research and lots of trial and error, my team of computer engineer and technicians figured out a way to convert people into data and import that data into the virtual world." Marucho explained

_And everyone was ecstatic about it! I mean, could you blame them? Sakura was the same when she first heard about it. _

"Well, that's the theory anyway." Marucho said while sweat dropping

"Huh?" Preyas wondered

"What do you mean theory?" Elfin asked Marucho

"So, you mean that…" Runo started

"We get to test it out?" Mira asked excitedly

"That's right! If you want to. I was going to do it myself, but since you're all here…" Marucho started

"I don't know Master Marucho. It sounds pretty risky. Are you sure?" Elfin asked

"Yeah! Elfin's right! I'm not sure if you should make yourself a test guinea pig." Preyas said in worry

"Don't worry, my staff have run every safety test. But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Interspace is a great way for us to practice our brawling though, while we hide out from the Vexos. So, what do you say?" Marucho replied

"He doesn't know that they have one right under their noses." I said to myself

"I say I'm in! Sign me up!" Dan exclaimed as he ran for the Interspace platform

"Yeah! I'm with Master Dan!" exclaimed Baron

"Wait for me!" Runo said

"Race you there Julie." Billy said to Julie

"Okay! I'm right behind you!" Julie replied to Billy

"So am I!" Mira added in

"Me too!" Ace spoke

"Wait for us!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran after the others

"What she said!" I exclaimed

"Awesome guys! This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Marucho

"You coming Shun?" Dan asked Shun

"I don't think so. Not this time, Dan." said Shun

"Come on, Shun. There's no reason to be scared." said Dan

"I'm not scared. I have something urgent I have to attend to." said Shun

"What are you being so uptight about Shun?" asked Mira

"Leave him if he doesn't want to come." said Ace

"Maybe next time. Let's get this party started! Commence testing please!" Marucho exclaimed

"I have the Darkus, Pyrus, and the last half of the Haos attribute energies standing with me." I said to myself while smirking to myself which thankfully nobody noticed

"Roger, sir. Standby for primary out link." One of Marucho's technicians said

"Commencing synchronized translation." Another one of Marucho's technicians said

"Prepare for transport in five… four… three… two… one... mark! Translation!" The first of Marucho's technicians exclaimed

***Commercial Break***

**Phoenix: Twilight, let's show them your power that we have as a team!**

**Ace: Are you ready for some virtual excitement?**

***End Commercial Break***

_Looks like it worked! We were inside Bakugan Interspace! Like we were supposed to have any doubts. Looks like it's still in the beta testing stage though._

"Incredible! It actually worked!" exclaimed Marucho

"You did it!" exclaimed Dan

"So this is Bakugan Interspace?" Runo asked

"This is where we're supposed to battle?" Baron and I asked at the same time

"No. We wouldn't actually brawl in here. This is kinda like the waiting room. Follow me and I'll show you the arena options." Marucho explained

"There's more than one choice?" asked Runo

"Absolutely! We programmed several environments from which you can choose where you can have your battle. Although, right now, there's only one that is fully functional." Marucho explained before continuing:

"Welcome to… Bakugan Interspace!"

_A bright light then blinded us before we found ourselves in what appeared to be an arena!_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dan

"Amazing!" Julie said

"You said it." I added in

"It's just perfect." said Runo

"So we can battle like it's for real. This is so cool man." Dan exclaimed

"And we're in no danger of losing the attribute energies to the Vexos." Drago added in

_Oh Drago…. you have no idea that there is a Vexos right under your nose._

"Alright! When do we get started?" Ace asked

"Yeah. I'm ready to go!" Baron said

"Yeah, man!" exclaimed Julie

"How about it, Marucho?" asked Runo

"Uh… wait! Hold on! If we all battle at once, the system will overload and crash! So how about we all draw straws to determine the order of the brawls, okay?" asked Marucho

_We all then pulled a straw out of the box before we all said in unison:_

"Come on! Number one!"

_And Dan was definitely number three._

"Man, Dan, I'll be facing you." I said while showing number four

"What? Number three? This stinks. I hate to be a sore loser, but I should've been number one! Who got it?!" exclaimed Dan

"Hmph. I did." said Ace

"Of course you would. Ace means 'number one'." I said while deadpanning

"Argh! You're not helping Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

"Come on, Dan. You can't always be first." said Runo

"Okay then. So who got number 2 would be battling Ace." Marucho explained

"Yeah and the one I'll be beating." Ace said in glory

"Oh yeah. Not so fast. You haven't seen my skills. Oh yeah!" Billy exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah. Big deal!" said Ace

"Ae, come on! Billy can't go up against Ace." Dan explained

"Huh?! You don't think I'm good enough!" Billy said to Dan

"Hey Billy, how about switching numbers with me? You know, ladies first?" asked Julie

"Hey! Come on! What was the point of drawing straws then?" asked Runo

"Yeah Julie. Ace and Billy got their numbers fair and square." I said while pointing it out

"Just because you like Ace doesn't mean you can butt in like that." said Mira

"What's that? You mean… she likes Ace?" asked Billy

"Ohh, don't listen to them." Julie said

"Enough, okay? I don't want to want to get between you two lovebirds, alright? So I'll take you both on. What do you say?" Ace told them

"Ace, make it a tag brawl. I'll be your partner against Julie and Billy." I asked him

"You kidding me? I can handle them on my own!" exclaimed Ace

"You're stuck with me in this brawl whether you like it or not Ace!" I yelled

"I don't need a girl helping me win!" exclaimed Ace

"Do you want to brawl against me then?!" I told Ace

"Anything to shut you up!" exclaimed Ace

"How about we both take you and Sakura on then?!" Julie exclaimed

"See, even Julie agrees with me." I said

"Fine." Ace said while sulking while I was smirking

"Okay!" Billy said

"Alright!" Julie added in

"Okay then guys. I think the system can handle a two on two battle for now. So, the first battle will be Ace and Sakura vs Julie and Billy. Time to brawl!" Marucho exclaimed

_Gauntlet activated._

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" All four of us exclaimed in unison

_Ace Life Force 100 Percent_

_Billy Life Force 100 Percent_

_Julie Life Force 100 Percent_

_Sakura Life Force 100 Percent_

"Number one goes first. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Billy

"Oh yeah! Who's ready to rumble?!" exclaimed Cycloid

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 500_

_I don't know what these two are thinking! This is a Bakugan Brawl! Not a baseball game!_

"I was born ready! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Darkus Percival!" Ace yelled

"Get ready to cry your eye out Cycloid." said Percival

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600_

"Ability Activate! Stray Thunder!" Ace said

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 900_

"No big deal! Ability Activate! Boom Hammer!" Billy replied

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600_

"What?! It nullified my ability." Percival said in shock

"Ok Billy. Try this one. I think you'll like it." Ace told Billy

"Ability Card Set." Ace's gauntlet spoke

"Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!" Ace shouted

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Skeet Punch!" Billy replied

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 900_

"You might have dunked that punch but you might not be so lucky again." Cycloid said

"Did I hurt your dedicated fist Cycloid? Poor baby." Percival replied to Cycloid while swinging his sword

"Alright Percival. Let's keep going. Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!" Ace said while activating the ability

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 1400_

"Ability Activate! Stealth Swing!" Billy quickly said

"Batter up!" Cycloid spoke

_I saw that Cycloid just hit Percival's ability far, like out of the park! Argh! Now I'm the one thinking like a baseball maniac! Man, he's strong for a Cyclops. _

"Am I thinking that Cycloid is playing baseball?!" I stated

"Grand Slam!" Cycloid said

"Cycloid has hit it out of the park and the fans go wild." Baron said

"Way to support your teammate there Baron." Dan told Baron

_I saw that Percival's ability just hit him in the back. That's got to hurt, literally._

"With Stealth Swing, we can launch your ability right back at you." Billy explained

_Subterra Cycloid G-power 900_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 400_

"Are you kidding me?!" Ace said

"_Billy was never this stronger of a brawler before." _Julie thought to herself

"Still glad you drew number one Ace?" Dan asked

"What are you doing Ace? Tighten it up." Mira added in

"Your right. It's time to get serious here. Let's try this. Bakugan Trap! Darkus Rad Fly!" Ace shouted while throwing up his Bakugan Trap

_I soon saw a bug appear on the battlefield. Man, why does he have to have a bug Bakugan trap. At least it was a Dragonfly_

_Darkus Flash Falcon Fly G-Power 400_

"Let's go! Ability Activate! Dual Buster!" Ace said

_Darkus Flash Falcon Fly G-Power 800_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600 _

"Dual bust this buddy! Ability Activate! Rocky Punch!" Billy replied

"Yeah! That's it boss!" Cycloid said

_That's gonna end badly for Cycloid. I can already see it in the G-Power difference._

_Darkus Percival and Flash Falcon Fly G-Power 1000_

"That one hurt." Cycloid said in defeat

_Cycloid soon hit the floor hard after being hit by Percival._

_Billy Life Force 80 percent_

"Sorry Billy. That was close." Julie said

"May I have the next set, Ace?" I asked him  
>"Of course, after all, there's no such thing as a free pass." said Ace<p>

"Gate Card, Set!" I yelled as I threw the gate card

"I'm number one! Bakugan, Brawl!" Ace said

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600_

"Not for long! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Billy stated

"Who wants seconds because I'm hungry for more?!" Cycloid added in

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 500_

"Okay Gorem, ready to lend Billy and Cycloid a hand?" Julie asked Gorem

"You know I'll follow you anywhere Julie." Gorem replied back to her

"That's what I like to hear. Come on Gorem! Bakugan, Brawl! And, Ability Activate! Bakugan, Stand! Grand Impact!" Julie stated

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 500-700_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 400_

_Percival was sent flying because of it. I guess I need to get in the brawl. Time to see what this Bakugan can do since I still need to be this brawler._

"Subterra Hammer Gorem just got the drop on you!" Gorem said

"No you don't! Twilight, ready to help Percival?" I asked Twilight

"You know me well, Sakura!" exclaimed Twilight

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid!" I said as she stood

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Maybe I was wrong about Julie liking Ace? She sure is laying into him pretty heavy and showing no mercy." Mira stated

"Friends are friends but brawling is brawling." Runo replied

"Next..." Julie started to say before her and I said at the same time:

"Ability Activate!"

"Taros Hammer!" Julie stated

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 900_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 200_

"Twilit Glow!" I said

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 700_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_I saw that Hammer Gorem brought his hammer down into the ground and…. wait? Is he hitting the ground that busted up towards up! Great! We need to turn this one around and I saw Ace with a look._

"Ability Activate! Bind Shield!" Ace said

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 500_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 400_

"Ace! Hang on! Double Ability Activate! Orion's Bow plus fusion ability Merope's Wings!" I stated

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 100_

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 200_

"Thanks Sakura." Ace said

"What?!" Julie and Billy said at the same time

"Talk about a combo!" Julie stated

"More than a pitcher who knows how to swing." Cycloid added in

"Is that the best you two got?" I said with a bored look on my face

"Try this! Ability Activate! Copycat!" Julie yelled

"Sakura! Watch out for that ability!" Mira exclaimed

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 200_

"Great!" I said as I saw a glowing ability in my hand before saying:

"Gate Card, open! Twilight's Shine!"

_The gate card soon opened as it was shining. I hope this gate card can help me out with winning this round for Ace._

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 500_

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600_

"Why did all of the Bakugan return to their base power level?!" Billy asked in shock

"Twilight's Shine is a command card that's unique to Meridian Twilight only. It returns all of the Bakugan on the field to their base power level." I explained to them

"Smart thinking Sakura." Ace said to me

"Thanks but now… Ability Activate!" I said as I placed the glowing ability in my gauntlet then saying:

"Bolt of Zeus!"

"When did I get that ability card?!" Twilight asked in shock

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 300_

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 300_

"How do you like that?" I asked Julie and Billy while a serious look on my face

"Big deal. Ability Activate! Right Giganti!" exclaimed Billy

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 400_

_The two Bakugan then returned to ball form as Twilight hit the ground with the Pokémon knocked out eyes._

"You okay Twi?" I asked her as I caught her in my hands

"Too dizzy…" Twilight trailed off as she spun around in my hands in her ball form

_Billy Life Force 20 percent_

_Julie Life Force 20 percent_

"One final round!" I said

"Gate Card, Set!" Julie exclaimed as she threw the gate card

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" All four of us said at once

"And, Bakugan trap! Rad Fly!" Ace added in

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 500_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 500_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 600_

_Darkus Flash Falcon Fly G-Power 400_

"Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!" Julie said

"Ability Activate! Rocky Punch!" Billy added in

"I love the Rocky Punch." Cycloid said

"Hold on there, you one eye Cyclops! Ability Activate! Nebula Shield!" I shouted

_Even with the abilities nullified, Percival and Twilight got sent flying. Okay, time to step it up a level in ability cards as Twilight would've wanted me to do it. Alright, here it goes._

"Yeah." Julie said as she snapped her fingers then continued:

"That's how it's done guys."

"Not so fast Julie. Ability Activate!" Ace and I said at the same time

"Stuka Enemy!" Ace said

"Orion's Bow!" I added in

_Darkus Flash Falcon Fly G-Power 450_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Talk about bringing the heat!_

"Ability Activate! Gigantic Hammer!" exclaimed Billy

"Ability Activate! Twilit Glow!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Bind Shield!" Ace exclaimed

_Subterra Cycloid G-Power 300_

_Subterra Hammer Gorem G-Power 300_

_Darkus Knight Percival G-Power 450_

_Haos Meridian Twilight Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Alright. Try this! Gate Card, Open! Power Breaker!" Julie exclaimed

"What does that do?!" I asked in panic

"With this command card, any opponent Bakugan with a power level that's higher than 400 can't use their abilities. They can't even move." said Julie

"Oh no but Ace, you have your trap that has a low power level." I said while pretending to be scared

"Don't worry, it's all I'll need, though I have to give you credit for acting scared." said Ace

"What?!" exclaimed Billy

"Ability Activate! Darkus Fly Arrow!" exclaimed Ace

_Flash Falcon Fly then turned into some kind of crossbow as Percival called for some Darkus lighting like he was Zeus!_

"Let 'em have it Percival!" exclaimed Ace

_And one shocking attack later, we just won the brawl!_

_Billy and Julie Life Force Zero_

"Nooo!" Billy exclaimed in shock

"Aw man, that really stinks." Julie said in defeat

"Almost means nothing in battle." Billy said a bit mad

"Come on, don't feel too bad guys." Ace said as he walked up to Billy and gave him a high five before saying:

"It was a pleasure battling you Billy."

"Yeah, same here, man." said Billy

_Julie then squealed before she hugged Ace like she was one of Spectra's fangirls or something before she said:_

"Ace, you're such a great brawler!"

"Come on, Julie." said Ace

"Yeah but it seriously was a great brawl. If I didn't activate Nebula Shield or Bolt of Zeus, you might had defeated Ace and I." I said

_A screen suddenly popped open in Bakugan Interspace revealing Shun._

"Hey, Dan." said Shun

"Hey, what's up Shun? I was about to take my turn, so they started…" started Dan

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found something you should see. You guys need to get back here." said Shun

_That prompted a leave from Bakugan Interspace. If it's about the surveillance, I edited myself out of the video at the entrance so it would look like my friend followed Billy here._

"This better be good, dude. You know I've been dying for some Brawling action." Dan said

"Yeah, what he said, even though I just had my turn." I added in

"This is a printout from the security camera." said Shun

"*gasp*! Vexos!" exclaimed Dan

"But how did they find us here?" asked Baron

"It was taken this morning when Billy arrived." said Shun

"Great, you were followed." said Ace

"Aw, no. I'm really sorry." said Billy

"I think they probably tracked Billy by locking onto his Gauntlet signal.

_They have no idea that I lead my friends to have them track Billy's gauntlet. Good thing I'm a good actress._

"Sorry guys. I really feel terrible." Billy said as he took off his baseball cap

"He didn't mean it, you know." said Julie

"It doesn't matter! The Vexos are onto us now, and that's bad!" exclaimed Dan

"Very bad indeed." said Marucho

"That means no more sitting around for us. We can't just wait for them to surprise us in the middle of the night!" exclaimed Elfin

"Elfin's right. We've been worried about defending ourselves. It's time we came up with a plan of attack." Drago said in a serious tone

_Just like my friends and I planned. They have no idea what's coming for them._

_***Preview***_

_**Dawn: Dawn here. I can't help but think that something's off about Sakura. The others can't seem to see it, but my sister was giving off this feeling, like the Dark Signers did when I was one, the feeling of evil. While the others were worried about going all out, I decided to spy on my sister to see what was going on. The truth is never pleasant, but it's better the truth than an imposter posing as my sister! I'm going to get her back! Bakugan, Brawl! You don't wanna miss this one, brawlers!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Detroid: Well, this one might surprise you with Phoenix is using Sakura to get the other attribute energies but now we have to worry about her sister? This is turning out to be one messed up story for brawling I say?**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Yeah, but Phoenix is going to have her hands full, that's for sure.**_

_**Detroid: True but not as much as Dawn when she finds out that someone was possessing her sister.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: True, so very true. In any case, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Detroid: And I'm Detroid…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Both of us saying we heart you, signing off**_

_**Detroid: Bye!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: See ya!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Bolt of Zeus_

_Subtracts 200 G's from every non-Haos Bakugan on the opponent side of the field_

_**Merope's Wings**_

_**Fusion Ability for Orion's Bow. Transfers 300 G's from the opponent to Twilight and nullifies the use of abilities.**_

_Gate Card Stats:_

_Twilight's Shine_

_Unique to any evolution of Twilight. Returns all Bakugan to their base power level_


End file.
